La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by dcasimir
Summary: Bonjour à tout ceux et celle qui me lieront. C'est une première pour moi, donc n'hésitait pas à me dire si ça ne va pas ou si ça ne vous plait pas. Cette fiction est sur Arrow, pas seulement sur le couple Olicity, il y aura pas mal de passage avec les autres personnages de la série. Je précise que la série et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une fiction sur arrow qui devrai contenir plusieurs chapitre. Je tiens a préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il risque d'y avoir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

\- Salut Dig

-Oliver, prêt pour ton entrainement?

-Bien sur, je suis prêt à te mettre ta raclé.

-Pfffff! je sens que je vais encore en baver.

-Allez Dig, mets plus de force on dirait que tu retiens tes coups.

-Je suis au maximum la mon gars, c'est pas de ma faute si tu ne ressens rien, tu dois probablement être trop musclé.

\- Arrête tes bétises !

Dig n'en pouvait plus il transpirait comme un fou et c'était pris, comme Oliver lui avait promis une sacré raclée, il se retira de l'entrainement et alla se chercher un sachet de glace afin de soulager son visage qui était meurtri par les coups d'Oliver.

-Tu en as déjà marre?

\- Non mais sérieusement Oliver tu as vu ma tête? Lyla va se demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé demain j'aurai probablement un oeil au beurre noir et tout ça par ta faute.

\- Oups je suis désolé mon gars ! Au fait ou est Felicity?

-Dis, c'est ta copine ou la mienne?

\- Euh ! la mienne mais ce mâtin on s'est vu rapidement, elle devait enchainer les réunions chez palmer industrie, du coup je l'ai laissé tranquille toute la journée et ce soir elle m'a simplement envoyé un texto qui disait on se voit se soir et, comme elle n'est pas la je te pose la question! Question à laquelle tu as une réponse apparement.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me méler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, vous avez l'air de vous êtes disputés je me trompe!

-Rah non tu ne te trompes pas mais, je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Ok. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était fatigué et qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

Oliver était pensif, il s'était disputé la veille au soir au sujet de Ray qui voulait l'inviter à un gala de charité et, comme c'était dans le cadre de son travail elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Il s'était alors emporté en lui disant qu'elle devait faire ce qu'elle voulait mais, au fond de lui il était en rage contre Palmer. Comment osé t'il inviter Felicity alors qu'il savait que lui et elle était ensemble!

Il avait alors quitté l'appartement en lui souhaitant juste un bonne nuit et avait effleuré ses lèvres. Felicity, avait bien vu qu'Oliver était en colère et même si il comprenait que c'était pour son travail, il n'était pas prêt d'accepter que Ray l'invite surtout qu'il avait était ensemble quelque temps auparevant.

Du côté de Felicity

Oui Théa, non bien sur que non je n'ai rien dit a ton frère, oui il n'apprécierait pas c'est certain. Je passe te prendre dans quinze minutes.

Comme elle l'avait promis à Théa depuis plusieurs mois, Felicity emmena Théa dans le casino le plus branché de la ville. Arrivé devant chez Théa, elle donna un coup de klaxon, la demoiselle ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps avant de grimper dans la mini de son amie.

\- Youhou c'es partie ma belle, à nous les machines à sous, les roulettes et le poker, tu crois qu'on va gagner de l'argent Felicity.

-Je ne sais pas si on va en gagner beaucoup mais j'espère que l'on passera une super soirée. En tout cas y'a un truc que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est qu'au poker je suis plus que douée.

-Sérieux bon bein on va commencer par la alors.

Oliver se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche... Une fois sa toilette terminée, il quitta le verdant et se rendit au loft qu'il occupait avec sa soeur.

\- Speedy ! speedy!

\- Oliver !

\- Ah Roy, tu ne sais pas ou est Théa?

\- Non, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle m'a demandé de m'occuper du club ce soir car elle n'était pas disponible et, y'a dix minutes je l'ai vu monter dans la mini de Felicity.

\- Tu es sur que c'était elle?

\- Oui je ne connais personne d'autre qui à ce genre de voiture Oliver.

Oliver remercia Roy pour ses précieux renseignements et sortie son téléphone. Toutefois il hésita car il ne savait pas laquelle des deux appeler. Il était sur d'une chose c'est que Felicity avait menti à John et ,que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avec sa soeur lui aurai déplu à coup sur.

Roy regarda son ami qui semblait confus devant son écran.

\- Qui compte tu appeler?

\- Humm je ne sais pas j'hésite !

\- Pourquoi autant d'hésitation?

-Je ne suis pas sur que les filles veulent que je sache ou elles sont parties. Tu ne voudrais pas essayer d''appeler Théa?

\- Ok Oliver mais pour lui dire quoi?

\- Je sais pas moi, trouve une excuse ! Je suis sur qu'elles s'apprêtent à faire des bétises et toi comme moi savont très bien que lorsqu'elles ne sont qu'a deux, elles ont du mal à se contrôler.

\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que nos petites copines sont folles!


	2. Chapitre 2 : souvenir

**Chapitre 2**

 **Souvenirs**

Roy riait de bon coeur, ce qui fit sourire Oliver il repensa aux deux jeunes femmes et aux âneries qu'elles pouvaient faire lorsqu'elles étaient toute les deux, leur dernière bêtises en date avaient été de se saouler le plus rapidement possible, résultat les deux garçons avaient passer la soirée la plus horrible de leur vie. Ils avaient du se rendre au commissariat car les filles avaient fait un tapage nocturne d'enfer des les rues, Felicity avait sortie d'on ne sait ou un espèce de taser et s'amuser a faire peur au passant et Théa leur donné tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle disposait dans son vocabulaire. La police avait été prévenu que deux filles faisaient peur aux piétons et qu'elles avaient l'air complètement ivre. Lorsque Lance arriva sur les lieux de l'incident, il ne trouva nulle autre personnes que les deux amies. Lui et son collègue s'avancèrent prudemment vers elles mais, ils n'eurent pas le temps de les atteindre que déjà Felicity les menaçait avec son arme et Théa continua a débiter d'horrible mots.

Par chance, John passa dans la rue à ce moment précis et reconnu les deux filles qui n'avaient pas l'air dans leur états normal. Il descendit de son véhicule et s'avança rapidement, il ralentit très vite lorsqu'il vit Felicity arme à la main. Après de longue minute à essayer de raisonner les filles, il se rendit a l'évidence, il allait devoir appeler Oliver.

\- John qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Il faudrait que tu viennes sur la deuxième avenue et emmène Roy avec toi s'il te plait.

\- Ok mais il va d'abord falloir me dire pourquoi!

\- Oliver je ne peux pas t'expliquer tu ne me croirai sans doute pas alors bouge tes fesses et viens avec Roy.

Oliver raccrocha son téléphone et alla chercher Roy qui par chance n'était pas très loin, il faisait les commandes de boisson pour le verdant pendant que lui s'entraîné.

\- Roy, mets une veste on va sur la deuxième rue.

\- Euh comme ça sans notre équipement, on va se faire choper!

\- Oui comme ça en civil, Dig m'a appelé, il m'a dit de me dépêcher et de t'emmener.

Oliver enfourcha sa moto avec Roy derrière lui et, ils foncèrent tout les deux vers l'endroit que Dig avait indiqué. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils descendirent rapidement et s'approchèrent de Dig ce qu'ils virent été surréaliste. Ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer une telle chose, Felicitiy et sa soeur complètement ivre qui attaqué des passants. Il passa les mains sur son visage en ce demandant comment il allait pouvoir arrêter ce carnage car Felicity avait l'air déterminé à donner une décharge a quiconque oserai s'approcher.

\- Ah vous voilà, il va falloir que vous les raisonnés, j'ai essayé mais elles ne veulent rien entendre.

\- Oliver s'avança vers Felicity, et tenta de la maîtriser, il se pris une décharge et tomba sur le sol.

Felicity qui se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire balança son taser au sol et s'accroupit près d'Oliver.

\- Oliver ! ça va, je t'ai fais mal au mon dieu je suis désolé

et elle partit dans un fou rire a ne plus savoir s'arrêter.

Pendant ce temps le détective avait passé les menottes à Théa qui jurai que si il la détachait pas de suite, elle porterai plainte.

Oliver se releva, pris Felicity dans ses bras et la fit avancer l'air menaçant.

\- Ollie tu es fâché? Allez quoi on n'a rien fait de biennnn grafe... C'était juste pour s'anemuser.

\- Felicity tu es complètement saoul et Théa aussi. Et ça ne m'amuse pas. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes mises.

-Mais non, tu dramatises touzours !

Le second policier,arriva près du couple et passa les menottes à Felicity, qui avait fini par se calmer et qui de ce fait ne riais plus.

Elles furen emmené au commissariat et plaçaient en cellule de dégrisement.

Oliver et Roy était abasourdi de voir dans quel états elles s'étaient mises. Demain ce serai probablement dans les journaux , elles n'auraient aucun souvenir de leur soirée ou alors des brides. Il allait devoir régler se problème et rapidement car il ne voulait pas que sa soeur qui avait déjà eut des problèmes avec la drogue quelque années auparavant soit maintenant propulsé au rang d'alcooliques.

\- Dig, est ce que tu peux emmener Roy au commissariat, je vais tenter de joindre Laurel pour lui expliquer la situation.

Une fois qu'Oliver se fût entretenu avec Laurel il fila à son tour rejoindre les filles.

L'histoire c'était bien terminé car aucune plainte n'avait été déposé et Laurel avait fait tout son possible pour que rien n'apparaissent dans la presse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Casino**

 _Les filles étaient presque arrivées au casino lorsque le téléphone de Théa sonna._

 _-Ah non ! c'est Roy._

 _\- Répond -lui !_

 _\- Felicity si je réponds, il va vouloir savoir où je suis, je vais devoir lui mentir ce qu'il sera instantanément puisque, je suis une piètre menteuse._

 _\- Ouais tu as raison ne décroche pas. Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille un peu, on a fait une erreur une fois et ,depuis ils ne nous font plus confiance._

 _\- Oui enfin cette fois la on a fait fort, ce coup-ci on sera sage hein !_

 _\- Oui oui bien sûr qu'on le sera, le mieux se serait d'éviter l'alcool comme ça pas de problème._

-Oliver , comment va t-on faire pour les retrouver avant qu'elles ne fassent encore parler d'elle.

\- Tu ne sais pas du tout où elle auraient pu aller ?

\- Non aucune, Théa ne m'a absolument rien dit, peut être que Laurel est au courant !

\- Bon ok et si elle est au courant tu crois qu'elle nous le dirait !

\- Oliver étant donné ce qu'elles ont fait la fois dernière je pense que oui, elle ne voudrait pas que les filles finissent en prison.

Oliver contacta Laurel et lui expliqua le problème. Malheureusement celle-ci n'avait aucune idée d'où elles pourraient se trouver. Cependant, elle avait une idée de génie, elle proposa aux garçons de la rejoindre aux sous sol du verdant et de tracer l'appel pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec une des filles.

Les filles venaient d'arriver sur le parking, Felicity trouva une place disponible à proximité de l'entrée, elle inséra la voiture dans l'emplacement et, les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent en direction de l'entrée.

Le vigile à l'entrée, leur demanda leur pièce d'identité tout en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Le casino était très grand, sur la gauche il y avait une bonne quinzaine de machine à sous qui à cette heure n'étaient pas encore occupés. Au centre des nombreuses tables de poker étaient installées. Quelques-unes étaient déjà occupé, et sur la droite se trouvait les tables avec les roulettes et plus loin le black jack ainsi qu'une salle pour se restaurer.

Elles étaient toutes excitées à l'idée de passer un bon bout de soirée ici. Un serveur vînt près d'elle et leur proposa des amuses bouches qui avaient l'air tout aussi délicieux les uns des autres ainsi qu'un verre de champagne. Elles prirent chacune un verre malgré le fait que quelques instants plus tôt elles s'étaient promises de ne pas boire.

\- Théa avant de jouer, il faut que j'aille au toilette, une envie pressante...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au Verdant et descendirent aux sous sol, Laurel était déjà arrivée et les regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Décidément elles vous en font baver toutes les deux ! Bon alors je tente de joindre laquelle à votre avis !

\- Felicity, elle n'est jamais loin de son téléphone et Roy a déjà appelé Théa tout à l'heure.

Laurel pris son téléphone et passa la communication. Aucune réponse, elle tomba directement sur le répondeur.

-Insiste, elle finira bien par répondre.

Et en effet après cinq appels, Felicity fini par décrocher,

\- Laurel ! ça va ?

\- Oui ça va mais je m'ennuie et je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Euh si bien sûr je suis déjà avec Théa.

\- Ah vous êtes déjà sortie !

\- Oui on est ! aie

Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Théa de me pincer comme ça.

\- Raccroche !

\- Quoi mais !

Théa avait arraché le téléphone des mains de Felcity et avait raccroché.

De son côté Oliver avait réussi à le localiser.

\- Je crois qu'elles sont parties flamber.

\- Tu es sérieux là !

\- Oui complètement elles sont au casino le plus branché de la ville. Merci Laurel pour ton aide.

-(Roy) Celui qui se trouve à quasiment une heure de trajet d'ici

Oliver acquiesca.

\- (Laurel) De rien Oliver, s'il te plait ne leur dis pas que je vous ai aidés ok.

Laurel pris ses affaires en s'en alla laissant Roy et Oliver seul aux sous sol.

\- Au casino carrèment mais, elles ne savent même pas jouer.

\- Théa peut être pas, Fecility oui et la dernière fois que nous y sommes allés, c'était pour une affaire. Elle s'est fait pincer par le directeur pour tricherie. Enfin c'était le but de la mission afin que je puisse accéder à l'ordinateur, bref c'est une longue histoire.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle risquerait de tricher une seconde fois ? Elle n'est pas en mission la Oliver ! elle est seulement partie se détendre.

Oliver se massa les tempes, il était fatigué et ne voulait absolument pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux filles. Il quitta le verdant avec Roy, pris sa moto et ils partirent tous les deux en direction du casino.

Pourvu que Roy ait raison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Du côté de laurel.

Elle entra dans le magnifique appartement qu'elle partageait depuis un petit moment avec son fiancé, elle alla dans la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et, s'installa confortablement à son bureau pour classer ses dossiers.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, elle était très préoccupée par le cas d'un client, elle n'avait pas entendu Tommy rentré, trop absorbé par son travail.

Il vint derrière elle et lui deposer un léger baiser sur sa nuque. Laurel se retourna, embrassa Tommy et se leva.

 _\- Tommy, ça fais longtemps que tu es rentré ?_

 _-Non juste 10 minutes, je te contemplais dans ton travail, tu avais l'air très concentré, je ne voulais pas te déranger._

 _\- Tu ne me déranges jamais._

Laurel regarda Tommy, elle se demanda comment lui annoncer que sa soeur c'était une fois de plus créer des ennuis.

 _\- Ta journée c'est bien passée ?_

 _\- Humm ! j'ai eu une quantité de dossier à classer, et la j'étudie le cas d'un client assez complexe, je suis sortie du bureau à 18 h, ensuite Oliver m'a contacté pour que je lui rende un service._

 _\- Ah ! quel genre de service !_

 _\- Tommy ne te fâche pas s'il te plaît !_

 _\- Houla Laurel quand notre conversation commence ainsi, ce n'est jamais bon signe, qu'a t'elle encore fait ?_

 _\- Rien de bien grave je t'assure, mais tu connais Oliver, il s'inquiète toujours trop quand il s'agit de Théa et encore plus quand Felicity est impliquée. Elles sont parties au casino._

Tommy leva les yeux au ciel, ces derniers temps sa soeur ne s'attirait presque plus d'ennui surtout depuis qu'elle fréquentait Roy, elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

Tommy se remémora la façon dont il avait appris son lien de parenté avec Théa.

Un soir, Théa l'avait appelé et lui avait demandé de la rejoindre au verdant avec son père. Tommy ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui voulait la jeune fille. Il alla au rendez-vous avec accompagner de Malcom comme le lui avait demandé la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle semblait très nerveuse et perturbée.

 _\- Bonsoir, Théa !_

 _\- Salut Tommy !_

Après les politesses, elle me dit Tommy savais-tu que ton père et ma mère avaient eu une relation. Mon père ne broncha pas d'une semelle, il regarda Théa, puis moi, passant de l'un à l'autre en attendant la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

 _\- Je suis ta soeur !_

Cette révélation me choqua, jamais je ne me serai imaginé une telle chose, pour moi Théa était la petite soeur de mon meilleur ami et non la mienne.

 _-Papa, c'est vrai !_

Malcom ne repondit pas tout de suite, il était étonné qu'elle sache la vérité, comment l'avait-elle sue, ce n'est sûrement pas sa mère qui lui avait dit!

 _-Théa, comment l'as-tu su ?_

 _-Certainement pas de la bouche de Malcom et encore moins de celle de ma mère, c'est un certain Slade Wilson qui m'en a fait part._

 _-Oliver le sait ?_

 _\- Oui, depuis pas très longtemps, il a juste omis de me le dire. Et toi Malcom comptais tu m'en parler un jour ?_

 _\- Théa j'ai demandé à ta mère de le faire, je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de la bouche d'une autre personne._

 _\- Désolé, ça tu peux l'être comment avez-vous osé !_

Malcom ne sut que dire, il voyait bien que Théa ne l'acceptait pas, il pris congé en laissant à Tommy le soin de s'occuper d'elle.

Tommy là pris dans ses bras, lui dit combien il était désolé que sa vie soit devenue un tel merdier, il la consola et lui promis qu'il serait toujours présent pour elle.

 _\- Allo la terre ! Tommy ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, j'espère qu'Oliver va arriver à temps._

 _\- Oh ça j'en suis sûre ! Oliver le sauveur de ces dames._

Tommy et Laurel éclatèrent de rire.

 _\- Ne lui dit jamais que j'ai dit cela Tommy Merlyn !_

 _\- Bien sûr que non je ne lui dirai pas, je ne voudrai pas qu'il me mette une droite._

Tommy appréhendait qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit à Théa, il l'aimait tellement, il l'avait toujours aimé, mais elle était la soeur d'Oliver à l'époque. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'elle soit la sienne également.

Depuis que son père avait été assassiné par la ligue, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle, elle était sa seule famille et la seule famille qui restait à Oliver.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Oliver est si protecteur avec elle, il avait fait pareil pendant les 5 années où l'on croyait Oliver mort, quand celui-ci était rentré vivant, il lui avait cédé la place après tout le grand frère était de retour, mais depuis l'annonce de Théa, il se devait également de la protéger.


	5. Chapter 5 : la soirée des filles

Chapitre 5

 _-Mais enfin Théa, Laurel s'ennuyait, elle aurait pu nous rejoindre. Tu sais que c'est malpolie de raccrocher comme cela._

 _\- Oui je sais, il ne t'est pas venue à l'esprit que c'est peut-être Oliver qui lui a demandé de nous contacter._

Felicity n'avait pas réfléchie à cette option en effet, elle remercia Théa pour sa lucidité et filèrent toutes les deux aux tables de poker.

Elles passèrent une soirée d'enfer, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'elles jouaient, Felicity avait déjà empoché pas mal d'argent. Les hommes à sa table n'étaient pas du tout content de se faire doubler par une femme, si bien que l'un d'eux l'avait insulté de tricherie devant tous les autres. Felicity ne se démonta pas face à ces accusations, elle fit un superbe sourire à ce monsieur et l'envoya rapidement sur les roses, en lui expliquant que s'il ne savait pas jouer et que si il avait honte il pouvait se retirer. Ce qu'il fit. Théa qui avait bu raisonnablement, frappa dans ses mains et poussa des cri de victoire envers Felicity. Puis elle s'éloigna laissant son amie seule avec tous ces hommes.

Peu de temps après cet incident, Oliver et Roy arrivèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le casino et repérèrent rapidement Théa.

Roy arriva vers Théa et la pris dans ses bras.

 _\- On peut savoir ce que tu fais là!_

 _\- Roy, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question non !_

Oliver vînt à leur rencontre, il n'avait pas encore vu Felicity et commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que les filles se soient séparées.

 _\- Ollie toi aussi tu es venu !_

 _\- Théa où est Felicity ? vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?_

\- Ah mais si ! elle était la-bas tout à l'heure avec tous ces hommes ! Tu aurai dû voir comment elle les a battue aux pokers. Elle est vraiment très douée.

Oliver regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Théa mais il ne la vit pas. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré par le fait que Felicity ne jouait au poker qu'avec des hommes. Il s'avança fit le tour mais elle était nulle part. Il commençait à paniquer. Théa avait l'air d'avoir bu mais n'avait pas l'air si éméché que cela. Il repartit vers sa soeur et Roy.

 _\- Théa, elle n'est pas là._

 _\- Bah écoute, elle y était il y a disons dix minutes, elle venait de remettre un homme à sa place. Il l'a accusé de tricherie._

 _\- Roy emmène Théa dehors, Dig devrait être arrivé, je lui ai envoyé un texto en lui demandant de venir ici et le plus rapidement possible._

 _\- Ok Oliver mais, nous avons déjà mis quarante minutes à moto, tu penses qu'en voiture il aurait mis le même temps que nous ?_

 _\- Non, je ne sais pas va voir sors Théa d'ici, si Dig n'est pas encore arrivé attend avec elle, je vais essayer de retrouver Felicity, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas._

Théa voyait que son frère était soucieux et pour être honnête elle commençait à se poser des questions également, comment Felicity avait pu disparaitre en dix minutes.

Elle suivit Roy à l'extérieur et attendit avec lui l'arrivait de Dig.

 _\- Théa qu'est ce qui vous à prit de venir jusque ici ?_

 _\- Oh Roy ne joue pas le rabat joie, je voulais simplement passer une soirée avec Fel, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé que toute les deux._

 _\- Y'avait bien d'autre endroit pour ça et plus près de chez nous non !_

 _\- Ouais, bien sûr près de chez nous comme cela mon cher frère un brin trop protecteur nous aurai de suite trouvé et nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Il nous aurait chaperonné toute la soirée. Venir ici, c'était mon idée Roy une heure de distance c'est parfait. Ca nous a laissé le temps de faire un peu ce qu'on avait envie sans que la cavalerie soit derrière nous._

Roy leva ses yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, oui Théa avait raison mais, pouvez t'on vraiment en vouloir à son frère de vouloir à tout pris protèger les femmes de sa vie.

 _\- Maintenant, je me fais du soucis pour Fel, si il arrive quelque chose, Ollie m'en voudra à mort et je ne me sens pas capable de me mesurer à lui, tu me protègeras hein Roy ?_

Roy prit Théa dans ses bras, le serra contre lui en guise de réconfort.

- _Te protèger de ton frère, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Puis ne pensons pas à cela, il va retrouver Felicity, nous rentrerons au loft, et demain toute cette histoire sera oublié._

 _\- J'espère que tu as raison._


	6. Chapter 6 : Disparition

Oliver repartit dans le casino, il se dirigea vers les toilettes des femmes lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il vit le nom de Felicity s'affichait sur l'écran, il fut pris d'un énorme soulagement en voyant qu'elle l'appelait.

 _-Felicity ! où est tu ?_

Pour toute réponse il n'entendit que le bruit de la rue et Felicity qui parlait à un homme.

 _-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !_

 _\- Tait- toi et avance, ma jolie._

Felicity était au bord des larmes, l'homme avec qui elle s'était heurté quelque instant plus tôt à la table de poker, l'avait suivie alors qu'elle se rendait au toilette. Il lui avait pointé une arme dans son dos et lui avait demandé de la suivre sans faire le moindre bruit et surtout sans donner l'alerte. Elle avait obéi.

Une fois dehors et hors de vue, l'homme l'avait empoigné par les cheveux et l'emmena dans une petite ruelle pas très loin du casino. Elle avait repéré le nom de la rue, il fallait qu'elle réussisse par n'importe quel moyen à sortir son téléphone de sa pochette. Après quelque effort elle y parvint et appuya sur le raccourci de son téléphone afin d'appeler Oliver.

Encore une fois elle s'était mise dans le pétrin et pourtant elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait même pas triché au poker elle avait joué selon les règles c'est juste qu'elle était très douée.

Oliver sortie rapidement et, alla rejoindre Roy et Théa sur le parking.

 _\- Ollie, qu'est ce qui se passe?_

 _\- Felicity a des ennuis, Dig n'est pas encore arrivés ?_

 _\- Non! tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a Ollie !_

 _\- Elle a été enlevée, Théa dis moi tu te souviens comment était l'homme qu'elle a remis à sa place au poker?_

 _\- Hummm ! oui, il était moche, baraqué avec un air de sadique !_

 _\- Sérieusement un air de sadique ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve et rapidement._

Oliver n'avait pas raccroché son téléphone mais, il n'entendit plus rien depuis une bonne s'inquiètait, il fallait absolument qu'elle essaie de le renseigner sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait, il espérait qu'elle le fasse. Les minutes semblèrent duré une éternité, il marchait le long du casino espérant voir une silhouette qui aurait pu lui appartenir, elle commençait à perdre espoir quand Felicity se remit à parler.

 _-Oh je vois vous m'emmener dans une rue appelé rue de la liberté, ça parai quand même surprenant vu que je ne suis pas libre du tout, puis arrêter de me tirer par les cheveux comme ça vous me faites mal._

 _\- Tu vas te taire oui espèce de garce, tu m'as pris tout mon fric ce soir et je compte bien le récupérer mais avant j'aimerais profiter de ton superbe corps._

Felicity était apeuré mais elle continuait de parler, elle était vraiment désespérée surtout qu'Oliver était encore à starling et que le casino se trouvait à plus de 50 minutes de trajet, lorsqu'il arriverait elle serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, comment avait t'elle pu être encore si stupide. Elle aurait du lui en parlé mais elle voulait faire plaisir à Théa et une fois de plus sa gentillesse et son bon coeur avait eu raison d'elle. Son agresseur la poussa contre le mur et commença à la toucher, elle frémit, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, il avait emprisonné ses deux mains avec sa main droite, il était fort trop fort pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, quelqu'un arriva derrière son agresseur et lui asséna un gros coup sur la tête. Celui-ci tomba sur le côté et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute, elle se cogna la tête sur le sol mais, elle était enfin libéré de son agresseur.

Lorsqu'Oliver entendit le nom de la rue, il courut le plus rapidement dans cette direction. Au loin il vit Felicity avec cet homme qui la traînait par les cheveux. Son sang bouillonna, il était entré dans une rage noire, personne ne faisait de mal aux gens qu'il aimait et encore moins à la femme qui était tout pour lui.

Il ralentit le pas histoire de ne pas se faire repéré, malgré le fait qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose voir cet homme mort. Quelque instant plus tard, il vit l'individu collait sa copine contre un mur et la tripotait. Il prit un morceau de bois qui se trouvait sur le côté de la ruelle, s'approcha discrètement de l'agresseur et lui flanqua un coup derrière la tête. Felicity fut emporté avec lui dans sa chute et s'était cogné la tête. Il alla de suite vers elle.

 _\- Felicity, ça va !_

 _\- Oliver ! tu es là. Merci d'être venue à mon secours._

 _\- Je serai toujours la pour toi. Est ce que ça va? Il ne t'a rien fait ?_

 _\- Non, tu es arrivé à temps. Mais comment as tu fais pour arriver aussi vite ?_

 _\- Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure. En attendant allons rejoindre l'équipe sur le parking._

Oliver aida Felicity à se relever, elle était légèrement sonné mais elle était saine et sauve. Il l'a pris par la taille et tout deux allèrent rejoindre les autres.

Dig était arrivé peu après qu'Oliver soit parti dans la ruelle. Il surveillait Théa, qui ne faisait que pleurer, elle avait peur pour son amie. Lorsqu'elle vit Felicity revenir avec Oliver elle courut dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu vas bien? Il ne t'a rien fait._

 _\- Non c'est bon Ollie est arrivé à temps._

 _Théa embrassa Oliver sur la joue et le remercia._

 _-(Dig) Oliver il est où le type ?_

 _-Je l'ai laissé dans la ruelle, il est inconscient, je l'ai assommé._

 _-Je vais allé le fouiller rapidement, je reviens._

Dig arriva près de l'homme, tâtonna sa veste, trouva le revolver qui ne contenait aucune balle. Il s'empara de son portefeuille pour savoir à qui il avait affaire . Max Hunting résident dans les glades.

L'homme reprit conscience, il supplia Dig de ne pas lui faire de mal.

 _\- Je ne te ferai rien de plus même si ma main me démange, écoute moi bien parce que je ne te le redirai pas deux fois, la prochaine fois que tu essaie de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi, je te jure que je te retrouverais, je te ferais bien pire que ce qui t'es arrivé ce soir, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

 _\- Oui, oui._

Dig se releva, embarqua le revolver et repartit en direction du parking.

 _\- Je lui ai mis le trouille de sa vie, j'espère qu'il a compris et qu'il ne s'attaquera plus à d'autre femme._

 _\- (Felicity) Merci Dig !_

 _-Y'a pas de quoi ma belle._


	7. Chapter 7 trajet

Chapitre 7

 _\- (Oliver)Dig tu as pris le van, excellente idée, nous allons mettre ma moto dedans, je vais rentrer avec la voiture de Felicity._

 _\- Pas de problème Oliver, heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps._

 _\- Oui ! Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée avec Lyla._

 _\- Oh non je te rassure tu n'as rien gâché du tout, l'argus l'a retenue toute la soirée. Du coup j'étais seul à la maison et je m'ennuyais._

 _-(Théa) Ah nous avons animé ta soirée alors._

 _-(Oliver) Théa tais toi s'il te plait_

Théa se tue, Oliver lui lançait un regard plus que noir. Elle s'était mise dans les ennuis et, avait en plus de cela emmené Felicity avec elle. Il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner.

Roy aida Oliver et Dig à transporter la moto dans le van puis, il monta à bord avec lui, tandis qu'Oliver parti avec les filles dans la mini.

Dans la voiture, personne ne parla il y régnait un silence inhabituel. Théa assise à l'arrière avait fini par s'endormir probablement à cause de l'effet de l'alcool et de l'angoisse car, il n'était pas si tard que cela, tandis que Felicity regardait la route qui défilait devant ses yeux. Oliver quand à lui,essayait de maîtriser sa colère, il s'imagina ce qui se serait produit si il n'était pas arrivé rapidement. Il n'en voulait pas aux filles enfin pas vraiment, elles avaient le droit de sortir mais il aurait aimé être au courant de leur projet de soirée. Il les aurait accompagnés tout en leur laissant la liberté de s'amuser, au moins il aurait été avec elle et rien n'aurait pu leur arrivés enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Après vingt minutes de trajet, Felicity commença à s'assoupir quand une main vint se coller sur son épaule en la secouant un peu.

 _\- Chérie, ne t'endors pas, tu as reçu un coup sur la tête essaie de rester éveillé le temps du trajet._

Felicity rouvrit les yeux, elle avait du mal à les garder ouvert, les émotions, la peur et la fatigue jouaient sur son état. Elle regarda Oliver mais, il avait déjà reporté son attention sur la route.

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver_

 _-Désolé pourquoi ?_

 _\- De t'avoir collé des ennuis et, de l'inquiétude que tu as eu une fois de plus._

 _-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je sais que cette idée de sortie au casino n'était probablement pas une des tiennes puisque je te connais et que tu détestes fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Ce que je me demande par contre c'est pourquoi tu as accepté et, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé._

Felicity jeta un oeil à l'arrière, elle ne voulait pas que Théa se fasse réprimander comme une enfant par son grand frère, elle devait plaider en sa faveur et, en celle de Théa ce qui n'allait probablement pas être une tâche très aisé.

- _Théa avait l'air si contente de cette sortie que je n'ai pas pu lui refuser, quand elle m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parlé, j'ai accepté sans même réfléchir._

 _\- Vous allez me faire mourir toutes les deux._

Ils arrivèrent devant le loft quelques minutes après John et Roy. Oliver se gara et descendit de la voiture,il réveilla Théa.

 _\- Théa on est arrivé, réveille toi._

 _\- Ollie porte moi je n'ai pas le courage de marcher._

Oliver ne put résister une fois de plus à la mine enfantine que faisait sa soeur, il la sortie de voiture et la prit dans ses bras, il demanda à Felicity de l'attendre dans la voiture le temps qu'il amène sa soeur dans sa chambre.

Roy les suivis tandis que Dig s'approcha de la miss.

 _\- Ca va, il ne t'a pas trop rouspété._

 _\- Pour le moment ça va, le premier round c'est bien passé mais, je crois que le second ne sera pas aussi facile._

 _\- Tu as eu chaud Fel, heureusement qu'Oliver a réussi à te retrouver sinon à l'heure actuel tu serais étendue sur un lit d'hôpital ou pire encore à la morgue._

 _\- Je sais John, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce type s'en ai pris à moi, je n'ai même pas triché, j'ai joué comme une déesse et j'ai gagné._

 _\- Il a probablement été meurtri dans son âme d'avoir été battu au poker par une femme._

 _\- Oui c'est surement cela. En tout cas je l'ai ruiné, j'ai gagné 8000 dollars ce soir alors que j'en avais misé que 100 au départ._

- _Tu es sérieuse 8000 dollars._

Felicity acquiesça et sortie de son sac la liasse de billet qu'elle venait de gagner, elle était fiere de sa réussite. John regarda l'argent avec des yeux rond comme des billes, il était super fier d'elle.

 _\- Pas étonnant que ce gars a dérailler, tu l'as carrément plumé._

 _\- Oui lui et les autres..._

Il riait de bon coeur tous les deux lorsqu'Oliver arriva près d'eux.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait autant rire ?_

 _\- Felicity te racontera._

 _-Salut les amis à demain._

Oliver redémarra et s'engagea sur la route, le trajet entre l'appartement de Théa et celui de Felicity se fit rapidement et dans le silence.

Felicity descendit de la voiture suivit de près par Oliver.

 _\- Tu montes ?_

Chez Dig :

Dig arriva chez lui, il vit de la lumière à la fenêtre de son appartement, Lyla devait surement être rentré. Il grimpa les marches rapidement et entra chez lui.

 _-John où étais tu passé ! Je suis rentrée y'a dix minutes, ne te voyant pas dans l'appartement je commençais à m'affoler._

 _\- Tu n'as pas essayer mon portable !_

 _\- Si, je suis tombé sur la messagerie._

Dig sortit son téléphone et vérifia ses appels.

 _-Je n'ai plus de batterie, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va pour le mieux, j'ai du rejoindre Oliver au casino qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville, les filles avaient des ennuies._

Il lui raconta en détails, la soirée qui venait de se passer.

 _-Tant mieux si tout le monde va bien._

 _\- Et toi, que te voulait l'argus?_

 _\- Je dois partir en mission à Paris dans quinze jours._

 _\- Paris, dans quinze jours, sérieusement juste après noël._

 _-Hum hum ! Ca aurait pu être pire tu sais, on passera qand même noël avec nos amis._

 _-Oui je sais Lyla, mais Paris c'est pas la porte à côté, tu sais combien de temps doit durer la mission?_

 _\- Non je ne sais rien de rien pour le moment. Je suis morte de fatigue, allons nous coucher._


	8. Chapter 8 : Jouons ensemble

Chapitre 8

Oliver accepta la proposition de sa belle. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et se débarrassèrent de leur veste. Felicity fit tombé sa pochette, son téléphone tomba sur le sol ainsi que tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné ce soir.

Oliver n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se dit qu'elle avait sacrément du tricher ce soir pour accumuler autant d'argent en une heure trente de temps. Felicity entreprit le ramassage mais Oliver la retint par le bras.

 _\- Comment as-tu fais pour gagner autant d'argent._

 _\- Comment ça Oliver comment j'ai fait ! J'ai joué tout simplement._

 _\- Felicity, je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute une fois de plus, hier m'a bien suffit alors s'il te plait dit moi juste que tu as joué correctement et que tu as eu de la chance._

 _\- Oh! tu crois que j'ai triché n'est-ce pas._

 _\- Ecoute je n'en sais rien la seule fois où nous sommes allés au casino c'était pour une affaire et tu avais compté les cartes..._

Felicity repensa à cette affaire et en effet, elle avait du tricher pour se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur afin de placer un mouchard sur l'ordinateur. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Oliver qu'elle savait parfaitement jouer au poker et qu'elle avait appris à la fac avec ses amis.

 _\- Je te rassure de suite, je n'ai pas triché ! Sais-tu jouer au poker Ollie ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur pourquoi cette question !_

 _\- Bon installe toi sur un tabouret, je reviens de suite._

Oliver s'installa dans la cuisine en attendant Felicity qui était probablement partie chercher de quoi faire une partie de poker. Une idée lui vint soudain à l'esprit, il était plutôt doué à ce jeu et, plutôt que de jouer de l'argent il allait lui proposer autre chose. Felicity revint quelque instant plus tard avec les jetons, le jeu de carte et, déposa le tout sur la table.

 _\- Veux-tu quelque chose à boire avant que nous commencions ?_

 _\- Oui, je veux bien un coca si tu as !_

 _\- Va pour un coca alors._

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, pris deux canettes de coca en versa dans les verres et, donna le sien à Oliver.

 _\- Tu es prêt !_

 _\- Oui ! Mais Felicity , nous jouerons selon mes règles d'accord._

 _\- Tes règles, tu as peur de perdre ou quoi !_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais plutôt que jouer de l'argent j'aimerais faire quelque chose de diffèrent. Je voudrais qu'on fasse un strip poker, à chaque partie que l'un de nous gagne, le perdant retire un vêtement, le jeu s'arrête quand l'un de nous n'a plus rien à retirer._

Felicity se mit à rire.

 _\- Oliver ! Tu te rends compte que tu vas te retrouver nu dans mon appartement et probablement plus rapidement que tu ne le penses._

 _\- Ma chérie, je te trouve bien sur de toi !_

Felicity, se leva fit le tour de la table et alla déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais comme d'habitude celui-ci se fit de plus en plus langoureux et ils eurent du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre.

 _\- Dis donc, tu n'essayerais pas de me distraire !_

 _\- Moi ! Mais pas du tout, c'est juste que tu es irrésistible et, nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis ce matin._

Felicity retourna à sa place, ils commencèrent à jouer la première partie et comme l'avait dit la demoiselle, Oliver ne tarda pas à perdre sa chemise. Après six parties, Oliver n'avait plus de chemise, de tee-shirt , de chaussure, de pantalon, de chaussette. Il ne lui restait que son caleçon. Felicity n'avait ôté que ses chaussures.

Oliver se dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché, il n'aurait jamais dû proposer un tel arrangement. Il ne se sentait pas du tout gêner, c'est juste que sa fierté en prenait un coup de se faire laminer ainsi dans une discipline tel que celle-ci.

- _Alors Ollie, on fait la septième partie où nous arrêtons là ?_

Oliver se leva attrapa Felicity par les hanches, la fit basculer sur la table et l'embrassa. Leur étreinte se fit de plus en plus ardente, Oliver enleva sa robe, caressa son corps et lui mordilla le cou. Felicity n'en pouvait plus, elle supplia Oliver du regard de faire plus que ça.

Il n'avait pas l'air motivé, il était content d'avoir un peu de pouvoir, elle était tout à lui et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle était prise au piège entre ses caresses et ses bisous qui la rendaient folle de désir.

- _S'il te plaît Ollie, allons dans la chambre, je n'en peux plus._

Il mit fin à son supplice, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le lit et, il lui fit tendrement l'amour avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux fatigués par la soirée qui venait de s'écouler et par le fait que l'aube commençait à poindre dans le ciel.


	9. Chapter 9 : le plan des filles

Chapitre 9

Oliver fût réveillé par un bruit, il ouvrit les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé mais le bruit se refit entendre. Il regarda Felicity qui dormait profondément, il lui déposa un léger bisou sur l'épaule et s'habilla à la hâte.

Les coups frappés à la porte se firent de plus en plus insistant, intérieurement il remercia la propriétaire de Felicity de ne pas avoir mis de sonnette à la porte, car sa belle dormait et, avec la soirée et la nuit qu'il avait passé, il voulait qu'elle se repose encore un peu.

 _\- J'arrive !_

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa soeur.

 _-Théa !_

 _\- Bonjour Oliver !_

Elle regarda son frère interloqué de le voir chez Felicity même si, elle se doutait qu'il passait la plupart de ses nuits chez elle. Le voir la devant ses yeux, elle pris conscience de la réalité. Réalité qui ne lui déplu pas loin de la, son frère était plus qu'heureux depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments quelque mois plus tôt. Et, elle y était pour quelque chose d'ailleurs.

 **Flash back**

 **Ils étaient tout les deux dans le repaire quand Felicity fit son apparition, elle avait demandé à Oliver si elle pouvait avoir sa soirée.**

 _ **\- Ta soirée tu es sérieuse, on a un trafic d'arme qui sévi dans les glades, on avait besoin de toi pour le localiser.**_

 _ **\- Dig sera très bien faire le boulot à ma place, j'ai vraiment besoin de ma soirée s'il te plait.**_

 **Elle regarda mon frère avec des yeux aguicheurs et un petit sourire en coin, il ne put résister et lui dit oui. De toute façon elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de lui quand elle prenait cette air.**

 _ **\- Très bien, je te la laisse, après tout je ne suis pas ton patron. Mais, je peux quand même savoir ce que tu comptes faire ou se serai trop demandé.**_

 _ **\- Oui, Ray et moi allons dîner. Tu sais nous sommes ensemble depuis un bon mois et nous n'avons pas encore pu nous octroyer une soirée rien qu'a deux. Et comme Ray n'a que ce soir, je voulais lui faire plaisir.**_

 **Oliver la regarda, lui fit un signe de tête et se retourna. Ah ce moment la, je vis une telle souffrance et désespoir dans son regard, que je me dis qu'il fallait que je lui parle le plus sérieusement possible afin qu'il se bouge les fesses.**

 **Felicity s'en alla en nous souhaitant une bonne soirée. Oliver, fou de rage alla frapper sur son mannequin de toute ses forces. Je m'avançais donc vers lui, et posa une main sur son dos.**

 _ **\- Oliver, il faut que nous parlions.**_

 _ **\- Parler de quoi Théa ? Tu devrais me laisser et rejoindre Roy à l'étage, il a probablement plus besoin de toi que moi.**_

 **Je ne me suis pas démontée, je lui ai tiré sur le bras, il s'est retourné rapidement avec un air sévère sur le visage.**

 **-** ** _Théa je viens de te demander de me laisser tranquille, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._**

 _ **\- Et, bien moi si et tu vas m'écouter parce que la tu m'irrites sérieusement.**_

 **Il avait baissé son regard sur le sol, lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il sembla résigné à m'écouter.**

 _ **\- Vas-y je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me dire!**_

 _ **\- Ollie, j'ai vu la façon dont tu la regarde, et j'ai vu combien le fait qu'elle ai quelqu'un dans sa vie t'affecte au point que tu n'arrives même plus à contrôler tes émotions.**_

 _ **\- Tu es probablement la seule à l'avoir remarqué, même elle, ne s'en rend pas compte. Enfin si elle sait les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pourtant, elle m'a gentiment repoussé ce jour la.**_

 _ **\- Elle t'a repoussé ! Tu es sur que tu ne lui as pas plutôt dis un truc du style je te cite "je ne peux pas être avec toi et sauver la ville"**_

 **Oliver était surpris que je lui sorte cette phrase, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois au courant néanmoins, si il avait fait un peu plus attention, il aurait vu que Felicity et moi nous étions rapprochés depuis un certain temps. Ce qu'il ne savait pas non plus c'est que c'est moi qui lui avait suggérer de le rendre jaloux avec un homme, juste pour voir ses réactions.**

 **On avait établi ce plan pendant des jours, certes Felicity sortait avec Ray mais, ils étaient simplement ami même, si Ray avait un instant profité de la situation et l'avait embrassé. Felicity lui avait remis les idées en place en lui disant qu' elle et lui ça ne pourraient pas se faire, qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme toutefois, il pouvait rester ami. Il avait accepté. Malheureusement, Oliver était passé devant le restaurant à cette instant et avait assisté à la scène du baiser.**

 _ **\- Depuis quand vous vous parlez toutes les deux ?**_

 _ **\- Hummm ! Ca dois bien faire quatre mois en fait. Elle t'aime tu sais.**_

 _ **\- Elle m'aime ! ne dis pas de bêtises Théa, je l'ai vu embrassé Ray devant ce restaurant l'autre soir, je passais en moto pour rentrer au loft et je les ai vu. J'étais fou de rage, je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment un idiot de l'avoir repoussé, je voulais seulement qu'elle soit heureuse, et quand je l'ai vu ainsi avec lui, je me suis dit que je n'avais que ce que je méritais.**_

 _ **\- Ce que tu mérites Ollie c'est d'être heureux ! Pourquoi repousses tu le bonheur ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas peut être la peur de la perdre, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces cinq longues années et en voyant tout ce que j'ai vu, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas le droit de vivre heureux puis, qui voudrait d'un homme aussi brisé que moi Théa.**_

 **C'était bien la première fois que mon frère s'ouvrait ainsi, je savais qu'il avait vécu l'enfer mais, le fait qu'il m'en parle sans que je lui force la main, m'émue. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.**

 **-** ** _Théa, pourquoi pleures tu ? Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tout ce qu'il faut retenir c'est que je suis revenu et, que j'ai changé. Je me sens meilleurs qu'avant. Avant j'étais un play boy qui faisait souffrir les gens que j'aimais, maintenant je suis certes un homme brisé de l'intérieur mais je suis plus fort et j'essaie de sauver des vies et de rendre la ville meilleur._**

 _ **\- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu t'ouvres ainsi et ça me fait super plaisir, même si tu n'a pas dit grand chose, je me dis que c'est un bon début. Pour ce qui est de Felicity, je sais qu'elle t'aime parce qu'elle me l'a dit. Ray n'est qu'un moyen d'attirer ton attention Ollie.**_

 _ **\- Attirer mon attention comment ça !**_

 **Je lui expliquait alors notre super plan qui n'était pas si ingénieux que ça d'ailleurs mais qui avait tout de même l'air de fonctionner, Oliver était jaloux et il l'aimait.**

 _ **\- Merci de m'avoir dit tout cela mais je ne vois pas comment je peux lui dire que je l'aime après tout ce que je lui ai dit et fait.**_

 _ **\- Elle t'aime Ollie, elle comprendra et te pardonnera, il faut juste que tu agisses avant de la perdre définitivement, elle ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie.**_

 _ **\- Merci Théa ! pour tout.**_

 **Il partit se changer,et remonta l'escalier rapidement me laissant seule avec un sourire béat sur le visage.**

 **Oliver**

 **Je montais les escaliers, traversa le club rapidement, monta sur ma moto et alla directement à l'appartement de Felicity, il ne me restait que trente minutes avant l'arrivé de Dig au verdant.**

 **Une fois devant sa porte, je fus prit une fois de plus d'hésitation, c'était tellement plus simple tout à l'heure avec ma soeur, tout est tellement plus simple avec elle d'ailleurs. Ici les choses étaient différentes, je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. Après quelque seconde qui m'avait semblé durer une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Felicity à la mine étonné vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soirée noire qui épousée parfaitement son corps, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle était sublime.**

 _ **\- Oliver ! Que fais-tu la?**_

 _ **\- Je peux entrer s'il te plait ? Je dois te parler mais, pas sur le pallier.**_

 _ **\- Bien sur, entre.**_

 **Je fis mon entré dans son appartement qui était super bien rangé, au dessus de sa télévision se trouvé une affiche de robin des bois, son canapé était placé face à la Tv le tout donné sur une grande baie vitré avec vue sur le plus beau parc de starling. Sa cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, elle était dans les tons sable avec un plan de travail en bois. Un grand bar avec six tabourets faisait office de salle à manger.**

 _ **\- C'est sympas chez toi !**_

 _ **\- Tu es venue jusque chez moi juste pour me dire ça ?**_

 _ **\- Non bien sur que non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois ton intérieur.**_

 **Felcity sentit qu'Oliver était gêné, elle se reprit :**

 _ **\- Ravie que ça te plaise.**_

 _ **\- Felicity écoute je suis venu pour te dire que je suis un vrai idiot, enfin surtout avec toi. Je t'aime et j'ai envie que nous essayons toi et moi.**_

 **Felicity n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle pensait avoir rêvé, ou qu'il ne soit vraiment pas sérieux.**

 _ **\- Je suis sérieuse Oliver ! Si tu me dis ça juste parce que je sors avec Ray ce soir autant que tu t'en ailles.**_

 _ **\- Et je suis sérieux aussi, je veux que nous essayons, on verra bien ou cela nous mène enfin, si tu es d'accord.**_

 **Pour toute réponse, Felicity s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Après plusieurs minute ils se séparèrent, personne ne dit un mot, Oliver rompit le silence.**

 _ **\- Je devrai y aller, Dig ne va pas tarder à arriver. On se voit après ta soirée ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ! mais, la tout de suite je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'y aller.**_

 _ **\- Si vas-y, on rattrapera le temps après, Ray va t'attendre, il risque de ne pas être content que tu annules à la dernière minutes, promet moi simplement qu'il ne t'embrassera pas.**_

 _ **\- Promis nous sommes juste amis.**_

 _ **\- C'est ce que Théa me disait.**_

 **A tout à l'heure, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sur son front et quitta l'appartement.**

 **Felicity referma la porte, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle envoya rapidement un texto à Théa pour la remercier.**


	10. Chapter 10 : shopping

Chapitre 10

 _ **(fin du flash back)**_

 _\- Théa, qu'est ce que tu fais ici !_

 _\- Oliver sais-tu que c'est impoli de laisser une dame sur le seuil de la porte ?_

 _\- Excuse-moi entre._

 _-Felicity n'est pas la ? On avait rendez vous à quatorze heure au centre commercial._

 _\- Quatorze heure attend quel heure est-il ?_

 _\- Bientôt seize heure !_

 _\- Wahou dis donc nous avons dormi une sacrée partie de la journée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà si tard._

 _-Je suppose que la belle dort encore !_

 _\- Oui, elle se repose nous nous sommes couchés tôt ce mâtin._

 _-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait._

Felicity se réveilla au son de la voix de Théa qui lui était parvenue depuis le salon, elle étendit son bras sur le côté et ne rencontra que le matelas, elle se leva, s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit les Queen dans le salon.

 _\- Oh la marmotte, tu es réveillée ?_

 _\- Théa ! qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _-Tu as clairement oublié notre rendez-vous cette après-midi._

 _-Oups je suis désolé. Laisse moi le temps de me préparer et nous y allons._

Elle s'avança vers Oliver, lui fit une étreinte avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

 _\- Tu veux un café Théa._

 _\- Avec plaisir Oliver._

Le frère et la soeur partagèrent un café en bavardant des événements de la veille au soir.

 _-Tu savait que Felicity jouait super bien au poker ?_

 _-Elle m'en avait touché deux mots, c'est pour cela que je voulais quel m'emmène au casino._

 _\- Je ne savais pas moi, pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant._

 _\- Probablement parce que vous avez du mal à discuter tout les deux._

Felicity arriva à ce moment la, elle s'assit à côté de son homme.

 _-Vous parlez de moi la ?_

 _-Oui, de tes supers talents au poker._

 _\- Ah donc Oliver t'a dit qu'hier je l'avais battu, sur sept parties j'en ai perdu qu'une._

 _-Non il ne m'a rien dit du tout._

Oliver se fit petit, il ne dit rien se leva rapidement, proposa un latte à Fecility qu'elle accepta volontiers. Il la servit, l'embrassa, leur souhaita une bonne séance shopping et pris congés.

 _-Bon alors on y va, les cadeaux de noël ne vont pas s'acheter tout seul ! Laurel nous rejoins au centre commercial._

 _\- Super allons-y alors, je vais pouvoir dépenser l'argent que j'ai gagné hier._

 _-Laurel est la-bas !_

Elle rejoignirent Laurel et partirent en direction des boutiques.

 _-(Laurel) ça va les filles, alors vous étiez ou hier soir ?_

 _-(Théa) On est allée au casino, mais la soirée ne s'est pas terminé comme on l'espèrait._

 _\- (Laurel) ah bon qu'est ce qui c'est passé?_

Les filles racontèrent les événements de la veille.

 _-(Felicity) A ce propos Laurel, merci d'avoir aidé les garçons à nous retrouver._

 _-(Laurel) Oliver n'a pas su tenir sa langue, je me doutais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance._

 _-(Felicity) Il n'a rien dit je t'assure, j'ai fait le rapprochement toute seule._

 _\- (Théa) Laurel tu n'en as pas parlé à Tommy hein._

 _-(Laurel) Si, il a bien vu à mon air que j'étais préoccupée. Désolé !_

 _-(Théa) Quel galère d'avoir deux frères, je vous assure les filles, vous êtes plus que chanceuse._

Après un marathon dans les boutiques, elle s'arrêtèrent dans un café. Laurel avait quitté les filles devant la bijouterie prétextant un rendez-vous avec Tommy. Felicity était super contente de ses achats, elle avait trouvé une magnifique gourmette pour la petite Sarah ainsi que plein de vêtement dans différentes taille.

 _\- (Théa) Elle est vraiment gâté cette petite puce._

 _-(Felicity) Ca sert à ça une marraine non !_

Pour Oliver elle avait pris un pull over, une montre dans une grande bijouterie de luxe. Quand le vendeur les avait vu entrées, il ne s'était même pas intéressé à elles se disant probablement qu'elles étaient la juste pour flâner et se faire mal aux yeux vu le prix qu'affichait l'établissement.

Felicity était allée le chercher et lui avait demandé le modèle qu'elle avait repéré, il lui avait demandé si elle était sur d'elle, et lui avait même proposé une montre moins chère, elle refusa poliment. Elle demanda à Théa de se choisir quelque chose.

Après plusieurs hésitation, Théa avait opté pour une paire de boucle d'oreille en or blanc sertie de petit diamant. Elle avait réussi à ne pas dépasser les 8000 dollars qu'elle avait gagné, elle était super contente de ses achats et surtout d'avoir pu faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aimait. Le vendeur encaissa l'argent et leur sourit.

Les filles regagnèrent le parking, et partirent chez Théa. Il déposèrent leur achats dans l'entrée et se posèrent dans le canapé complètement hors service. Felicity reçu un sms d'Oliver

" Chérie, je suis au verdant, je m'ennuie, avez vous terminé vos achats ? Tu me manques. "

" Achat terminé je suis chez toi, rejoins-nous."

Oliver ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, 15 minutes après la réception du message, il entra dans le loft, fonça sur elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _\- Ollie, il y a un endroit à l'étage qui s'appel "chambre" tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _\- Bien sur Speedy, mais nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps, nous partons. Ah au fait Roy t'attend au verdant, je crois que vous avez une soirée ce soir._

Sur ces dires, il embrassa sa soeur, pris Felicity par la main et partirent chez elle.

(Laurel)

 _\- Tommy, je suis rentrée !_

 _\- Déjà ! tu n'a pas mis longtemps, je pensais que les filles adoraient passer du temps dans les boutiques, échapperais-tu à cette règle ?_

 _\- Bien sur que non, j'avais simplement envie de te voir avant que tu ne partes pour ton voyage d'affaire._

 _\- T'es mignonne. Comment va ma soeur ? Toujours en vie après les événements d'hier ?_

 _\- Oui Oliver n'a pas été trop dur avec elle._

 _\- Tu lui as dit que je m'absentais ?_

 _\- Oups ça mets complètement sortie de la tête, appel la ou envoie lui un message._

 _-Je le ferai plus tard, j'ai encore plein de chose à préparer, mais avant je vais profiter un peu de toi._

Il l'embrassa et il s'en allèrent dans la chambre.


	11. Chapter 11 : une soirée tranquille

Chapitre 11

Oliver et Felicity arrivèrent en même temps à l'appartement, Felicity avec sa voiture et lui en moto. Ils entrèrent, rangèrent leur manteau dans la penderie et s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

Felicity s'était lové contre Oliver.

 _\- Tu as froid ! tu es glacé._

 _\- Hum hum ! Je ne me suis probablement pas assez couverte pour sortir, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse si froid._

 _-Nous sommes en plein hiver et, en plus à Starling, tu pensais être au milieu du désert avec une température dépassant les 30 degrès?_

 _\- Dis donc tu ne serai pas en train de te moquer de moi Monsieur Queen ?_

Felicity dis cela en lui asséna une tape dans l'épaule, son poignet craqua un coup, elle ressenti une vive douleur qui monta rapidement dans le haut du bras.

 _\- Aie ! la vache, je me suis fais super mal, bon sang Oliver comment est ce que tes bras peuvent être aussi dur ..._

 _\- Des années d'épreuves, et surtout beaucoup d'entrainement sur l'échelle pour le plaisir des yeux d'une certaine fille dont je tairai le nom. Allez montre moi ce poignet, il a bien craqué._

 _-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé, probablement une simple entorse, regarde j'arrive à le bouger._

 _\- Viens dans la salle de bain, je vais le masser avec de la crème et te faire un joli bandage._

Felicity s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire tout en lui donnant sa main. Oliver prit une noisette de crème et l'appliqua sur son poignet en de légers massage ensuite, il le banda correctement. Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa main et la lâcha délicatement.

Felicity se redressa, prit Oliver par le cou et commença à l'embrasser, sans que leur lèvres ne se décollent, il la souleva et l'emmena jusque son lit. Il la déposa sur les couvertures, se détacha d'elle et entreprit de la déshabiller. Il lui donna de longues caresses, lui mordilla le cou, et s'appliqua à embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il descendit vers son intimité et la rendit folle de désir. Felicity poussait des gémissements, son corps n'était que de sensation, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait l'impression de se consumer.

 _\- Oliver s'il te plait, viens ! tu es en train de me rendre folle._

Oliver leva les yeux, y croisa son regard empli de désir, flamboyant pour lui, il remonta doucement vers elle, tout en restant concentré sur son regard puis il ôta son tee shirt et son caleçon. Il s'allongea sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser et la pénétra. Il fit des mouvements de rein d'abord très lent mais Felicity n'en pouvait plus, elle ondula son bassin dans un rythme plus soutenu que le sien.

- _Melle Smoack vous êtes bien pressé ! reste sage sinon je reprends mes caresses._

Elle se calma direct ne voulant pas une fois de plus être au supplice, Oliver souriait contre son oreille. Il était l'homme le plus heureux en cet instant. Il accéléra la cadence, senti Felicity se contracter sous lui et cria son nom, il ne lui fallu pas très longtemps pour rejoindre sa belle dans l'extase. Ils se séparèrent fatigué mais heureux.

Oliver posé sur le dos ouvrit son bras pour qu'elle puisse venir poser sa tête sur ses pectoraux, elle ne se fit pas prier et vint s'installer. Aucun des deux ne parlaient, elle écoutait les battements de son coeur tandis que lui, lui effleurait la peau de son épaule du bout des doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes avant que la sonnerie du portable d'Oliver ne vint interrompre ce moment reposant.

Oliver attrapa son téléphone qui était posé sur la table de chevet et décrocha. Felicity n'avait pas bougé et, n'était pas décidé à le faire.

 _\- Tommy !_

 _\- Salut Oliver, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas !_

Il regarda Felicity avant de répondre.

 _\- Non ça va, que se passe t'il ?_

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire "oui tu me déranges", Tommy n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il faisait en ce moment.

 _\- Pourquoi il faut une excuse maintenant pour prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami._

Oliver ria.

 _\- Oui bon effectivement, j'ai besoin de toi Oliver, je dois prendre l'avion demain mâtin et Laurel ne peut pas m'y emmener, du coup je me demandais si mon vieille ami pourrait le faire._

 _\- Bien sur ! A quel heure je dois t'y emmener ?_

 _\- Mon avion décolle à 13 h, disons pour 11 h comme cela, ça me laisse le temps d'enregistrer mes bagages et peut être même prendre un café avec toi._

 _\- Ok pour demain je serai chez toi à l'heure convenu._

Oliver mit fin à la conversation, reposa le téléphone la où il était posé quelque instant plus tôt.

 _\- Oliver, ce serai peut être bien si tu emmenais tes affaires ici._

 _\- Tu me proposes de vivre ici, avec toi._

\- C'est pas ce qu'on fait déjà ? On passe tout notre temps libre chez moi et ensemble, donc je me disais que ce serai plus simple si tu emmenais tes affaires personnelles. Ca t'éviterai de toujours transporter ton sac de sport. Si tu veux bien sur.

 _\- Bien sur que je le veux, comment pourrai t'il en être autrement, j'amènerai le tout demain. Ce sera vite fait, je n'ai pas grand chose en fait._

Felicity se redressa et l'embrassa, elle se leva partie faire une toilette rapide et s'habilla d'une jolie nuisette assortie d'une robe de chambre en satin.

Lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans la chambre Oliver avait disparu. Elle le trouva dans la cuisine, il cuisinait une omelette avec des champignons, des pommes de terre et quelques morceaux de fromages.

 _-Humm ça sent bon ce que tu nous prépares ._

 _\- J'avais faim, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir les crocs toi aussi._

 _\- Bien vu._

 _\- J'adore ta tenue, tu sais que si je n'étais pas occupé à cuisiner, je te l'aurai déjà retiré._

 _\- Tu es insatiable Oliver !_

 _\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, je ne vois même pas comment ça pourrait être possible._

Pendant qu'Oliver finissait la préparation de l'omelette, Felicity mit la table. Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent des deux heures de shopping de Felicity, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait acheté, elle lui parla des cadeaux pour Sarah, celui de Théa mais se tue en ce qui concerna les siens.

 _-Demain, nous sommes déjà lundi, fin du week-end._

 _\- Oui retour chez Palmer pour une nouvelle semaine._

 _\- Dis c'est quand ce gala déjà?_

 _\- Mardi soir !_

 _\- Ok, j'espère qu'il y aura de quoi faire dans les rues pour que je puisse tuer le temps et mes nerfs._

 _\- Tu n'as rien à craindre tu le sais pourtant !_

 _\- Je sais bien mais des qu'il s'agit de Ray et toi, j'éprouve des difficultés pour me contrôler._

Felicity se leva, posa un main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Oliver et débarrassa la table. Il l'aida à mettre la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle et passèrent le reste de la soirée devant la télévision.

Ca faisait un petit moment qu'il n'était pas allé chasser les criminels de la ville. Pour le moment il n'y avait pas de gros soucis dans les rues, de ce fait Oliver laissait la police gérer les problèmes.


	12. Chapter 12 : Retard

Chapitre 12.

Le réveil sonna à 6h30 précise, Felicity ouvrit un oeil, éteignit le réveil qui n'avait pas du tout sortit son compagnon de son sommeil , tenta de se lever mais sa tête retomba immédiatement sur l'oreiller. Elle était complètement crevée et, avait l'impression de n'avoir dormie que cinq minutes. Elle se dit qu'elle resterait encore un peu le temps d'émerger.

 _\- Fel, ma chérie ton téléphone n'arrête pas de vibrer._

 _\- Humm ! quel heure est-il._

 _\- Neuf heure !_

 _\- Quoi neuf heure, bon sang je me suis rendormie c'est pas vrai, je suis en retard au travail. C'est probablement Ray qui veut me virer, j'ai carrèment râté une réunion importante._

 _\- Hey calme toi, c'est pas bien grave tu as quoi genre trente minutes de retard, il ne va pas te virer, il a trop besoin de toi et de tes qualitées._

 _-Le vibreur de son téléphone se remit en marche, elle regarda l'écran et vit le nom de son patron._

 _\- Ray, je suis désolé pour la réunion, je me suis rendormie..._

\- Bonjour Felicity, ne panique pas tu es loin d'être en retard, il y a un accident sur l'autoroute et nos collaborateurs sont pris dans les embouteillages. Ce sera très bien si tu pouvais être la pour 9h45.

 _\- OUf ! enfin pas que je suis contente qu'il y est eut un accident, je m'en voulais d'être en retard et finalement ça se fini bien._

 _Enfin pour moi ..._

Oliver la regarda et lui intima gentiment de se taire, elle babillait. Il adorait cela surtout quand elle le faisait avec lui mais le faire avec son patron n'était probablement pas une chose à faire. De plus de la façon dont elle exprimait les choses on aurait pu croire qu'elle était heureuse de l'incident qui avait permis le retard de la réunion.

- _A tout de suite Felicity et passe le bonjour à Oliver._

Elle raccrocha, regarda Oliver et mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

 _-J'ai vraiment dit cette horreur !_

 _\- Oui tu l'as dit._

 _\- Oh ! Heureusement que Ray me connait sinon il aurait vraiment crû que j'étais contente._

 _\- Oui, tu aurai du te taire ma chérie car la tu t'es carrément enfoncé. Enfin je ne pense pas qu'il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur._

 _\- Mets les infos s'il te plaît pour voir si ce n'est pas trop grave_.

- _J'ai déjà regardé, c'est juste un carambolage, pas de blessé, juste de la tôle froissés. Tu peux te préparer l'esprit tranquille. Que veux-tu prendre pour ton petit déjeuner ?_

 _\- Des céréales avec du lait et un latte !_

Elle l'embrassa et le remercia puis alla se préparer pour le travail.

Oliver partit dans la cuisine et entreprît la préparation du repas. Il regarda par la baie vitrée et s'aperçut qu'il avait neigé. Des enfants emmitouflés de la tête au pied jouaient déjà à l'extérieur, profitant de la neige.

(Flash-back)

Il se rappela à cet instant les moments qu'il avait passé avec Théa et Tommy à chahuter lorsque le jardin du manoir était recouvert de blanc. Ils se mettaient à deux contre Théa, la bombardant de boules de neige, la malheureuse n'en pouvait plus. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de répliquer mais son frère et Tommy étaient bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle se réfugiait tout le temps dans le manoir en pleurant dans les bras de leur mère. Moïra, les disputaient mais le lendemain ils recommençaient.

(Fin du flash-back)

Ca ne le rassuré pas du tout, il détestait conduire dans la neige et il ne voulait pas que Felicity prenne la voiture par se temps. Il appela Dig.

- _Oliver qu'est ce qui se passe !_

 _\- Tu as vu le temps dehors ? La voiture de Fel n'est pas équipé de pneus neige, pourrais-tu l'emmener au travail? Je ne peux pas y aller, je t'expliquerais pourquoi dans la journée._

 _-Pas de soucis mon pote, je dois passer la prendre dans combien de temps._

 _-Elle doit être au travail dans 40 minutes._

 _\- ok je me mets en route de suite alors._

Felicity sortie de la salle de bain et s'installa à table.

 _\- Dig va t'emmener au travail, y'a une épaisse couche de neige à l'extérieur._

Felicity jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, regarda sa tenue et se dit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas approprié.

 _-Zut je suis déjà en retard, et le temps ne m'aide pas, j'aurai pas le temps de manger, je vais devoir me changer je ne risque pas de marcher dans la neige avec ce genre de chaussure._

Elle se leva, retourna dans la chambre pour se trouver une tenue adapté, Oliver la suivie. Il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda se battre avec les vêtements de sa penderie.

 _\- Robe, robe, robe et encore une robe. Ou est ce foutu jeans !_

Oliver riait, elle était vraiment marrante quand elle était énervé de la sorte. Toute ses robes étaient jonchés sur le sol, sa penderie presque vide, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _\- Ah le voilà ce fameux pantalon j'espère simplement que je rentre encore dedans._

Elle retira ses escarpins, ôta sa robe et passa son jean.

- _Ouf les heures que j'ai passé à la salle de fitness m'auront tout de même servie à quelque chose._

Elle enfila un haut, puis des boots pour la neige elle était enfin prête quand Dig, frappa à la porte.

 _\- Ton chauffeur est arrivé._

Elle regarda le sol de la chambre et partie ouvrir à Dig, la mine déconfite.

 _-Tu es prête ?_

 _-Oui ! je crois_

 _\- Couvre toi bien il fait un froid polaire dehors._

Oliver arriva dans le salon et salua Dig. Il enlaça Felicity et lui dit discrètement à l'oreille.

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas pour tes robes, je les rangerais. Elle sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le remercia._

 _-(Dig) Alors ce week end ? Ca va il ne t'a pas trop rouspété pour le casino._

 _\- Contre toute attente non du tout, il a même était très clément... On a passé le reste de la nuit à jouer au poker rien que tout les deux. Ne lui dis pas hein mais j'ai gagné six parties sur sept._

 _\- Ravi de savoir que vous avez fini par vous amuser._

 _\- Et toi, avec Lyla ?_

 _\- Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle devait partir pour Paris juste après noël._

 _-Paris ça fais un bout._

 _\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit, c'est pour le travail donc elle n'a pas trop le choix._

 _-Si tu es embêté pour Sarah, je serai ravie de la pouponner. Bon je file, nous sommes arrivés. A ce soir enfin si le temps le permet._

Dig la remercia, lui fit un signe et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Il était heureux d'être entouré de personne si attentionné à son égard, depuis la mort de son frère, il était brisé,meurtri, il ne vivait pas il survivait pour son neveu! Jamais il n'aurait espéré retrouver le bonheur un jour. La vie qu'il mène aujourd'hui avec Lyla et sa fille, il estimait qu'il la devait à un seul homme, son ami, son frère de coeur, Oliver. Celui-ci lui avait redonné le gout de se lever le mâtin pour qu'il aille combattre le crime ensemble et, faire de starling une ville plus sécurisante pour ses habitants. Pourtant Oliver semblait encore plus brisé que lui, son âme était devenue sombre, il n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Il était froid et paraissait insensible, ce qu'il avait vécu durant cinq années sur cette île l'avait rendu quasiment inhumain. Leur début n'avait pas était facile mais peu à peu l'un appris à apprivoiser l'autre, ils étaient tout doucement en train de remonter la colline mais John savait qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur Oliver, lui n'avait pas vécu autant de monstruosités.

L'arrivée de Felicity dans l'équipe, leur avait porté un nouveau souffle, surtout à Oliver. Des que la jeune femme était avec eux, il était totalement diffèrent, il réagissait différemment et surtout en dépit de tout ce que Dig espéré, il l'écoutait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire changer d'avis où à contourner une situation pour que celle-ci se retourne à leur avantage. Dig, l'avait souvent remercié, c'était leur petit rayon de soleil. Le repère brillait quand elle était présente, si elle ne pouvait pas venir pour des raisons personnel ou autre, le caractère difficile et bougon d'Oliver réapparaissait dans la minute où il franchissait la porte du sous-sol.

Un soir alors qu'Oliver était en chemin pour rentrer, Dig s'était confié à elle il se souvenait parfaitement de leur conversation

 _\- Ma belle, tu fais quoi ce soir !_

 _-Je vais rentrée, me doucher et me coucher ! Pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- Pour rien ! Felicity je voulais te remercier._

 _\- Pour ?_

- _D'être la avec nous, de nous faire partager ta bonne humeur, ton optimisme. Tu sais tu as donner énormèment à Oliver. Depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie, il n'est plus le même, tu l'as fais avancer, il devient un homme meilleur chaque jour et il t'écoute beaucoup._

Elle n'avait pas répondu, elle était venue déposé un bisou sur ma joue et partie le sourire aux lèvres en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Son évasion temporaire fût arrêté par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il répondit tout en quittant son stationnement.

Du côté d'Oliver

Felicity partie, Oliver se précipita dans la chambre et remis les robes dans la penderie. Il rangea un peu l'appartement, puis parti en direction du loft pour récupérer ses affaires.

Il inséra la clef dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte délicatement et entra chez sa soeur. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, Théa avait organisé une méga soirée la vieille au soir pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, elle devait probablement encore dormir.

Il monta les escaliers, pris un sac et y fourra toutes ses affaires. Ce fût vite fait, il n'avait que ses vêtements. Il sortit, percuta Théa qui se tenait au bord de son antre.

 _\- Speedy, je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé._

 _\- Pas du tout, que fais tu avec tes affaires ?_

 _\- J'emménage chez Felicity._

Théa se jeta a son cou, l'enlaça de toute ses forces et sourit, elle était heureuse.

 _\- Théa je ne sais pas comment je dois interpréter ton explosion de joie. Dois-je le prendre dans le sens ou tu es contente de ne me plus m'avoir dans tes jambes à te cocooner ou parce que tu es heureuse que je vive avec Felicity ?_

 _-Hum ! Oliver, prend le des deux façons, mais la seconde est vraiment celle que j'espérais depuis un moment déjà. Te voir heureux me rend heureuse. As tu le temps de prendre un café en ma compagnie ?_

 _\- Bien sur, je dois déposer Tommy à l'aéroport pour 11 h._

 _\- Tommy s'en va sans même me dire au revoir, mais quel genre de frère est-il !_

 _\- Probablement moins protecteur que moi ..._

 _\- Alors la, tu te trompes amplement mon cher Ollie, disons juste qu'il en a assez bavait pendant les cinq années ou tu n'étais pas présent. Je lui en ai fait voir de toute les couleurs et heureusement qu'à ce moment la, il ne savait pas que nous étions du même sang._

Le téléphone d'Oliver vibra.

 _-C'est Tommy justement_

 _-Oliver, mon vol a été annulé à cause des chutes de neige._

 _-Merci de m'avoir avertit._

 _-Tu as quelque chose de prévu à midi ? on pourrait peut être se faire une bouffe à deux, Laurel est débordé au bureau._

 _\- Non je n'avais rien de prévu, va pour un repas ensemble_.

Théa fit un signe à Oliver.

 _-Tommy je pense qu'une jeune fille voudrait bien se joindre à nous. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _-Emmène la, depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de partager un repas rien qu'avec ses frères._

Oliver convint du lieu avec Tommy, et raccrocha.

Il s'assit avec Théa, prirent leur café tout en discutant de leur vie.


	13. Chapter 13 : sortie en famille

Chapitre 13.

Oliver et Théa arrivèrent au restaurant un peu avant Tommy. Le maître des lieux les amena à leur table situé dans le coin le plus tranquille.

Oliver sortie son portable, il venait de recevoir un message

" Coucou, ma réunion vient de se terminer, on déjeune ensemble"

 _-Dit Théa, je sais que tu voulais passer du temps avec nous..._

Théa ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase :

 _-J'ai compris, Fel veut manger avec toi. Et tu aimerais qu'elle partage ce moment avec nous. Pas de soucis dis lui de nous rejoindre, elle n'a que la rue à traverser en plus._

"Bien sûr, je suis dans le coin, je passe te prendre"

Oliver n'attendit pas la réponse, il remit son manteau, sortit du restaurant, traversa la chaussé et poussa les portes de chez Palmer. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur l'attendit.

Par chance il ne fût pas très long, les portes s'ouvrirent, Oliver appuya sur le bouton du vingtième étage. Quelque minute plus tard il s'élança dans le couloir menant au bureau de sa bien aimé. Il frappa à la porte, Felicity était occupé sur son ordinateur.

Elle leva la tête, et lui fit signe d'entrer.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _-Je sauvegarde ce document et c'est tout bon_.

Oliver tenait le manteau de Felicity, elle vint près de lui, enfila le vêtement et s'échappèrent tout les deux en se tenant par la main.

 _\- Théa et Tommy seront avec nous._

 _\- Il fallait me le dire Oliver, je ne vous aurai pas dérangé, je sais à quel point Théa aime quand vous vous retrouvez tout les trois._

- _Et moi, j'aime encore plus quand tu es avec moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Théa était d'accord._

Ils firent leur entrées dans le restaurant, et rejoignirent Théa et Tommy qui était en grande discussions.

Ils partagèrent un repas typiquement français dans une ambiance bon enfant.

 _\- (Felicity) ma pause déjeuner est terminé, je vais y aller._

 _\- (Oliver) Je te raccompagne !_

 _-Non, reste au chaud, il fait froid à l'extérieur._

Felicity s'éclipsa, Oliver ne la quitta pas du regard, même lorsqu'elle ne fit plus dans son champ de vision ses yeux restèrent figé dans la direction qu'avait pris la jeune femme.

Théa lui pinça le bras, tandis que Tommy se moquait de lui.

 _-Aie ! Théa ça va pas non, qu'est ce qui te prend._

 _-Te rends-tu compte que ça fais 5 minutes qu'elle a quitté la table et que ton regard n'a plus lâché cette foutu porte depuis._

Oliver ne répondit rien, il baissa la tête, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Bien que les deux personnes en face de lui l'est remarqué aucun d'eux ne fit de réflexion.

Après avoir payé l'addition, le petit groupe quitta les lieux. Ils se dirigèrent en silence dans les rues de la ville décorées pour les fêtes de fin d'année mais quasiment déserte. Théa rompit le silence en prenant de la neige dans une main et balança une boule sur Oliver, il se retourna sur sa soeur qui se tordit de rire. Il ne se démonta pas, il lui rendit la pareille, Tommy participa également mais contrairement à lorsqu'il était enfant, il se rallia à sa soeur. Oliver les avait tout les deux sur le dos, il s'échappa rapidement pour fuir ses assaillants mais malheureusement pour lui et pour le plus grand bonheur de Tommy et Théa, il s'écroula dans la neige. Les deux en profitèrent en le bombardant.

 _-Oliver dit nous que tu as perdu et nous arrêterons._

Oliver ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement, il se remit sur les pieds assez rapidement, plongea sur Tommy qui s'étendit à son tour dans la neige. Tommy n'en pouvant plus, resta allongé un petit moment avant de se relever. Voyant que Tommy ne se relèverai pas de suite, Théa pris la fuite mais elle fut rapidement rattrapé par son frère.

 _-Speedy, tu es rapide mais pas assez pour moi !_

Elle se stoppa, leva les mains en l'air

 _\- Je me rends Ollie c'est bon, ne me mets pas dans la neige._

 _-Oh la demoiselle, ne veut pas goûter à la fraîcheur du sol blanc._

Oliver, l'agrippa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 _-Tu as de la chance Speedy je suis dans un bon jour._

 _\- Bon les frères ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, Roy m'attend probablement, on devait faire de la comptabilité cette après-midi._

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en tête à tête.

 _-Oliver, je peux te demander quelque chose qui risque probablement de te mettre en colère._

 _-Ne te gêne surtout pas !_

 _-Tu ne voudrais pas venir travailler pour moi ?_

 _-Tommy, on a déjà eut cet discussion plusieurs fois, sache que je n'ai toujours pas changer d'avis. Ma vie me plait ainsi, si je viens travailler pour toi le jour, personne ne s'occupera de la ville la nuit. Mon job c'est ça et je l'aime. Je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde._

 _-Je comprend Oliver mais pendant que tu joues au héros, personne ne te verse de salaire._

 _-T'en fais pas pour moi, quand ma mère s'est fait tué, je me doutais que j'aurai été incapable de faire mon travail la nuit et gérer l'entreprise la journée. De ce fait, j'ai fait ouvrir un compte à l'étranger, j'y ai déposé une très très grosse somme d'argent. Avec les intérêts que cela me rapporte j'ai de quoi tenir même après la mort._

Tommy était rassuré pour Oliver, il ne savait pas que sa situation financière était ainsi. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait tout perdu, le jour ou l'entreprise avait coulé.

Après cet entrevue, chacun parti de son côté et vaqua à ses occupations.


	14. Chapter 14 : Gala

Chapitre 14.

 _-Felicity tu es prête ! Ray ne va pas tarder à arriver._

Oliver était nerveux il faisait les cents pas, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle aille à ce gala organisé par Matt stuart. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait bâti sa fortune dans l'import export de produit informatique. Il n'aimait pas ce type, c'était un homme imbue de sa personne, qui ne respecté pas les femmes. Il avait été traîné en justice quelque mois plus tôt pour une affaire de viol et violence. C'est son ex petite copine avec qui il entretenait une relation depuis plusieurs mois qui avait déposé la plainte. Il avait proposé de l'argent à la victime pour qu'elle se taise, lui avait fait mille promesses, mais celle ci n'avait rien voulu savoir, refusant tout intimidation. Il se trouvait vraiment en mauvaise posture, celle qui était passé avant Emy n'avait pas fais autant d'histoire. Il se disait que l'argent résolvait toujours les soucis, Emy n'était pas ce genre de femme et, lui avait donc donné rendez-vous au tribunal, elle pensait gagné, mais malheureusement pour elle, Monsieur Stuart avait les meilleurs avocats du coin, un dossier infaillible et de nombreux témoignage de ses ex-partenaires stipulant que c'était un compagnon très doux et qu'il ne ferai pas de mal aux femmes; il les aimait bien trop pour cela.

Emy sortit du tribunal en larme et vaincu alors qu'elle était une victime.

Felicity sortie de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une très jolie robe bleu. Sa coiffure était simple, les cheveux lâcher, un maquillage très discret, elle avait troqué ses lunettes pour une paire de lentille.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

 _-Tu es magnifique !_

 _-J'ai fait soft pourtant._

- _C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, ta simplicité._

Oliver l'embrassa passionnément, le charme fut rompu par l'arrivé de Ray qui toqua. Oliver ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Felicity s'éloigna des deux hommes pour récupérer son sac ainsi que son manteau. Oliver en profita pour avoir une petite discussion avec Ray.

- _Ray, je te la confie, autant te dire que ça ne m'enchante pas du tout. Tu n'as pas intérêt à la laisser seule ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, c'est clair._

 _-Très Oliver. Ne t'inquiète pas, je la ramène aux alentours de 23 h_.

Oliver se retrouva seul, il alla prendre quelque affaires puis s'en alla à son tour dans le repaire. Il espérait vraiment avoir un peu de travail ce soir afin de lui changer les idées.

Du côté de Felicity

Elle arriva au gala au bras de Ray, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise et aurai mille fois préféré que se soit Oliver qui se trouve à ses côté. Ray lui présenta de nombreuses personnes, elle discuta avec eux de choses et d'autre mais le coeur n'y était pas. Ses pensées étaient exclusivement pour Oliver. Elle en avait marre de dialoguer avec tout ces riches, ce n'était pas son univers, elle comprenait pourquoi Oliver détestait tant ces cérémonies, les discutions ne tournait qu'autour de l'argent, et de qui avait la plus belle voiture et la plus grande maison. Il n'avait rien d'autre à se dire, c'était vraiment horrible.

Ray les écouta attentivement, il faisait bonne figure car tout cela l'importuné également.

 _-Ray palmer, comment vas-tu ?_

Ray se retourna sur Matt Stuart, il lui serra poliment la main.

 _-J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, oh je vois que tu es venue accompagnée, qui est cette ravissante jeune femme._

 _\- La vice-présidente de chez Palmer._

Mat dévisagea Felicity, il l'a trouvé exquise et se dit qu'il l'aurait bien mise dans son lit, mais Ray mit rapidement un terme à ses spéculations.

 _-Son coeur n'est pas à prendre Matt, tu devras te trouver une autre femme._

 _-Ah je vois, tu as déjà mis la main dessus._

 _-Non elle ne m'appartient pas, c'est la compagne de Mr Queen._

En entendant le nom d'Oliver, Felicity se retourna, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au fait que Ray soit en grande discussion avec Mr Stuart. Celui ci lui tendit la main et se présenta.

 _-Je sais qui vous êtes !_

Son ton était froid. Elle détestait cette homme et ne voulait absolument pas débattre avec lui. Elle s'écarta, puis disparut dans la foule laissant Ray.

La soirée avancé très lentement, elle sortir son iphone et envoya un message à Oliver.

"Dis moi que tu passes une meilleure soirée que la mienne"

"Je pense que la mienne est aussi désespérante que la tienne"

"J'ai rencontré Stuart, quel crétin ce gars"

" Ne reste pas près de lui surtout, je n'ai pas confiance"

"t'inquiète pas je me suis isolée"

Du côté d'oliver,

Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire, avec le froid et la neige, les délinquants de la ville ne mettaient pas le nez dehors. Il fit quelque exercice pour passer le temps. Son téléphone vibra, il échangea quelque textos avec Felicity, heureux d'avoir quelque nouvelle de sa belle. Il reprit son entrainement quand un bruit le fit stoppé net, Dig descendait les escaliers rapidement,

 _-Oliver allume de suite l'écran, mets la chaîne info._

Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran

Une fusillade vient d'éclater à la résidence du richissime Matt Stuart, ou un gala de charité était organisé chez lui ce soir, nous ne savons pas encore si il y a des blessés ni le nombre de personne se tenant dans la propriété de Mr Stuart. Les forces de l'ordre, ainsi que des ambulances viennent d'arrivées sur les lieux. Nous suivons en direct les événements...


	15. chapitre 15 : sauvetage

Chapitre 15

Oliver tapa du poing sur la table.

 _-Felicity est partie à ce gala avec Ray._

Dig s'assit au bureau, alluma un second ordinateur, saisie quelques données et accéda enfin aux caméras de surveillances de la résidence, quatre hommes vêtus de noir et armés se tenaient face au groupe de personnes. Tout les convives étaient réuni dans le fond de la la maison, une jeune femme blonde, gisait sur le sol, elle semblait gravement blessé. Quand Oliver vit la chevelure de la jeune femme sont rythme cardiaque s'affola, il crut que c'était Felicity, en regardant bien il vit que la robe ne correspondait pas à la sienne. Il la chercha parmi les invités, mais ne réussi pas à la trouvé. Il trouva Ray, seul. Il contracta les mâchoires, heureusement qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas la laisser seule, il était furibond.

 _-Punaise, il ne comprend pas quand on lui parle celui la! Je lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle._

 _-Calme toi Oliver elle est forcement quelque part, ils sont tous serrés les uns sur les autres on n'y voit presque rien, elle est forcement dans le groupe._

Essaie de mettre le son Dig les hommes parlent, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'ils disent. La porte du haut s'ouvrit, Oliver posa son regard dans cette direction, il fut soulagé toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé durant ses dernières minutes s'évacua, il couru vers l'escalier et prit Felicity dans ses bras.

 _-Tu es la, je suis si soulagé._

 _-Je vais bien Oliver, je m'ennuyais tellement que je suis partie, je suis monté dans un taxi, je ne trouvais pas Ray, je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que je partais te rejoindre, j'espère qu'il va bien._

Oliver se fichait pas mal de Ray, tout ce qui comptait à cet instant c'est qu'elle soit la avec lui saine et sauve.

- _Felicity, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'y arrive pas avec tes ordinateurs, Oliver voudrait le son, j'ai touché à plein de choses mais je n'ai toujours pas de son._

 _-Comment ça touché à plein de chose Dig, si tu as bousillé mon ordi je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure._

Elle le rejoignit, fit quelque manipulation sur le clavier et le son jaillit des enceintes.

Les protagonistes réclamé Mr Stuart, il voulait qu'il soit devant eux dans les trente

minutes, si il ne se montrait pas, il commencerai à blesser plus de personnes. Il ne voulait tuer personnes, il n'était pas venu pour cela, il voulait seulement s'entretenir avec Matt, si il fallait utiliser comme moyen de pression les convives, il n'hésiterait pas.

- _Quel lache ce mec ! Il doit probablement se cacher dans le sous sol de sa maison._

 _\- Felicity trouve moi ce que tu peux sur la construction de sa villa ainsi que les accès au sous sol. Si il se cache je vais le trouver. Et ensuite, je m'occuperai des hommes. fait vite nous avons peu de temps pour les mettre hors de danger._

Elle trouva apidement ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il pris son arc, et lui dit tout en partant de rester en contact avec lui. Dig lui emboîta le pas.

Felicity se retrouva seule au verdant, elle était angoissée, elle avait confiance en lui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait peur de le perdre.

Dig et Oliver.

- _Déposes moi ici, je ferai le reste en courant._

 _-Tu as une idée de comment entrée ?_

 _-Je pense passer par la propriété voisine._

 _-Fait quand même attention avec cette neige tu vas laisser les traces de ton passage. Les trottoirs sont déneigés, pas les jardins._

 _-T'inquiètes pas je serai couvrir mes traces._

Oliver descendit du van et partir au pas de course, le sol était assez glissant ce qui le ralentit davantage. Il arriva près de la propriété voisine, il regarda les alentours et vit au loin ce qui sembla être une cabane dans un arbre. Il tira une flêche relié à un cable, si hissa et roula à l'intérieur du refuge. Il avait comme promis réussi à couvrir ses traces.

 _-Felicity, combien y'a t'il de policier à l'arrière de la maison._

 _\- Aucun pour le moment, ils n'ont pas encore déployé leurs hommes, ne perds pas trop de temps car je vois le détective Lance qui s'agite et qui donne pas mal de directive._

-Bien je vais passer par la fenêtre du sous-sol.

 _-Attends, il y a du mouvement à l'extérieur. On dirai que cet homme fais parti de l'équipe qui est entrés dans la maison. Sois prudent, il est peut être armé._

Oliver, décocha une seconde flèche dans le mur de la propriété, Il visa assez loin de l'homme que Felicity avait repéré un instant plus tôt puis, il se laissa glisser sur le fil.

Il se réceptionna sans faire de bruit, récupéra son matériel, évalua la distance qui le séparer de l'homme. Il remarqua qu'il lui tourné le dos. Oliver s'avança le plus discrètement possible, ses pas écrasèrent la neige ce qui créa un léger bruit mais qui n'alerta pas l'individu. Il était parvenu derrière lui, il lui saisi les deux bras, l'homme essaya de se débattre mais Oliver le tenait fermement.

- _Ne bouge pas et écoute moi ! Pour qui travailles-tu ?_

 _-Personne._

 _-Que voulez vous à Matt Stuart._

 _-On veut lui faire la peau, il a gâché la vie de plusieurs jeune femme et on veut qu'il paie pour les crimes qu'il a commis._

 _-Vous pensez que c'est une solution de faire souffrir des innocents._

 _-On a pas trouvé d'autre solution. Le seul moyen de l'approché était lors de ce gala. Nous n'avions pas prévu de blesser les convives, mais comme Stuart c'est réfugiés au sous-sol on a changé nos plans._

Oliver en savait assez, il baillona l'homme puis lui lia les mains et les pieds. Il le fit asseoir dans la neige et l'abandonna.

Il réussi a atteindre la fenêtre, il brisa le carreau et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il fit rapidement le tour et trouva Mr Stuart dans un coin de la pièce. Il était agenouillé sur le sol, les mains posaient sur les oreilles. Il n'entendit pas l'archer arrivé. Oliver le releva.

 _-Mr Stuart, ces hommes la haut n'attendent qu'une chose, que vous avouez vos crimes._

 _-Mais je n'ai tué personnes enfin._

 _-Non , mais vous avez violé et battu plusieurs femmes et vous les avez fais taire en leur proposant une énorme somme d'argent._

- _Non ce n'est pas vrai, puis qui vous croirait, personne n'a les preuves de ce que vous avancez._

 _-Les preuves existent, Mr Stuart, les hommes qui ont pris d'assaut votre maison en on apparemment. Rendez vous à la police, et mettez fin aux calvaires de vos invités ils n'ont rien à voir avec vos mensonges et agissements._

Mr Stuart ne voyant aucune autre solution approuva les dires de l'archer. Oliver l'empoigna, et l'emmena vers le jardin. Ils sortirent tout les deux par la fenêtre.

- _Vous allez m'écouter, vous allez vous diriger droit vers la police, les mains en l'air et vous direz devant les caméras vouloir être juger pour ce que vous avez fait._

 _-Je pourrai m'enfuir vous savez._

 _-Vous seriez au sol avant même d'avoir essayé._

Mr Stuart fit exactement ce que lui avait demandé l'archer, il arriva devant les policiers les mains en l'air, avertit la presse qu'il avait une annonce à faire.

- _Oliver ! y'a du mouvement dans la maison, les hommes cagoulés on déposé une grenade fumigène, il essaye de s'enfuir par le sous-sol._

Oliver intercepta tout les hommes, il les attacha ensemble et les laissa sur place. Il quitta rapidement les lieux avant que la police ne le découvre. Il regagna la rue, Dig roula dans sa direction, se stoppa, Oliver grimpa dans le van.

 _-Mission accomplie._

 _-Nickel mec, tu assures._

Oliver,consulta son téléphone, il l'avait senti vibrer à plusieurs reprise, il lui était impossible de prendre les appels.

- _Wahou six messages sur mon répondeur et 3 textos, elle fais vraiment fort Théa._

 _-Elle était inquiète pour Felicity. Elle m'a contacté, je l'ai rassuré, elle n'était pas contente qui tu ne répondes pas à tes messages._

 _-C'est tout Théa ça, elle ne réfléchie pas par moment, elle aurait du se douter que je partais en mission._

Felicity attendit patiemment le retour de ses amis, la chaîne d'information venait de remercier Arrow pour son aide, toute les personnes était sortie indemne hormis Paméla Flyer qui était gravement blessé, mais ces jours n'était pas en danger. Elle coupa ses ordinateurs, leur travail était terminé pour ce soir.

Dig, discuta avec elle tandis qu'Oliver parti se changer.

 _-Tu as assuré une fois de plus ma belle,_

 _-J'ai pas fais grand chose, tout le mérites vous reviens !_

 _-Pfff arrête, il n'a même pas eu besoin de moi, j'ai juste servi de chauffeur pour cette fois._

 _-Et, si tu n'avais pas été la, qui l'aurai déposé._

- _(Oliver) arrêter de vous dénigrer de la sorte, nous sommes une équipe, si tu n'étais pas la Dig, je ne pourrai pas me rendre sur les lieux, et sans mon IT girl préféré (il lui prit les mains), j'évoluerai à l'aveugle, sans toi je serai probablement plus de ce monde._

 _-(Felicity) Rentrons, nous avons assez bossé pour ce soir._

Dig les quitta sur le pas de la porte. Oliver emboîta le pas sur son ami mais Felicity refusa d'avancer. La neige tombé en gros flocons recouvrant le sol. Plus rien n'était dégagé, le sol était recouvert d'une couche de neige. Oliver voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas se retourna, il la vit en peine réflexion la tête baissé sur ses chaussures. Il comprit rapidement, il s'avança ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, la souleva. Felicity se retrouva dans ses bras, il vit dans son regard tout l'amour qu'elle lui témoignait. Il ouvrit sa voiture et la déposa sur le siège de son audi A5 coupé.

Elle adorait sa voiture, les sièges sentait le cuir, l'intérieur était sobre, et lorsqu'il roulait aucun bruit de moteur ne parvenait dans l'habitacle, elle aurait presque pu s'endormir. Par contre elle détestait la conduire, lorsqu'elle était au volant, elle la trouvait, trop large et longue, elle préférait le gabarit de sa mini pour la conduite.

 _-Merci Oliver! tu viens de sauver mes chaussures._

 _-De rien ce fut un plaisir._

 _-Oh je viens de recevoir un message de Ray_

" Tu feras mes excuses à Oliver, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir mes engagements"

 _-Oliver , de quel engagement parle Ray !_

 _-Je lui ai demandé de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle, il a échoué. Cependant, je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur vu que tu t'es sauvé et que tu as bien fait ._

Felicity ne rétorqua rien, elle tendit le bras vers Oliver, passa la main sur sa nuque et la massa tout doucement.

Oliver ne dit rien, mais il apprécia la douceur et la fraîcheur qui lui prodiguait les caresses de la jeune femme. La soirée avait été très longue, il n'aspira qu'une chose rentré et profiter un maximum de sa belle.


	16. Chapter 16 : Visite

Je voulais dire un énorme merci aux deux personnes qui me laisse des reviews régulièrement. Mogo 1902, mich 2112. Ainsi qu'a Marie, Mariie, Charly, milani, Magali, Françoise, et toute celle que j'ai probablement oublier de la team arrow.

 **Chapitre 16**

Le couple arriva, ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans le logement, Felicity se débarrassa de ses escarpins, elle n'en pouvait plus, avait mal au pied, elle préférait porter ses ballerines, bien plus confortables que ces maudits chaussures.

 _-Ca te dit un bain ?_

 _-Oh oui, bien chaud avec de la mousse, plein de mousses._

Oliver s'en alla dans la salle de bain, il fit son possible pour contenter sa demande. Elle voulait beaucoup de mousse, elle allait être ravie, il avait déversé les trois quarts d'un gel douche. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa baignoire faisait également balnéo, il acitva le bouton et des jets d'eau jaillirent des buses.

-Hum ! on va se relaxer,et génial toute cette mousse tu as assuré.

 _\- Ca à l'air de te plaire._

Ils se déshabillèrent, Oliver entra le premier, Felicity le suivi de près, elle s'installa de façon à ce que son dos soit collé sur son torse. Il déposa un baiser sur une épaule puis plaça son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Ils se détendirent, la mousse leur donnait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Ils étaient bien, détendus et heureux.

Ils ne discutaient pas, ils se prélassaient, profitant au maximum de ce moment de relaxation intense, Oliver effleura le corps de la jeune femme. Felicity se sentait à cet instant la femme la plus chanceuse, qui aurai pensé qu'Oliver puisse être un homme aussi doux et attentionné. Le charme, fut rompu par un coup porté à la porte.

 _\- Plus de 23h qui peut bien vouloir te déranger à cette heure !_

 _-Je ne sais pas de tout, nous étions si bien la._

 _\- Bouge pas, je vais jeter un oeil, je reviens._

Il se sécha rapidement, passa la serviette autour de ses reins et alla vérifié. Une blonde se tenait sur le pallier, il entrebailla la porte.

 _-Bonsoir, désolé monsieur, je pense que je me suis trompé d'étage._

 _\- Pas de problème, bonne soirée._

Oliver referma la porte, regagna la salle de bain.

 _-C'était une erreur !_

Il fit tomber la serviette, Felicity lui laissa de la place, il se mit face à elle. L'eau du bain avait refroidi, ils décidaient donc de se laver rapidement puis de se mettre au lit. Felicity, s'emmitoufla dans son peignoir, se brossa puis se sécha les cheveux. Pendant ce temps Oliver alla passer un bas de survêtement. Une fois de plus, quelqu'un tapa.

Oliver retourna vérifié, toujours la même blonde. Il se demanda si elle avait toute sa tête

 _-Désolé Monsieur, je suis allée à l'étage supérieur mais ce n'est pas le logement de Felicity se sont des personnes d'un certain âge, je suis donc redescendu pour vérifié sur la boite à lettre et, elle habite bien ici._

Lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de sa fille, Oliver comprit à qui il avait affaire, il ouvrit en grand et la laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Felicity arriva à ce moment complètement surprise.

- _Maman que fais tu la?_

 _-Sympas l'accueil , peux-tu me dire qui est ce jeune homme, qui ressemble fortement à ton ancien patron qui faisait encore la une des pages de journaux il n'y a pas si longtemps ?_

 _-C'est Oliver maman_

 _-Oliver Queen ! Donc ton ancien patron, j'avais bien vu._

Elle prit Felicity à part, Oliver en profita pour passer un tee shirt.

- _Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu sortais avec lui ! Oh mon dieu il est, il est ..._

 _\- Il est quoi maman !_

 _-Beau, riche, imposant, mais méfie toi de lui c'est un play-boy._

Felicity rigola, qu'est ce que sa mère pouvait être irritante. Elle lui demandait tout le temps de se trouver un copain et quand elle en avait enfin trouvé un, il fallait qu'elle se méfie.

 _\- Il a beaucoup changé maman._

 _-Qu'importe, au moins tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie._

- _Oliver, bonsoir, désolé je ne savais pas du tout que ma fille recevait quelqu'un ce soir, sinon je serai allé à l'hôtel. Je suis Donna la maman de Felicity._

 _-Ravie de vous rencontrer Mme Smoack._

 _-Oh je vous en pris appelé moi Donna._

Felicity n'en revenait pas que sa mère débarque à l'improviste, elle était en colère mais cacha ses sentiments.

 _-Felicity, je prends la chambre du fond comme d'habitude._

 _-Fais comme chez toi._

Donna traîna sa valise, dans le couloir menant aux chambres et disparut dans celle qui lui était destiné.

 _-Je suis désolé Oliver que notre première soirée ensemble soit gâché par sa présence. Elle a le chique pour arrivé à l'improviste._

 _-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est ta mère, il n'y a pas de problème d'accord._

 _\- Va te mettre au lit, je vais voir si elle n'a besoin de rien, je te rejoins ensuite._

 _-Maman, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Il est tard et j'aimerai me coucher._

 _-Non rien, merci ça va aller._

 _\- Bonne nuit maman !_

 _-Felicity !_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Ca dure depuis longtemps entre vous ? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais j'aimerai savoir ...La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'était juste ton patron et, la il est chez toi, vu la façon dont vous vous regardez il est probablement plus qu'un ami._

- _Ca fais un peu plus de six mois maman et tu vois, il est toujours présent ne m'a pas encore trompés avec je ne sais qui et, il vient d'emménager avec moi_.

Donna prit sa fille dans ses bras lui disant combien elle était heureuse de voir que sa fille avait enfin trouvé un homme.

Felicity sortie, referma la porte derrière elle et regagna sa chambre. Oliver était allongé sur le lit, les mains derrière la nuque, il l'attendait.

Elle retira son peignoir, se retrouva nue devant lui, elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Oliver commença à la toucher, puis il insista un peu plus, Felicity frissonna sous son contact, Oliver lui faisait perdre la tête, il se mit sur elle, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de sa belle, il la pénétra tout doucement, fit des mouvements lents, il effleura sa peau, déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, la mordilla et y déposa des baisers passionnés, il revint vers son visage, suçota sa lèvre inférieur, Felicity gémissait sous ses caresses et ses baisers, il la fit taire mêlant sa langue à la sienne, elle caressa son dos, mais n'en pouvant plus y enfonça ses ongles, elle voulait plus tellement plus. Oliver, accéléra la cadence, la serra encore plus fort contre lui, Felicity atteignit l'orgasme qui la propulsa au dessus des étoiles, elle serra lèvres pour éviter de crier mais c'était peine perdue, elle cria et Oliver la rejoignit quelque seconde après.

Il se coucha sur elle, l'embrassa, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et l'étreignit en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

 _-J'espère que nous n'avons pas dérangé ta mère. Tu n'as pas était très discrète._

Felicity rougissait, elle s'était évadé avec lui, profité de chaque instant de chaque caresse et, avait complètement oublié la présence de sa maman.

- _Oups j'avais complètement omis sa présence. Que va t'elle penser._

 _-Que je suis un excellent amant !_

 _-Oliver !_

 _-Ose dire le contraire._

 _-Non, ce serait mentir._

Oliver passa sur le côté, souriant, Felicity vint se lover contre lui et ils s'endormirent.


	17. Chapter 17 : Confidence

Chapitre 17

Felicity se réveilla la première, elle avait super bien dormi. Elle regarda Oliver, puis s'éloigna du lit. Elle se prépara pour sa journée de travail, sa mère ne semblait pas encore réveillé. Elle pris son latte dans le salon, pris la télécommande de la télévision mais stoppa son geste, à côté de celle-ci se trouvait une enveloppe avec son prénom. Elle la décacheta et sortit la lettre.

Felicity,

Tu as toujours eu cette manie d'allumer la télévision en prenant ton café, je suis partie très tôt ce mâtin, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas vous réveiller. Lorsque je suis arrivée hier soir, je ne m'étais pas imaginé une seule seconde que tu puisses être avec quelqu'un. J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé. Je tenais à te dire ma petite fille que je suis fière de toi, tu as réussie ta vie et, je n'y suis probablement pas pour grand chose. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour t'aider, je te laissais souvent seule pour mon travail de serveuse et j'amenais un homme diffèrent à la maison tout les mois. Tu n'as pas eu une vie très facile, je ne savais pas comment m'occuper de toi, à part te faire la cuisine et t'emmener à l'école, malgré ma piètre performance en tant que maman, tu as réussi la ou moi j'ai échoué. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme, indépendante, tu t'es battue pour arriver la où tu en es aujourd'hui. Je t'envie, je sais que c'est mal et que je ne devrais pas mais c'est ainsi. Tu as la vie que j'aurais du avoir si ton père ne m'avait pas quitté subitement sans aucune explication, il s'apprêtait à faire un gros investissement qui aurait du nous mettre à l'abri du besoin pour le reste de notre vie, au lieu de cela il a laissé tombé tout ce pour quoi il se battait puis il s'en enfuie en nous laissant seule sans argent. Felicity si tu savais combien je regrette de m'être comporté comme je l'ai fais une fois qu'il nous a quitté, je t'ai dit que tu était responsable de son départ, parce qu'il ne te voulait pas, j'ai vu la tristesse sur ton visage, je ne suis jamais revenu sur ces paroles plus que blessantes pour une si petite fille, sache que je t'ai menti, il te désirait plus que moi d'ailleurs. Quand tu es arrivée dans notre foyer, il me laissait rarement m'occuper de toi, il le faisait tout le temps il t'aimait plus que tout. Lorsque tu as grandit et que tu as développé la même passion que lui pour les ordinateurs, il était fier. Tu étais sa merveilleuse petite fille, tu étais même beaucoup plus intelligente que lui, parfois tu lui montrais des choses que lui même ne savait pas. De mon côté je vous regardais, j'étais une femme comblé, même si toi et moi ce n'était pas ça, le fais que ton père soit heureux me suffisait. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir effacer le mal que je t'ai fais, mais c'est impossible... Le mal est fait, la douleur probablement toujours au fond de toi, la rancœur. Je voudrai tout de même si tu es d'accord que l'on essaye d'arranger notre relation. Si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais, je n'aurai pas du me comporter comme cela, mais j'étais seule et désespéré, loin d'être une battante comme toi. J'ai vu comment Oliver tu regardais hier soir et je peux te dire que c'est un homme amoureux et comblé. Tu as tiré le gros lot ma fille, je sais qu'Oliver prendra soin de toi bien mieux que je ne l'ai fait.

Sois heureuse.

Je t'embrasse.

Felicity avait les joues baignées de larmes, sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit de telle choses elle avait ouvert son cœur, certes un peu tardivement mais elle l'avait fait, le mensonge qu'elle lui avait servi concernant sa naissance, elle ne lui as jamais tenu rigueur sur le moment les paroles avait été dur et blessante mais seul le souvenirs des moments heureux passé avec son père restait.

Bien sur qu'elle lui pardonnerait, ce serait probablement difficile au début mais, elle devait essayer.

Oliver arriva dans le salon, se mit à sa hauteur, releva son visage et essuya ses larmes.

\- Hey, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie !

Felicity lui tendit la lettre. Il la lu rapidement, s'assit à côté d'elle tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais eut une enfance aussi difficile.

\- Je ne parle jamais ou très peu de ma famille.

\- Si tu veux en discuter, je serai la pour écouter.

\- Tu penses que je peux encore la rattraper ?

Oliver consulta rapidement les horaires de décollages sur son téléphone.

\- Son avion décolle dans une heure, je me prépare rapidement et je t'y emmènes.

Dehors, le pluie avait remplacé les chutes de neige de la veille, il ne restait plus que quelque tas par ci par la. Oliver sortit du parking sous terrain, s'engagea dans le flot de voitures, il parcourut quelques kilomètres avant d'atteindre l'embranchement d'autoroute. Il roula quinze kilomètres et pris la sortie de l'aéroport. Il fit le tour du parking , déposa Felicity à la porte C.

Elle descendit sans dire un mot, lui montra seulement son téléphone qui voulait probablement dire je t'appel. Elle entra dans le bâtiments tandis qu'Oliver s'éloigna sur le parking. Elle marcha d'un pas très rapide vers la salle d'attente des départs. Il y avait énormément de monde, des gens s'énervaient d'autre étaient avachis sur les chaises à moitié somnolent, des enfants couraient dans tout les sens et les parents fatigués, ne disait pas un mot. Elle s'arrêta à un endroit un peu moins bondés et ou elle avait vu sur une grande partie de la pièce. Elle observa chaque visage qui passé devant son champs de vision.

Après avoir vu multitudes de visage masculin,féminin, enfantin,qui ne lui était pas familier elle parvint enfin à celui de sa mère. Elle était debout appuyé contre le mur près de la salle d'embarquement contemplant l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Maman !

\- Felicity, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai lu ta lettre, c'est la première fois que tu me dis autant de chose... Ca m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu as écrit... S'il te plait maman ne pars pas, reste et réapprenons à être une mère et une fille comme toute les autres.

\- Je ne peux pas je dois embarquer, puis j'ai déjà avertie Kate ma voisine et amie que je rentrais, j'ai déjà mon billet. Je reviendrais promis mais cette fois je te préviendrais.

\- Maman, j'aimerai que tu sois présente pour noël.

\- Dans huit jours ! je n'aurai jamais assez d'argent pour me payer le billet Felicity, il m'a déjà fallu épargner six mois pour me payer cette aller-retour.

-T'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Non ! hors de question que tu me paie quoi que ce soit ma petit fille, c'est moi ta mère et non l'inverse.

\- Maman, s'il te plait, juste pour cette fois d'accord.

Donna hocha la tête, Felicity était contente de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Elle étreignit sa mère en lui faisant promettre une dernière fois qu'elle serait bien présente pour noël. Elle regarda sa mère s'éloigner dans le terminal avec un air triste sur le visage.

Elle composa le numéro d'Oliver, lorsqu'une main se déposa sur son épaule.

\- Salut la demoiselle ! que fais-tu ici ?

\- Tommy ! tu m'as fais une de ces peur.

Tommy rigola aux éclats, Felicity avait été saisi, son coeur battait à mille a l'heure, elle était blême et tremblait légèrement.

\- Je vois cela, je suis désolé ce n'était pas mon attention. Oliver n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, enfin si il est parti garer la voiture j'essayais justement de le contacter. Que fais-tu ici toi ?

-Je pars quelque jours pour affaire, Laurel m'a déposé mais est repartie illico, elle avait une audience à préparer.

-Tu pars ou ?

\- New york, je pense être de retour rapidement. Au fait j'ai eu vent de vos péripéties, ma soeur t'a encore embarqué dans les ennuis !

\- Oui mais c'est rien tout s'est bien terminé.

-(Oliver) Heureusement, j'ai joué une fois de plus au frère et à l'amant protecteur.

Tout les trois éclatèrent de rire. Oliver salua Tommy, les trois amis discutèrent de plein de chose puis Tommy parti prendre son avion.

\- Ca s'est bien passé avec ta mère ?

\- Oui, je l'ai invité pour le repas de noël, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je te dépose au bureau.

-Avec plaisir.


	18. Chapter 18 : Migraine

Chapitre 18

La semaine avant noël défila rapidement, Felicity avait énormément de travail chez Palmer, le soir elle rentrait chez elle et profitait un maximum d'Oliver avant qu'il ne parte seul ou avec elle en mission. Théa et Roy avait fait l'inventaire au verdant ainsi que la comptabilité qui devait être bouclé avant la nouvelle année. Tommy était rentré de son voyage d'affaire et Laurel avait gagné son dernier procès. Lyla avait préparé sa mission pour Paris pendant que Dig s'occupait à plein temps de leur fille.

La neige menaçait de tomber une fois de plus, Felicity n'était pas du tout tranquille, sa mère devait arriver le 24 décembre soit demain. Elle était rentrée chez elle avant Oliver, s'était posté devant la baie vitrée et regardé le ciel d'un mauvais oeil. Il était d'une teinte gris très clair, le soleil avait complètement disparue et la température avait chuté. Elle consulta une énième fois la météo. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait jeté un oeil.

Elle quitta sa position pour aller se reposer dans son salon, la migraine de ce matin ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté. Elle s'allongea, ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir.

Le bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure la réveilla, Oliver pénétra chez eux, il avait des paquets plein les bras. Felicity se redressa, sa migraine ayant encore empiré, elle se rallongea sous le regard inquiet de son amoureux. Il posa ses paquets au sol et vînt s'agenouiller près d'elle, posa une main sur son front. La fraîcheur de celle-ci lui fît du bien elle referma les yeux.

 _-Tu as toujours la migraine ?_

 _-Oui, elle ne m'a pas quitté de la journée._

 _-Tu aurais du m'écouter, rester à la maison, ne pas te rendre au travail. Depuis quand es-tu rentrée ?_

 _-A seize heure, je n'en pouvais plus, la luminosité des écrans me faisait trop mal au yeux._

 _-Ne bouge pas, je reviens._

Oliver, retira sa main, déposa un baiser de réconfort sur son front puis rangea ses achats de noël. Il regarda dans l'armoire à pharmacie y trouva un cachet pour les maux de tête et migraine , pris un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et donna le tout à Felicity. Il s'assit la ou était posé la tête de la jeune femme quelque seconde plus tôt et lui intima de se poser sur ses cuisses. Oliver massa doucement son crâne, ainsi que son visage. Elle se détendit, ce massage lui faisant énormément de bien. Felicity se rendormit une fois de plus.

Oliver envoya un message à Théa

" J'ai une mission ce soir, Fel n'est pas bien, peux-tu venir à l'appartement pour lui tenir compagnie ? Dis à Roy que je l'attend au repaire"

"Bien sur pas de soucis, message transmis à Roy, j'arrive de suite."

Comme promis, Théa ne mis pas longtemps à arriver. Oliver se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller Felicity puis ouvrit à sa soeur

 _-Salut, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

 _\- Une migraine qui persiste depuis ce mâtin. Elle ne fait que dormir. Je veux que tu restes avec elle, si jamais sa migraine empire emmène la chez le médecin. Je pense être de retour avant minuit. Je reviendrai avec Roy pour que tu ne doives pas rentrer seule ensuite._

Oliver sortit laissant Théa seule avec Felicity. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil puis alluma la télévision en mettant le son au minimum. Elle regarda des séries, puis les informations. Un trafic de drogue sévissait en ville, personne n'était parvenus à trouver qui était à la tête de cela. Théa se dit que c'est probablement ce qu'allait faire les garçons se soir, chasser ce gang.

Felicity se réveilla, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, se releva et vit Théa.

 _-Théa, Oliver est parti ?_

 _-Oui une mission, je suis la pour veiller sur toi. Tu te sens mieux ?_

 _\- Oui ça à l'air d'être enfin passé. On dirai que ce repos m'a fait du bien._

 _\- Tant mieux, Oliver semblait inquiet. Enfin quand il s'agit de nous, il l'est toujours n'est-ce-pas !_

Felicity esquissa un sourire, elle mourrait de faim.

 _\- (Felicity) Tu as faim ?_

 _-Yep, tu cuisines ou on commande un truc ?_

 _-On commande une pizza, je n'ai pas le courage._

 _-Ok ! va pour une pizza._

 _-Dis est ce qu'il neige ?_

 _-Non pas encore pourquoi ?_

 _-J'ai peur que ma mère ne puisse pas venir._

 _-Ne t'en fais pas, il annonce de forte chute pour demain soir, l'aéroport sera encore ouvert demain._

Le livreur arriva rapidement, Felicity régla ce qu'elle devait et, déposa la nourriture sur la table. Les filles avalèrent plus de la moitié, tout en parlant de la fête de noël qui approchait.

 _-J'ai terminé la décoration du loft, Roy m'a filé un sacré coup de main. Surtout pour le sapin, il est géant, il mesure plus de 2 mètres. J'ai hâte que vous voyez cela._

 _\- Oh te connaissant ça va être sublime._

 _-Tout est prêt il n'y a plus qu'a attendre la date et les invités. Laurel a confirmé la venue de Sara et Nissa._

 _\- Ok super..._

 _\- Felicity je connais ce regard et ce ton. T'inquiète pas pour Nyssa, elle sait qu'Oliver n'avait pas le choix concernant son père et, elle lui en est reconnaissante la preuve elle est à la tête de la ligue et la laisser repartir sans le moindre problème et, depuis on n'a plus entendu parler d'elle._

 _-Ouais même si techniquement c'est Oliver le chef_

( **Flash-back)**

 **Lorsque la vie de Théa avait été mise en danger à cause de Malcom, Oliver n'avait pas hésité une seconde à défier le chef de la ligue des assassins. Tommy n'était pas d'accord et y avait envoyé Malcom qui s'était fait tuer d'un coup d'épée. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter la mais Oliver les avait suivis, en voyant ras al Ghul tuer le père de Tommy et Théa, et même si il le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait, il se disait que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance. Il arriva donc derrière Ras qui savourait sa victoire, Oliver décocha une flèche et tira dans le dos de celui-ci. Ras tomba en avant, il était blessé mais pas mort, alors Oliver était allé sur lui, Ras lui dit :**

 _ **\- Puisque tu as réussi à me battre, tu sera le prochain démon tu sera secondé par ma fille. Ce sont les lois de la ligue, tu n'as pas le choix c'est écrit.**_

 **Oliver mit fin à sa vie sans se douter que ce qu'il disait soit vrai. Le bras droit de Ras arriva sur les lieux rapidement mais pas assez pour sauver la vie du chef. Oliver fut contraint de suivre cet homme. Il l'emmena à Nanda et expliqua à Oliver qu'il serait désormais à la tête de l'armée avec Nissa.**

 **Lorsqu'il aperçut la fille de Ras, Oliver s'excusa sur le champ mais celle ci lui dit :**

 **-** ** _Même si j'aurai préféré que se soit moi qu'il le fasse, je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde. Merci._**

 **Oliver resta sans voix, comment pouvait t'elle se moquer du fait que son père soit mort.**

 _ **-Selon les règles tu deviens le chef et moi ton second. Techniquement, nous devrions nous marier, mais tu me connais je ne peux pas.**_

 **Sarah arriva à ses côtés, enlaça son ami et se plaça à côté de sa petite amie.**

 **-** ** _Nissa, je te laisse la ligue, je n'y connais absolument rien et je ne veux pas gérer cela. Si tu as un soucis tu sais ou me trouver._**

 **Puis Oliver parti, il avait réglé son compte à Ras c'était tout ce qui lui importait.**

 **(fin du flash)**

Oliver et Roy firent leur entrés dans la cuisine.

 _\- (Roy) Hum de la pizza, il en reste encore._

 _-( Felicity) Oui, j'en ai commandé trois, je me doutais que vous auriez eut faim._

Théa réchauffa les pizzas au four, tandis que Felicity servit un coca aux garçons. Oliver pris Felicity par les hanches et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

 _-On dirait que tu vas mieux !_

 _-Oui c'est passé, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi !_

 _-Ne me remercie pas, c'est pour toute les fois où tu la fais pour moi._

 _-Alors vous avez réussi à trouver qui était le chef ?_

 _-(Roy) C'était un gars de mon ancien quartier lorsque je vivais encore dans les glades._

 _-(Oliver) Lorsque tu y vivais encore, pourquoi tu n'y vis plus ?_

Roy regarda Théa, il pensait qu'elle leur avait dit qu'il avait emménagé chez elle.

 _-(Théa) Je me sentais seule dans le loft, de ce fait j'ai proposé à Roy de s'installer avec moi. C'est plus simple pour tout le monde. Roy ne vit plus dans un endroit craignos, et moi je l'ai avec moi en permanence._

 _-(Roy) J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Oliver sinon je peux repartir._

 _-(Oliver) Bien sur que non, je suis content que tu sois la pour veiller sur ma soeur. Tu en as quand même touché deux mots à Tommy ?_

 _-(Théa) Non je ne l'ai dit à personne, ça c'est fait récemment. Tu es parti depuis dix jours seulement. Et je suis une grande fille Oliver, je n'ai pas besoin de demander la permission à mes frères._

 _-(Oliver) Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Je constate que tu m'as déjà remplacé, c'est pour cela que tu étais si contente que je parte._

Théa le regarda abasourdi, qu'est ce que son frère osait insinuer. Ses narines frémissèrent signe qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. Oliver vit son expression, il leva les bras en l'air

 _\- c'est bon speedy ne t'énerves pas je plaisantais._

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, sa colère retomba de suite, elle servit leur pizza et s'assit au côté de Roy.

Il passèrent un petit moment à quatre . Aux alentours de deux heures du mâtin, Théa et Roy rentrèrent chez eux.


	19. Chapter 19 :Preparatif

Chapitre 19

Felicity fut réveiller par l'arôme du café, elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira puis aperçu Oliver un plateau à la main chargé de viennoiserie, de jus d'orange et de café.

- _Bonjour ma chérie, un petit déjeuner au lit ça te tente ?_

Felicity sourit, se redressa, disposa les oreillers de façon à être confortablement installé, elle poussa les couvertures du côté d'Oliver, tapa sur le matelas pour qu'il s'installe à ses côtés. Oliver déposa le plateau sur la commode, retira ses vêtements,et pris place avec ses victuailles.

 _-Humm Oliver ces croissants sont trop bon ! Ou les as tu acheté?_

 _-Je me les suis fais livrer ce mâtin, ils proviennent d'une boulangerie situé en périphérie de la ville. Ma mère nous en achetait souvent lorsque nous étions enfants. C'est un français qui à ouvert son commerce il y à quelques années malheureusement il est décédé mais, son fils est revenu récemment et a rouvert l'établissement._

 _-J'adore, je pourrais en manger tout les jours ils sont divins._

 _-Bah dis donc, si j'avais su que je pouvais te contenter juste avec des croissants, je l'aurai fait bien avant._

 _\- T'inquiètes pas je suis contenté rien que par ta présence, si un jour tu venais à disparaitre, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai pas._

 _-Je ne disparaîtrais pas, je te le promets. Je t'aime._

Felicity le fit taire d'un baiser, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il les entrouvrit, leur langue se mêlant l'une à l'autre, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux, ils finirent par faire l'amour passionnément.

 _-Humm je pourrai rester au lit avec toi toute la journée tu sais._

 _-Je me doute Felicity, moi aussi, mais le devoir nous appelle._

 _-pfffff au diable les obligations restons la._

- _Impossible, nous devons aider Théa et Roy pour ce soir, aller chez le traiteur, puis tu dois passer prendre ta mère à l'aéroport._

 _-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de neige !_

 _\- Non ça va, les routes sont bien dégagées, ce n'est pas comme il y a 10 jours._

Ils finirent par sortir du lit aux alentours de midi. Théa avait déjà envoyé cinq messages à Oliver en lui demandant de rappliquer et vite.

...

 _\- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Entrez_

 _\- Bonjour Théa, nous aussi nous somme ravis de te voir._

 _\- Oliver, tu vois avec Roy pour la sono, Fel tu viens avec moi nous allons préparer la dinde, j'espère que tu l'as déjà fait car pour moi c'est une première. Au fait vous êtes passés chez le traiteur ?_

Felicity regarda Théa avec un air interloquées,

\- Comment ça c'est la première fois, je pensais que tu savais le faire ! Je n'ai jamais fêté noël, du coup je ne sais même pas comment faire cuire une dinde. On devrait peut être contacter Laurel. Et pour le traiteur oui, il va nous livrer en fin d'après midi.

"Laurel sais-tu préparer une dinde ? si oui, rapplique STP"

 _-Je lui ai envoyé un message, j'espère qu'elle sait le faire._

"J'arrive"

Laurel arriva quinze minute plus tard, elle aida les filles à la préparation en leur expliquant comment elles devaient s'y prendre. Lorsque tout fut prêt et livrer, la fin d'après midi touchait à sa fin. Felicity déposa Oliver à l'appartement et partie en direction de l'aéroport.

Elle se gara sur le parking quasiment désert, et s'aventura dans le bâtiment. Elle consulta le tableau d'affichage, l'avion venait d'attérir. Elle alla l'attendre au terminal. Donna arriva, elle était habillé comme toujours avec un jupe très courte, un décolleté très provoquant ce qui diffèré de son look habituel furent ses chaussures, elle portait des bottes fourrées. Elle vit sa fille, activa son pas, puis offrit une étreinte à Felicity.

 _-Bonjour maman, tu as fais bon voyage._

 _-Bien sur, dis donc il fait froid ici comparé à Vegas._

 _-Oui enfin c'est quand même pas le pole nord. Je suis contente que tu sois venue._

Elle continuait de discuter tout en avançant vers l'arrivé des bagages. Une fois les formalités administratives achevés elle regagnèrent le parking.

Felicity entra dans l'appartement suivi de sa mère. Oliver les accueillirent, il ne savait pas trop comment saluer la maman de Felicity, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que celle-ci alla sur lui l'étreignit et lui donna une bise.

 _-Oliver, je suis contente de te voir, Felicity à vraiment de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie._

 _\- Je devrai plutôt dire le contraire, c'est moi le chanceux Donna, votre fille est remarquable. Je vais descendre prendre vos baggages._

 _-Il est vraiment serviable ce garçon !_

 _-Oui maman, très. Veux-tu boire quelque chose avant de te préparer pour ce soir ?_

 _-Un verre d'eau ça ira très bien._

Oliver remonta avec les valises de sa mère et dit en plaisantant à Felicity :

 _-Ca va tu n'as pas trop galérer pour mettre tout cela dans ta petite voiture._

 _-Ne te moques pas de ma mini Ollie, même si je suis forcé d'admettre que pour faire rentrer la valise dans le coffre était mission impossible. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas plus large et épaisse sinon elle ne passait même pas à l'arrière._

 _-La prochaine fois prend la mienne ._

 _-Tu sais que j'apprécie ta voiture mais ne me demande pas de la conduire, c'est juste mission impossible, d'ailleurs, ce soir on prend la mienne._

 _-Comment ça on prend ta voiture._

 _-Oui la mienne, parce qu'Oliver, tu risques de t'amuser et de boire et il est hors de question que je nous ramène à la maison avec ta voiture._

 _-Tu n'es pas sérieuse Fel, il annonce de grosse chute de neige pour cette nuit et ta voiture n'est pas équipé pour cela._

 _-Bien sur que si, je l'ai déposé au garage cette semaine, et ils ont fait ce qu'il fallait._

Oliver n'en revenait pas, il aimait bien la voiture de sa compagne, mais le problème c'est que c'était une voiture de femme selon lui et de plus, il se sentait très à l'étroit à l'intérieur. Cependant, il n'argumenta pas, il s'avoua vaincu, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il prendrait la sienne et lui promettre qu'il ne boira pas un verre d'alcool, il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse.


	20. Chapter 20 : préparation

Chapitre 20

 _-Grhhh, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est dans la salle de bain, je n'aurai pas le temps de me préparer_

 _-T'énerves pas, ça me donnera une raison de t'accompagner pour t'aider à te préprer, comme ça j'éviterais un tête à tête avec ta mère._

 _\- Heureusement que tu as pris les devants, parce que sinon nous aurions été plus qu'en retard et ne compte pas m'aider dans ma préparation, toi comme moi savons comment ça risque de se terminer._

Oliver s'était déjà préparé, il portait un jean brut, lui allant à la perfection, puis un pull en coton très léger de couleur gris clair lui collant légérement sur le torse, faisant ressortir ses mucles, il sentait divinement bon. Felicity adorait son odeur, elle aurait pu passer des heures niché dans son cou à se délecter de l'arôme de sa peau et l'odeur de son parfum.

La porte de la salle bain s'ouvrit sur Donna vêtue d'une robe chic, très courte et forcèment avec un décolleté qui laissé apparaitre une partie de sa poitrine, des talons de 20 cm de haut et un maquillage légèrement osé. Oliver s'approcha de l'oreille de Felicity et lui chuchotta :

 _-Tu es sure que nous allons à un repas de noël !_

Felicity ne répondit rien, elle poussa un souflle d'exaspération, il fallait toujours que sa mère s'habille comme si elle avait vingt ans. Elle ne lui dit rien, la regarda avec un air demontrant le fond de sa pensée puis partie se préparer à son tour, laissant Oliver seul avec elle.

 _-On dirait que ma tenue la laisse perplexe, qu'en penses tu Oliver, je ne voudrais pas décevoir ma fille, nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver._

Oliver n'en revenait pas, elle lui demandait vraiment son avis, il se sentit soudain mal et ne voulait qu'une chose, prendre ses jambes à son cou et rejoindre sa belle. Comment expliquer à Donna sans la vexer que la robe n'était pas approprié pour un repas de noël.

- _Vous devriez lui demander son avis, je ne suis pas votre fille, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle attend de vous._

Donna, se détourna d'Oliver et partie dans sa chambre, elle était déçue, elle pensait qu'Oliver lui aurait dit qu'elle était superbe, mais il n'avait rien exprimé de tel, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir demandé son opinion. Elle aurait du s'abstenir, surtout qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de sa fille.

 _-Oliver ! Oliver !_

 _-Oui je suis la._

Felicity ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain attrapa Oliver par le poignet et le tira dans la pièce.

 _-Peux-tu m'aider, je n'arrive pas à fermer ma robe s'il te plait._

Felicity se tourna, il pris la fermeture et la fit remonter lentement le long de son dos. Il déposa un bisou sur son épaule découverte.

 _-Tu es magnifique ma chérie. J'ai hâte que nous rentrons ce soir pour que je puisse t'enlever cette jolie robe._

 _-Merci, combien de temps me reste t'il ?_

 _-Nous devons être chez ma soeur pour 20h, il est 19h30_

 _-Ca me laisse 15 minutes, c'est jouable._

Oliver fit un pas en direction de la porte afin de la laisser se préparer.

 _-Reste avec moi, si tu veux._

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et consulta sa messagerie, ne voulant pas la déranger. Felicity se sécha les cheveux, choisissant de les laisser détaché. Elle mis du mascara noir, appliqua du fard à paupière marron clair, un léger trait noir, un peu de blush et du gloss très discret.

 _-Je suis prête, allons-y._

Ils se rendirent ensemble dans le salon, Donna y était assise occupé à lire un magasine. Elle releva les yeux sur sa fille.

 _\- Felicity tu es ravissante, simple comme toujours mais wahou._

 _\- Merci maman, je vois que tu as changé ta robe, je préfère celle ci._

 _\- Oui, j'ai bien vu que l'autre ne te plaisait pas._

 _\- Merci maman, pour le compliment et pour avoir fait l'effort de mettre autre chose._

 _\- (Oliver) Vous êtes prête, donc, nous pouvons partir, les paquets sont déjà dans la voiture._

Comme prévu, ils prirent la voiture de Felicity, Donna s'installa à l'arrière, Felicity au poste de conduite et Oliver sur le siège passagé.


	21. Chapter 21 : Noël

Chapitre 21

Felicity gara la voiture sur une place de parking disponible, au moment même ou Tommy arriva. Oliver consulta sa montre avant de descendre. Il était heureux que Tommy soit lui aussi légèrement en retard. Donna sortie de la voiture derrière Felicity :

-Dis donc il n'avait pas de modèle encore plus petit ? Je suis cassée en deux.

Oliver sourit à la remarque de Donna, cependant il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, Felicity n'apprécierai pas et pour preuve elle venait de dire discrètement à sa mère que si la voiture ne lui convenait pas, rien ne l'empêcher de prendre un taxi pour le retour. Tommy vint se joindre à eux, Oliver présenta ses amis à Donna et le groupe s'avança vers l'entrée du loft.

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte lorsque la sonnerie du portable de Tommy et d'Oliver sonna. Ils regardèrent leur écran, ils venaient tout les deux de recevoir un message de Théa.

 **" J'ai deux frères et aucun de vous ne connait la ponctualité. Pourtant vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté, cherchait l'erreur. Bref pas la peine de me sortir un discours prétextant que c'est à cause de vos copines."**

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Felicity regarda l'écran d'Oliver tandis que Laurel s'occupait de celui de Tommy. Elle levèrent les yeux au ciel. Théa alertait par les bruits provenant du couloir ouvrit sa porte.

 _\- Ah vous voilà, et ensemble. Je devrais être surprise mais étrangement je ne le suis pas !_

Ils s'avancèrent, Tommy lui déposa un bisous sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Théa._

Le petit groupe s'avança, John, Lyla, et la petite Sara étaient déjà arrivé, de même que Nissa et Sara ainsi que Quentin Lance.

Donna fut présenté à tout ce petit monde. Elle était étonné de voir l'immense sapin posé prés de la baie vitrée, décorés de guirlande, et de boules en tout genre. Deux petits bonhomme de neige créer à la main, un rose portant le prénom de Théa, l'autre bleu portant celui d'Oliver étaient suspendu à une branche l'un à côte de l'autre. Ces deux symboles firent naître un sourire sur le visage de Donna, ces deux la était vraiment inséparable.

Felicity, prit la petite dans ses bras, elle la câlina et embrassa ses petites joues. Elle adorait la petite, elle pouvait passer des heures à s'occuper d'elle. John et Lyla n'avait pas regretté un seul instant de l'avoir choisi pour marraine.

 _-(Roy) Et si on s'installé, on ne vas pas passer la soirée debout._

Tout le monde pris place autour de la table. Roy s'assit, Théa pris place à sa droite, Tommy s'installa à côté d'elle, puis Laurel.

Felicity se plaça face à Roy, Oliver à ses côtés, puis Sara et Nissa. John et Lyla vinrent s'assoir en bout de table du côté de Roy et Felicity. Donna et Quentin prirent place de l'autre côté. La petite Sara quand à elle était sur les genoux de sa marraine.

Chacun se servit un verre, et ils trinquèrent tous ensemble à noël et surtout le plus important aux yeux de tous leur amitiés. Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun discutant de chose et d'autre. L'ambiance était vraiment agréable, Roy avait mis en fond sonore des chants de noël et de temps à autre, une personne chantonnait un air.

La petite Sara avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa marraine, Felicity se leva et alla la coucher dans le lit que Lyla avait déplié dans la salon. Elle resta un petit moment en admiration devant la puce qui dormait profondément. Théa et Laurel étaient venue la rejoindre.

 _-(Laurel) Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, c'est fou comme elle a grandit._

 _-(Théa) Oui dites les filles, c'est quand que vous vous y mettait ? J'aimerai bien être tatie moi._

 _-(Felicity) De notre côté, nous ne sommes pas pressé. Et puis si tu veux pouponner Théa, pourquoi ne ferai tu pas un bébé avec Roy !_

Théa ne dit rien, elle sourit. Elles retournèrent à table. Felicity venait de s'apercevoir que sa mère s'entendait bien avec Mr Lance, ils discutaient énormément ensemble, il sembla sous le charme.

La soirée avança, les bouteilles se vidèrent, tout le monde était ivre excepté Lyla, Laurel, Oliver et Nyssa.

Oliver alla à la cuisine et mit la dinde à cuire, il espérait ne pas s'être trompé dans le temps de cuisson. Quand il revint s'asseoir, Théa était debout sur sa chaise, dansant comme une sauvage, tout le monde s'amusant de la situation. Oliver se dit qu'elle avait dû aller fort sur l'alcool pour être dans cet état parce qu'elle dansait ainsi sur les chants de noël. Il fit une petite vidéo à son insu, il lui montrerai plus tard.

Oliver n'avait bu que trois verres, quand il avait vu Felicity ingurgité un, deux, trois, quatre verres il avait préféré s'arrêter la. La jolie blonde continua sur sa lançait, il ne savait pas à combien elle en était mais elle était très joyeuse elle aussi. Elle entreprit de se servir un autre verre mais il l'en empêcha.

 _-Je pense que tu as assez bu, tu vas être malade._

 _-Roh, allé quoi un dernier !_

-(T _héa)Ollie, tu n'est pas marrant... laisse la ze zouler, z'est noël._

Il céda pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa soeur, il lui servit en modérant la dose d'alcool. Elle pencha la tête sur lui et le remercia.

Avec l'aide de Lyla et Nyssa, ils découpèrent la dinde et la servirent accompagné de légumes. Tout le monde se régala, la cuisson était parfaite. Il était plus de 4 h lorsque le repas fut terminé et la table débarrassé, tout le monde avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits. Ils échangèrent leur cadeaux.

Oliver avait offert à sa belle une escapade à Paris, il savait qu'elle rêvait de visiter la capitale française. Elle était aux anges.

Il déballa ses cadeaux et fût également comblé par ses présents. Elle connaissait vraiment ses goûts.

John offrit à Lyla, deux journées de détente dans un spa.

Tommy avait donner à Laurel les clefs d'une voiture. Elle était sur un petit nuage, il lui avait vraiment offert le roadster MF5 qu'elle avait repéré quelque mois plus tôt en passant par hasard devant la concession. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Nissa offrit un arc amélioré à Sara, elle lavait sollicité l'aide de Felicity pour faire fabriquer ce nouveau jouet.

Roy quand à lui offrit à sa belle une jolie montre, ainsi qu'une parure de bijou.

La fête s'acheva au petit mâtin, Oliver et Felicity était les derniers. Théa et elle dormaient dans le canapé.

 _-(Roy) Tu sais que ta chambre est toujours disponible ! vous devriez peut être vous reposer un peu la haut._

Roy avait raison, il avait neigé abondamment cette nuit, les routes étaient glissantes, il était fatigué, ce ne serai pas prudent de prendre la voiture.

Il glissa ses mains sous Felicity, la souleva, monta à l'étage et la déposa sur le lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, tira les couvertures sur elle. Il envoya un message à Donna qui était repartie un peu plus tôt avec Mr Lance pour l'avertir qu'ils ne rentreraient que dans l'après-midi puis il se coucha.


	22. Chapter 22 : lendemain de fête

Chapitre 22

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, un légère lueur filtrait à travers les volets lui arrachant un p'tit cri de douleur, sa tête allée exploser. Elle fit tout de même un effort, elle regarda autour d'elle et se demanda ou elle pouvait se trouver. Elle était seule dans une chambre étendue sur un lit qu'elle pensait ne pas connaitre. Elle leva son bras en direction de la table de chevet pour allumer une lampe, elle ne rencontra que le vide. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis se sentie de suite plus en sécurité. L'oreiller avait l'odeur du shampoing qu'utilisé Oliver. Elle poussa les couvertures, et se leva trop rapidement, vacilla légèrement, elle retrouva son équilibre en se tenant la tête. Elle trouva des affaires propres, sa trousse de toilette contenant ses effets personnels, un verre rempli d'eau et un cachet posaient sur la commode. Elle avala le comprimé et se rendit dans la salle de bain.

Elle descendit les marches lentement en se tenant bien à la rambarde, Oliver la rejoignit.

 _\- Bonjour, joyeux noël ma chérie. Tu as faim ?_

 _\- Joyeux noël à toi aussi, non pas vraiment, j'ai un horrible mal de tête, merci pour les affaires. Tu es levé depuis longtemps toi ?_

 _-Yep, je me suis levé à midi. Je me suis préparé rapidement et je suis passé chez nous pour te prendre des affaires. J'y ai croisé ta mère, elle se préparait pour passer la journée chez Quentin._

 _-On dirait qu'ils s'entendent bien ces deux la. Théa et Roy dorment encore ?_

 _\- Oui, vient dans la cuisine je vais te servir quelque chose à manger, tu iras un peu mieux une fois ton estomac rempli._

Oliver lui déposa un café bien noir ainsi que des tartines grillées avec de la confiture, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le café noir préférant un latte. Elle fit la grimace en le voyant.

 _-Bois, c'est pour faire passer ton mal de tête plus rapidement._

 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser boire Oliver ! Je ne bois jamais, qu'est ce qui ma pris bon sang._

 _-J'ai bien essayé de te stopper, mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir, tu sais que tu peux t'estimer heureuse, tu n'as pas été malade contrairement à Théa._

Elle mangea les tartines, puis bû le café qu'elle trouva vraiment infecte, un haut le coeur remonta dans sa gorge. Elle posa le café ne pouvant en avaler une gorgée de plus. Elle se demandait comment Oliver pouvait aimer le prendre ainsi c'était vraiment immonde selon elle.

Elle sortit de table et consulta rapidement ses mails, puis se souvenant du cadeau qu'Oliver lui avait fait, alla chercher l'enveloppe contenant les billets d'avion.

 _\- Oliver, nous allons fêter la nouvelle année à Paris !_

 _\- Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être très sympas, je savais que tu rêvais de découvrir la France._

 _\- Ah oui, ça va être génial, rien que toi et moi dans une ville romantique. J'ai hâte!_

 **Théa** :

 _\- Roy, je me sens horriblement mal !_

 _\- Je crois que c'est a cause des mélanges que tu as fait._

 _\- Des mélanges, j'ai bu que des cocktails !_

 _\- Et aussi du vin, de la bière, et pour fini du champagne._

 _\- Tout ça, tu es sérieux._

 _\- Oui, enfin j'ai pas trop vu, c'est Oliver qui m'a rapporté la liste après que je t'ai accompagné au toilette._

 _\- Ah Ollie toujours un oeil sur sa petite soeur. Je pense que je vais passer la journée au lit, tu veux bien rester avec moi._

 _\- Qu'est ce que je ferai pas pour toi !_

Roy alla d'abord mouiller un gant de toilette avec de l'eau froide, puis la posa sur le front de Théa. Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, Théa se lova sur Roy incapable de faire un mouvement supplémentaire, elle avait la tête qui lui tournait. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un manège à sensation depuis qu'elle s'était couché.

 _\- Je crois que je boirais plus jamais une goûte d'alcool, il faut que j'aille au toilette. Vite !_

Roy se leva rapidement et l'emmena, Théa la tête penchait vomissait encore et encore. Roy la soutenait tout en lui tenant les cheveux. Elle se sentait légèrement mieux, elle rinça sa bouche, se leva les dents et retourna au lit Roy sur ses talons. La journée allait être longue et pas très productive.

 **Chez John et Lyla**

Lyla était dans la chambre de Sarah, elle rangea les nombreux vêtements et jouets que la petite avait reçu la veille.

 _\- Felicity n'a vraiment pas lésiné sur la quantité._

 _\- Ah ça c'est sur, nous pouvons être certains que si ils nous arrivaient quelque chose, la petite serait entre de bonne mains._

Lyla ne répondit rien, elle angoissait déjà rien qu'a l'idée de quitter sa famille dans la soirée pour rejoindre Paris. Elle termina son rangement, puis profita de sa fille et son mari.

 _\- Prête ? J'ai mis les bagages dans la voiture, je te dépose au jet, ensuite je file passer la soirée chez Felicity et Oliver._

Lyla détestait les au revoir, elle serra sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassa encore et encore, lui disant combien elle l'aimait, puis ce fût au tour de John, elle lui transmit les dernières recommandations concernant Sara. Elle partit rejoindre ses collègues qui étaient déjà installés dans le jet, n'attendant qu'elle pour parer au décollage.

John attendit que le jet ait quitté le sol avant de rejoindre sa voiture en compagnie de sa fille.

 **Chez Tommy et Laurel**

Laurel se réveilla, prit une douche rapide, avala quelque chose, puis prit les clefs du roadster.

 _\- Tu es pressé ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai envie de l'essayer, tu viens avec moi ?_

Tommy l'accompagne, elle démarra le bolide appuya sur l'accélérateur et fit plaqué contre son siège.

- _Wahou ! elle est puissante._

 _\- Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, tu va te tuer avec ça._

 _\- Ah non, c'était une bonne idée je t'assure, je l'adore et je t'aime._

Ils partirent à l'aventure, Laurel ne voulant plus quitter sa voiture, elle fila sur le bitume pendant le reste de l'après midi.

 **Quentin et Donna**

Quentin passa prendre Donna chez sa fille, puis l'emmena chez lui. Ils discutèrent de leur vie, de leur échec et réussite. Donna se confia sur les sentiments qu'elle avait eut lorsque le papa de sa fille les avaient quittés. Quentin raconta son divorce douloureux qui était survenu peu de temps après le naufrage du gambit. Ils se trouvèrent de nombreux points commun et peu à peu une belle complicité s'installa entre eux. Donna devait rentré à Vegas le lendemain, ils se promirent de s'appeler souvent.

 **Nissa et sara**

Elles avaient toutes les deux échouaient dans un petit hôtel en plein centre de Starling. Laurel et Tommy leur avaient proposé l'hospitalité mais elles avaient décliné. Elle voulaient se retrouver seule. Ca leur arrivait rarement donc lorsque l'occasion se présenté, elles en profitaient un maximum. Elles passèrent la journée de noël au lit à profiter l'une de l'autre, oubliant le temps d'une journée Nanda parbat et la ligue.

 **Chez Felicity et Oliver**

John franchit le seuil de leur porte aux alentours de 18h30, Felicity prit de suite la petite et alla s'occuper d'elle, heureusement son mal de tête avait complètement disparu. Merci Oliver et le café bien noir, qu'elle avait tant détesté mais il fallait tout de même avouer que le remède avait été efficace. Elle lui fit prendre un bon bain, et la mis en pyjama. Elle la déposa ensuite dans le canapé entre son père et Oliver, le temps pour elle de préparer un biberon. John savait qu'en venant chez eux il n'aurait pas eu besoin de s'occuper de la petite, Felicity était comme une seconde maman pour Sara.

 _-Vous partez quand pour Paris ?_

 _\- (Oliver)Le vingt neuf dans l'après midi, et nous serons de retour le 4 janvier._

 _\- Je me demande comment je vais faire sans vous, enfin surtout sans Fel ! Oliver c'est pas que tu ne m'es pas indispensable hein mais elle s'occupe si bien de Sara..._

 _\- (Oliver) Tu t'enfonces la Dig !_

- _(Felicity)T'inquiète pas y'aura toujours une fille pour t'aider, Laurel où Théa. Je suis sur qu'elles seront ravies de pouponner._

Allez ma puce vient. Felicity pris la petite dans ses bras et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Elle cala Sara contre elle et lui donna son biberon. Oliver la regardait d'un oeil attendrit. Il était en admiration devant la scène qui se jouait dans le salon. John le remarqua, il esquissa un sourire, il était heureux de voir Oliver ainsi. Le parcours pour arriver à ce qu'il était devenu avait été long, mais il y était arrivé, la lumière avait fini par percer à travers l'obscurité. Felicity en était la raison il le savait, il était vraiment reconnaissant envers la jeune femme. Elle l'avait guéri de ses douleurs, ses appréhensions, ses cauchemard. Avec elle, il s'était donné une seconde chance, un second souffle, une seconde vie ou comme le disait Oliver une quatrième vie.

Il y avait d'abord sa vie avant le naufrage, ensuite ses cinq années sur l'île, son retour à Starling et maintenant sa vie avec Felicity qui ne faisait et il l'espérait que commencer.

Donna arriva pendant que Felicity était occupé avec Sara, elle expliqua à sa fille, qu'elle passerait probablement la nuit chez Quentin. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas patienter pour goûter au bonheur qui leur tendaient la main.


	23. Chapter 23 : Départ

Chapitre 23

Roy et Théa klaxonnèrent devant l'immeuble des tourtereaux, ils firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard avec une énorme valise. Roy descendit de la voiture, leur ouvrit le coffre puis ils s'en allèrent vers l'aéroport.

Oliver alla s'occuper des formalités, ainsi que de l'enregistrement des bagages. Felicity était avec Théa et Roy en retrait, elle était agitée, elle était super contente de leur escapade mais le fait de prendre l'avion la rendait nerveuse.

 _\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas s'écraser ! Théa si jamais ça nous arriver, sache que je suis ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance._

Théa essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer en lui expliquant que c'était le moyen de locomotion le plus sûr et que, de toute façon elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

 _\- On aurait pu prendre le bateau tu ne crois pas !_

 _\- (Roy) Fel, arrête s'il te plaît, tout va bien se passer, en plus ce n'est pas comme ci tu était seule dans cette avion. Tu me donnes le tournis à force de tourner en rond._

Oliver leur fit un signe pour qu'ils le suivent, il avait réservé un petit salon privatif pour qu'il puisse passer un p'tit moment ensemble, sans être embêté par le flot des voyageurs.

Ils sirotèrent un cocktail, tout en discutant, Felicity ne c'était toujours pas calmé, certes elle était assise à proximité d'Oliver, il la rassura en lui caressant le bas du dos, mais ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Elle avait le coeur qui palpitait, des douleurs dans le bas ventre, son anxiété grandissait à mesure que l'heure du décollage approchait. Oliver consulta sa montre le départ était prévu dans 30 minutes, il devait regagner le terminal. Felicity se leva, sortit une feuille de son sac, la main tremblante puis la tendit à Théa.

Elle parcourut le document et pouffa de rire !

 _\- Felicity tu es sérieuse, tu as piraté le serveur de l'aéroport pour obtenir toute ces informations._

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

 _\- Si jamais le pilote scratch l'avion tu as la, toute la liste des passagers ainsi que celui de l'équipage. Roy pourra même fouiller dans les antécédents du pilote et co-pilote._

Ils explosèrent tout les trois dans une énorme fou rire. Felicity avait la mine maussade, elle était vraiment flippé, eux super détendu en plus il se moquait d'elle. En même temps ils pouvaient l'être, seul Oliver montait dans cette avion avec elle. Sa seule consolation pour le moment c'est que si il devait arriver quelque chose de grave, elle était accompagné de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Oliver s'installa sur son siège, choisissant le côté avec le hublot, Felicity était déjà assez angoissée comme cela, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore plus. Il ne savait absolument pas qu'elle avait la phobie de l'avion, elle lui en avait parlé que la veille au soir. Et, il avait du insister pour qu'elle lui en parle. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se tournant et retournant dans le lit une bonne vingtaine de fois. Il lui avait alors demandé ce qui n'allait pas et comme à son habitude elle lui avait dit que tout allez bien. Il n'était pas dupe et la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait fini par lui avouer sa phobie. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, qu'il aurait pu lui donner un petit quelque chose pour la détendre avant le décollage, et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas voulue l'embêter avec ses problèmes.

 _\- Ca va aller ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions, même les deux cocktails que j'ai ingurgité non pas eu raison de ma peur._

 _\- Tu verra une fois le décollage passé, tu iras mieux. Fais-moi confiance !_

 _\- Je te fais confiance Oliver ! Je voudrais seulement qu'on soit déjà à Paris dans notre chambre d'hôtel rien que toi et moi_.

Oliver pris sa main et la serra un peu en guise de réconfort.

Le commandant de bord, leur demanda d'attacher leur ceinture, il était près pour le décollage. Felicity ferma les yeux, attrapa l'avant bras d'Oliver et le serra bien fort enfonçant ses ongles das sa chair. Elle ferma les yeux et de son autre main serra son accoudoir de toute ses forces. Elle était consciente qu'elle faisait probablement souffrir Oliver, mais elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

Décollage réussi, vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures. Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement, ça y'est il était dans les airs. Elle relâcha la pression du bras de son compagnon, baissant le regard sur celui-ci.

 _\- Je suis désolé, tu as mal ? tu as les traces de mes ongles sur l'avant bras._

 _-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Ca va mieux ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense que ça ira jusqu'à ce qu'on se pose sur le sol._

Le vol se passa plus rapidement que ce l'était imaginé la jeune femme, elle avait fini par s'endormir aucune secousse n'était venue perturber son sommeil. Oliver regarda la jeune femme se reposait, il pris une couverture au dessus de lui, la déposa sur elle, lui donna un baiser sur le front, puis s'endormit également une main posait sur la cuisse de Felicity. Il se réveilla un peu avant atterrissage, il remit la ceinture de séciruté de sa belle puis il regarda par le hublot l'avion que se rapprochait du bitume de la piste d'atterrissage.

 _\- Ma chérie, nous sommes à Paris !_

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec étonnement l'avion posé sur la piste. Elle n'avait finalement pas vu grand chose de son voyage dans les airs ni de l'atterissage. Elle était en vie, le pilote avait assuré la liaison sans encombre.

Oliver et Felicity interceptèrent leur valise puis se dirigèrent vers la boutique de location de voiture.

Oliver avait opté pour une petite citadine, plus pratique pour circuler et se stationner.

Ils circulèrent dans Paris en direction de leur hôtel, la nuit était déjà tombé. Un voiturier les attendait, Oliver lui céda les clés du véhicule et lui demanda dans un français très correct d'apporter la valise dans la chambre.

A la réception Oliver demanda le numéro de la suite qu'il avait réservé, puis paya ce qu'il devait. Felicity en profita pour zieuter l'environnement dans lequel elle était, le sol était recouvert de marbre, des tableaux de grand peintre suspendu sur les murs. Dans une une grande pièce ouverte, trônait un piano elle s'approcha, effleura les touches, un son discret se fît entendre. Elle s'approcha du mur, des oeuvres d'art y était suspendue, elle les regarda un petit moment, puis retourna près d'Oliver.

 _\- Fel, c'est tout bon, nous pouvons y'aller._

 _\- Wahou Oliver, c'est pas une chambre ça, c'est un appartement._

 _\- Ca te plait ?_

 _\- Oui c'est superbe._

L'appartement se composé d'un joli salon, au couleurs gris et blanc, une bibliothèque rempli de livres était disposé sur un grand pan de mur, sur celui d'en face un grand écran plat y était fixé. Dans le petit espace sur la gauche, se trouvait un bureau en verre, avec un superbe bouquet de fleurs posé sur le plateau. Elle s'avança vers la chambre, le lit avait tout l'air d'être confortable et la chambre très spacieuse, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et se trouva sur une jolie terrasse aménagé. Dommage, se dit elle, il faisait trop froid pour pouvoir en profiter.

Elle rentra et referma la fenêtre, elle s'orienta dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Son regard s'illumina, la baignoire de forme carrée était gigantesque, on aurait pu y mettre facilement quatre personnes. Tout était soigneusement décorés, c'était sobre mais magnifique.

Elle regagna le salon, Oliver était installés, il s'était mis à l'aise, avait ôté ses chaussures et l'attendait patiemment. Sur la table était posé deux cloches accompagnés de couvert, ça sentait divinement bon.

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Pintade fourrés au foie gras accompagné de petit légumes. Bon appétit._

Felicity enfourna la première bouché, c'était exquis, elle avait rarement eut l'occasion de manger de la cuisine française, ses papilles gustatives appréciés.

Le repas terminé, ils se lovèrent dans la canapé, Felicity embrassa Oliver d'abord dans le cou, puis sur les lèvres, elle monta à califourchon sur lui, passa ses mains dans sa nuque, le caressa. Oliver passa les siennes sous son tee shirt,posa ses paumes de mains sur son creux de rein. Elle le dévora du regard, Oliver se leva sans se détacher d'elle, il la déposa sur le lit, retira son tee shirt, puis ôta celui de sa belle, il repris sa valse de caresse, déposant des baisers brûlants sur les parties de son corps dénudés. Felicity gémissante attrapa ses cheveux et les tira doucement. Elle brûlait de désir. Il remonta sur ses lèvres, elle passa sa main entre les corps, déboutonna le jeans d'Oliver, il le descendit puis l'envoya d'un coup de pied sur le sol. Il retira les vêtements qui restait sur le corps de Felicity, les jetant au hasard dans la chambre, il était excité autant qu'elle, son corps se consumait, il fallait qu'il prenne possession de son corps. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle, puis dans une ultime poussé, leur corps ni fît plus qu'un.

 _\- Humm, je pourrai te faire l'amour toute les heures si tu ne devais pas allé travailler._

 _\- Tu t'en lasserai Oliver !_

 _\- Oh non je ne crois pas ! Tu es si belle et si désirable, comment ai-je fais pour ne pas craquer plus tôt !_

 _\- Tu avais une sacré maîtrise de toi._

Felicity souria, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis posa sa tête sur son torse. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir ainsi.


	24. Chapter 24 : détente

Chapitre 24

La matinée était déjà très avancé lorsque le couple s'éveilla, ils avaient atterrit dans la capitale au début de la nuit et s'étaient couchés aux alentours de quatre heure du mâtin. Oliver avait donné pour consigne de ne pas les déranger aujourd'hui, il voulait se reposer avant d'aller affronter la capitale et les nombreuses visites qu'ils avaient planifiés. Son souhait fût respecté car personne n'était venu leur apporter le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un oeil, l'horloge suspendue sur le mur de leur chambre indiquait dix heures trente. Il se leva, prit une douche et alla déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de Felicity. Elle souria légèrement, puis dit d'une voix toute ensommeillé

 _\- Encore_.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il embrassa à maintes reprise l'épaule de sa belle, il écarta ses cheveux et s'attaqua à sa nuque, il entendit un petit bruit, l'estomac de Felicity se manifestait.

 _\- Tu as faim ?_

 _-Oui très !_

- _Lève toi alors, je vais t'emmener déjeuner quelque part._

Elle sortie du lit, ne portant qu'un léger débardeur et un petit shorty. Oliver laissa couler son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, son désir se manifesta, mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, il avait faim également et si ils s'attardaient trop longtemps dans la chambre, ils n'en sortiraient probablement pas avant le début d'après-midi, il n'était pas sur que l'estomac de Fel apprécierait. Il la laissa donc se préparer tranquillement, l'attendant patiemment dans le petit salon.

...

Oliver et Felicity s'installèrent dans une brasserie, il regarda la carte tout en expliquant à Fel ce qu'il proposait. Leurs choix effectuaient, Oliver fit signe à la serveuse qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis leur arrivé.

Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre, nota la commande tout en faisant les yeux doux à Oliver et parlant d'une voie très aguicheuse. Felicity détourna le regard, elle se tue pour ne pas paraître impolie, puis elle ne savait pas parler la langue française donc elle ne pouvait rien dire mais, dans sa tête elle l'avait déjà insulté de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait et frappé mille fois.

La serveuse revint avec son plateau chargé de victuailles, elle déposa le latte devant Felicity ainsi que la gaufre qu'elle avait choisi, puis servie Oliver avant de s'éclipser en accentuant son déhanché.

- _Grhh ! j'aimerais qu'elle se torde la cheville tiens._

 _\- Quoi !_

\- _Ah mince j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu entendes cela !_

 _\- Tu es jalouse ma chérie. T'inquiètes pas elle ne m'intéresse pas, tu es la seule dans mon coeur depuis un petit moment déjà._

 _\- Je sais, mais je déteste quand les filles t'aguichent comme ça, surtout qu'elle le fait juste devant moi, elle croit peut être que je suis ta soeur._

 _\- Tu lui trouves des excuses ?_

 _\- Non ! J'ai juste envie de t'embrasser la maintenant pour qu'elle sache que tu n'es pas libre. Mais tu me connais, je déteste m'afficher._

Oliver se leva et alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'aimait pas que Felicity se sente dénigré, il avait déjà eu une conversation sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de femme qu'il aimait fréquenter. Il l'avait rassuré, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était tout à fait son genre.

 _\- Voila qui devrait la calmer !_

 _\- On verra si elle a comprit le message._

Elle mangea un morceau de gaufre puis s'exclama :

 _\- Cette gaufre est délicieuse, je me régale, je vivrais bien en France rien que pour la nourriture._

Felicity s'esquiva au toilette laissant Oliver seul quelque instant. La serveuse, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un morceau de papier, à priori elle n'avait pas compris, ou alors elle s'en fichait. Il le prit pour ne pas faire d'histoire et le mis dans la poche arrière de son jean.

De retour à l'hôtel, il sortit le papier et le donna à Felicity.

 _\- C'est quoi !_

Elle regarda et vit un numéro de téléphone ainsi qu'une longue phrase de noté.

 _\- Elle a osé te filer son numéro, tu peux éclairer ma lanterne ? qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?_

Il hésita, mais connaissait trop bien Felicity, elle était capable de prendre le message et de regarder sur internet ce qu'il voulait dire. Il finit donc par le lire :

 _-" Je vous trouve très bel homme, vous méritez bien mieux que la femme qui se tient en face de vous, appelez moi des que possible je vous ferai passer une nuit inoubliable"._

-Oh bah elle n'a pas froid au yeux ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas y retourner et de la frapper, pitié dis moi que toute les françaises ne sont pas comme cette pimbêche.

\- Non elles ne sont pas toute comme ça t'inquiètes pas. Viens, allons nous détendre au Spa, je te sens légèrement énervé.

\- Légèrement, tu plaisantes je suis furax oui, j'ai même envie de tuer quelqu'un la de suite.

Le Spa lui fît le plus grand bien, ils avaient commencé par se détendre dans le jacuzzi, suivi du sauna et du hammam ou ils s'étaient enduit de savon noir. Lorsqu'ils se rincèrent à la douche, Oliver caressa la peau de Felicity :

- _Tu es encore plus douce, humm je te ferai bien l'amour sous la douche._

 _\- Oliver s'il te plait, ne me dis pas ce genre de chose, nous avons rendez vous pour notre massage dans dix minutes._

- _Dix minutes, ça me laisse largement le temps de profiter de ton corps et de la douceur de ta peau. Puis sache que toi tu vas te faire masser, pas moi._

 _\- Honnêtement, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir !_

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'une des masseuses sois obligés de sortir ou s'évanouissent à la vue de mon torse._

 _\- Vu tes abdos croient moi, elles risquent plutôt d'apprécier._

 _\- Felicity je te parlais de mes cicatrices._

Felicity effleura puis embrassa chacune de ses cicatrices.

\- Je les aime moi, elle font partie de toi, de ton histoire.

 _\- Je sais que ça ne te dérange pas, mais je ne veux pas voir de pitié sur le visage des gens et encore moins qu'ils me posent des tas de question. Tu me masseras après que tu sois revenue._

 _\- Humm je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller, finalement ta première idée mes parait vraiment tentante._

- _Allez passe un peignoir et file à ton rendez-vous, on se voit dans notre chambre, j'ai réservé le bassin pour une heure, je vais aller faire quelque longueurs_.

C'est donc seule qu'elle se rendit dans la salle de massage. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, du parquet sombre posé sur le sol rendait la pièce chaleureuse et accueillante,des bougies diffusant un parfum floral faisait office de luminosité. La pièce donnait sur un petit jardin d'hiver dont différentes variétés de fleurs, de plantes, d'arbuste, étaient disposé de part et d'autre de la pièce offrant un petit coin de sérénité.

Elle s'installa sur la table de massage, une jeune femme d'origine asiatique posa ses mains enduit d'huile sur son dos et commença le massage. Toute les zones de son dos passèrent entre les mains expertes de la masseuse. Felicity se détendit, elle avait déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience mais la masseuse n'était pas aussi douée que celle-ci. Après quarante minute, elle se releva complètement détendue, la masseuse l'invita à s'installer dans le jardin au milieu de la végétation, elle lui ramena un thé.

Felicity profita de ce moment de calme, elle était tranquille, détendue, reposé, elle ne pensa à rien. Oliver apparut à ses côtés quelque instant plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux sentant sa présence

 _\- Humm tu aurais vraiment dû en faire un, c'est top._

 _\- J'ai l'impression que ça ta totalement détendu._

 _\- Oh oui ! c'était une bonne idée et toi la natation._

 _\- J'ai effectué une centaine de longueurs._

\- Sérieusement !

- _Oui, autant te dire que j'ai les muscles légèrement endolories, je pense qu'un massage effectué par tes soins me ferai le plus grand bien._

Oliver s'étala sur le lit, Felicity commença à la masser.

- _C'est agréable, bien plus que d'avoir les mains d'une étrangère sur ma peau_

Il la laissa faire pendant un petit moment savourant chaque mouvement sur son dos, Felicity massait divinement bien, elle avait des talents cachés. Il se retourna sur le dos, la pris dans ses bras, et le massage pris une tournure complètement différente.


	25. Chapter 24 Bis Découverte de Paris

Le lendemain ils partirent faire leur première visite, d'abord la Tour Eiffel ils étaient montés au sommet. Ils profitèrent un petit moment de la vue pour prendre quelque photo puis redescendirent. Oliver prit un selfie devant le monument et envoya un message à Théa accompagné de la photo.

"Nous passons un agréable moment, malgré le froid. Ce soir réveillon de la saint sylvestre, n'abuse pas trop de l'alcool. Bisous de France"

il reçu une réponse rapidement

"Vous êtes magnifique, t'inquiète pas pour moi, Roy me surveille... Ce soir c'est le grand saut pour toi. Bonne chance."

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'arc de triomphe, Montmartre, au palais du Louvre et pour finir aux jardins du Luxembourg. Ils firent ensuite quelques boutiques, Oliver détestait le shopping mais que ne ferait-il pas pour faire plaisir à Felicity.

19h30, ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant très chic. Oliver avait donné sa réservation deux mois à l'avance pour être sur d'avoir une place. C'était un restaurant très prisé surtout au moment des fêtes de fin d'années. Les plats étaient très raffinées, l'ambiance légère, un douce musique émanait des enceintes. Une grande salle avait été aménagé en salle de bal. Minuit arriva rapidement, Oliver sortit de sa poche un écrin, il prit la main de sa belle, la regarda dans les yeux.

 _\- Ma chérie, depuis le jour ou j'ai passé les portes de ton bureau, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Ton regard, ta joie de vivre, ton sourire, tout chez toi me plaisait. Tu était la assise à ton bureau un stylo à la bouche, tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai trouvé cette image de toi plus que sexy. Je suis revenu plusieurs fois pour que tu m'aide et chaque fois que je savais que j'aurai besoin de toi, ça me rendait heureux parce que je savais que je verrais. Je partais chez Queen consolideted le cœur léger, tu me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'avais pour ainsi dire jamais ressentit . Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois ou nos regard se sont croisés._

 _Mais, j'ai su que je t'aimais réellement, le jour ou nous sommes allés dans ce casino clandestins, quand ce salaud à cassé l'oreillette, je me suis précipité mon coeur faisant des bonds inexplicable, dans ma tête je voyais ton regard pétillant rempli de bonheur s'effacer petit à petit pour être remplacé par la peur. J'ai frappé un tas de garde, me dépêchant, je ne voulais pas que tu es la moindre égratignure, quand j'ai vu ce fou te tenir dans ses bras, je n'ai pensé qu'a une chose, lui décocher une flèche dans le coeur pour avoir osé mettre la main sur toi._

 _Quand Sarah est revenue, je suis sortie avec elle, dans l'espoir de t'oublier, tu ne méritais pas la vie que j'avais à te proposer, je voyais dans ton regard toute la douleur que tu éprouvais en nous voyant ainsi tout les deux, mon coeur se serrant chaque fois que je croisais ton regard, tu ne m'a jamais vraiment dit ce que tu ressentais, c'est John qui m'en a parlé. Malgré mes sentiments, et sachant que je te faisais du mal je suis quand même resté avec elle par solution de facilité. Elle était comme moi, nous avions vécu un tas de chose ensemble, son coeur était aussi sombre que le mien, je pensais sur le moment que c'était ce genre de fille qu'il me fallait, que je méritais. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en avait déjà fait, tandis que toi tu étais et tu es toujours ma lumière avec un coeur pure. Je suis désolé pour ces moments._

 _Puis cette année, quand je t'ai vu avec Ray, j'ai essayer de me convaincre que tu étais heureuse et que tu avais le droit au bonheur dans ses bras. Théa m'a alors ouvert les yeux et, malgré ce parcourt semé d'embûche par ma faute je le conçois maintenant, ça fais un peu plus de 7 mois que nous vivons notre relation et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps pour que tu deviennes ma femme, accepterais-tu de m'épouser._

Il déposa l'écrin ouvert dans sa paume de main, Felicity baissa les yeux et, y découvrit une magnifique bague en or blanc, sertie de petits diamants sur les trois branches le tout reliant un magnifique solitaire. La bague était vraiment somptueuse. Elle se leva, vint se poster près d'Oliver et lui chuchota un oui à l'oreille, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues . Il sortit la bague et la passa à son annulaire gauche il déposa un baiser sur sa main et sans la lâcher, l'emmena danser.

 **Felicity :**

Quand Oliver me prit la main, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui en découlerai. Il m'a alors relaté, notre rencontre, son état d'esprit lorsqu'il venait me trouver, la façon dont il appréciait chaque moment qu'il avait passé en ma compagnie, sa conquête avec Sarah, puis le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi. Sa jalousie envers Ray, puis nos débuts. Je le regardais, l'écoutant sans prononcé un mot ne voulant pas le couper dans son élan. Oliver ne parlait jamais de ses émotions, il se livrait un peu à la fois mais jamais totalement. Peut être que le vin la aidé, mais au final ce fût tout autre chose, lorsqu'il déposa cette écrin dans le creux de ma paume de main, mon coeur s'est mis à battre à tout rompre. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous et secret jamais je ne m'étais imaginer qu'Oliver me ferait sa demande en mariage alors quand les mots franchirent ses lèvres, je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser couler mes larmes et tout en m'approchant de lui je lui susurrai un Oui. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage, il me passa la bague, déposa un baiser sur ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse.

Ils passèrent l'après midi du premier janvier entre leur chambre, le spa de l'hôtel et la piscine.

Le lendemain, ils partirent visiter le château de Versailles et ses beaux jardins. Le château était majestueux, l'intérieur brillait de mille feux. Le couple en prirent plein leurs mirettes. Ils marchèrent ensemble se tenant par la main dans les allée du jardin.

Leur sortie dura une bonne partie de la journée. Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel éreintés mais heureux. Oliver fit couler un bain, ils se détendirent ensemble dans l'immense baignoire.

Il appela le room service, leur priant d'apporter le repas dans leur chambre, ne voulant pas sortir.

Ils mangèrent ensemble en discutant tranquillement des quatres jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Il ne leur restait que la journée du lendemain avant de rentrée à Starling.

"Coucou Felicity, pas de nouvelles de vous, j'espère que tu lui as dit oui, vous nous manquez. Biz Théa"

Felicity lui montra le message de sa soeur.

 _\- Zut j'ai complètement oublié de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle !_

 _\- Faut dire que depuis ta demande nous avons était très souvent occupés sous la couette_.

Oliver sortir son téléphone et répondit à sa soeur

" Hello speedy, tu es toujours aussi curieuse, je pense que je vais encore te faire languir. Ta soirée du nouvel an au Verdant c'est bien passé ? "

" Ollie c'est donnant donnant, tu veux des infos sur ma soirée et moi sur la tienne. Je suis d'avis que tu commences"

- _(Felicity) Hey, c'est à moi qu'elle posait la question !_

 _-Et c'est moi qui lui ai répondu, ne lui dis rien laisse la cogiter un peu._

 _-Tu es un vrai tyran !_

Oliver posa son téléphone et commença à chatouiller Felicity, elle se tortilla, essayant tant bien que mal de s'enfuir mais rien n'y fit, il la tenait fermement. Elle était piégé, elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Entre deux éclats de rire elle lui demanda d'arrêter la torture. Elle se recula, mettant un maximum de distance entre eux puis lui dit avec un air malicieux sur le visage,

 _-Ce que tu viens de me faire, me conforte dans ma première idée, tu es un tyran._

 _-Hum, je vois que tu te tiens éloigné, tu as perdu le premier round, attend toi à perdre le second._

"Alors"

"Théa, j'ai un jolie blonde dans ma chambre que me dit que je te tyrannise laisse moi donc profiter un peu de mon nouveau statut, le temps que je m'occupe de ses beaux yeux, je te recontacte plus tard"

Oliver se leva, Felicity s'échappa dans la chambre en gloussant elle tenta de refermer la porte mais il fût trop rapide, il la bloqua avec son pied avant qu'elle ne se referme. Elle se blottit dans un coin, elle était faite comme un rat. Impossible de lui échapper, Oliver arriva à sa hauteur, il la souleva, l'étendit sur le lit et recommença à la chatouiller. Cependant il mit rapidement fin à son supplice, il fini par lui déposer des bisous dans le cou, ce qui au départ était un chahut se finit par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensuel et langoureux.


	26. Chapter 25 : Réveil nocturne

Chapitre 25

Oliver fût sortit de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son portable, il répondit pensa entendre la voix de son impatiente de soeur, il s'apprêtait à lui râler dessus mais ce fût un tout autre son qui lui parvint.

 _-Oliver !_

Il fût très surpris, il se leva doucement puis quitta la chambre à pas feutrés, ne voulant pas réveiller Felicity.

- _John, désolé je me suis isolé pour ne pas déranger Felicity qui se repose._

 _\- Elle est malade ?_

 _\- Non, il est trois heures du mâtin ici._

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver, je ne pensais pas qu'il faisait nuit chez vous, j'ai complètement omis le décalage horaire. J'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Lyla a disparue, les agents de l'argus sont tous rentrés dans la matinée sauf elle et son collègue, j'ai attendu qu'elle sorte de l'avion mais, elle n'y était pas. J'ai essayé d'obtenir plus d'informations en contactant Waller mais personne ne sait dire ce qu'il sait passé et celle-ci n'était même pas au courant qu'il lui manquait des agents. Elle envoie une autre équipe sur place dans la soirée. Je suis très inquiet Oliver, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi pensé, je suis perdu, je suis comme un lion en cage._

La voix de John se brisa, c'était la première fois qu'il laisse sortir ainsi ses émotions, il s'en voulu, il était censé être fort, l'homme de toute les situations, il essaya de se reprendre

 _\- Les agents m'ont rapportés que la mission avait été un fiasco, apparemment ceux qu'ils traquaient avait été mis au courant de leur arrivé et un piège leur à été tendu. Je prend l'avion en direction de Paris à vingt trois heures._

 _\- Ok avec le décalage tu sera ici à dix sept heures. Je viens te chercher à l'aéroport, nous allons faire notre possible pour la retrouver. John, ça va aller, tu n'es pas seul._

Felicity entendant la voix d'Oliver passa la porte de la chambre, elle le trouva dans le salon. Assis, les coudes posaient sur les genoux, une main soutenant sa tête et de l'autre son mobile, un air grave sur le visage. Elle entendit une partie de la conversation, quelque chose de tragique s'était produit. Elle s'approcha d'Oliver le regard interrogateur.

 _\- John, Fel est réveillée je mets le haut parleur._

 _\- Salut ma belle désolé de te déranger !_

 _\- Y'a pas de soucis John, qu'est ce qui se passe._

- _Oliver t'expliquera ! Au fait, j'emmène Sarah avec moi._

 _\- (Oliver) Tu es sérieux, tu ne peux pas la laisser à Théa ?_

 _\- Non je la prends, elle sera bien mieux avec nous. Je ne veux pas me séparer de ma fille._

 _\- (Felicity) John, nous n'avons pas d'ordinateur ici, amène le portable qui se trouve au verdant, il y a tout mes programmes à l'intérieur et quelque chose me dit qu'il nous sera bien utile._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je le ramène. On se voit à la descente de l'avion._

 _Oliver exposa la situation à Felicity, et l'arrivé imminente de John dans la journée._

 _\- (Oliver) Je suis désolé que notre petite escapade se termine comme cela._

\- Ne le sois pas, nous avons bien profité, j'ai apprécié chaque moment passé ici en ta compagnie.

\- Moi de même. Viens, retournons nous coucher.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à refermer l'oeil après ce que John vient de nous annoncer._

 _\- Moi non plus, mais nous devons essayer, quand il sera la, on ne pourra plus vraiment se reposer._

Oliver consulta le dernier message de Théa

" Je pense que tu as assez profité de ton nouveau statut, redeviens le frère tendre et attentif que je connais et balance moi la réponse STP"

Oliver sourit et souffla en même temps elle était vraiment impossible.

" Elle a dit oui. Inutile de te dire que j'étais sur un petit nuage, je te laisse il fait nuit chez nous. Je t'appelle demain dans la matinée."

" Youhou je te laisse, j'ai un mariage à préparer, enfin non deux y'a celui de Tommy aussi."

Le mariage de Tommy était prévu pour le mois de mai, il avait demandé Laurel en mariage l'année dernière, mais il avait du repousser plusieurs fois la date à cause des événements, d'abord la perte de Moira et ensuite celle de Malcom.

Oliver s'allongea, il prit sa fiancée dans se bras, il imaginait très bien ce que vivait John en ce moment, il serait dans le même état d'esprit que lui si il venait à perdre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

 _\- Si j'avais un ordinateur, j'aurai déjà entamé les recherches._

 _\- Je sais mais tant que John n'est pas arrivé, on ne peux malheureusement rien faire. Demain, je chercherai un autre hôtel avec chambre communicante pour que nous puissions être ensemble, ce sera plus facile à gérer._

 _\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, parce que si j'ai bien compris je vais devoir vous aider et gérer Sara._

 _\- Allez essayons de dormir encore un peu._

Oliver fixait le plafond de la chambre sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, il échafauda des plans, essayant de trouver le meilleur pour retrouver Lyla, mais sans renseignements l'exercice fut bien difficile, il avait hâte que John débarque. Felicity était parvenue à se rendormir au son des battements du coeur de son amoureux.


	27. Chapter 26 : Diggle

Chapitre 26

(flash back)

Dig se réveilla en sursaut, une petite main sur son visage lui tirait les sourcils, Sara mais que faisait elle dans le lit avec lui, il prit sa fille dans ses bras et se rappela la terrible nuit qu'il venait de passer. Il avait couché sa fille en début de soirée, avait regardé un match de baskets puis c'était couché sur une victoire des Lakers. Il était ravi son équipe avait gagné, il se coucha donc dans un état de béatitude complète, la nuit allait être vraiment bonne, finalement il en fût autrement, Sara n'ayant fait que pleurer. Il n'avait pas trop compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle ne faisait jamais cela quand Lyla était présente et les dernières nuits s'étaient toute très bien passé. Il pensa qu'elle avait de la fièvre, il la récupéra de son lit en transpiration, son corps était bouillant, il avait donc pris sa température avec beaucoup de difficultés car la fillette pleurait toujours autant et s'agitait. Il regarda le thermomètre, 37°pas de fièvre. Sarah hurlait dans ses oreilles, il la berça, tenta de la calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il était complètement dépassé. Il faisait nuit, il n'allait tout de même pas déranger Théa, c'était sa fille après tout, il devait assumer. Mais voilà ce n'était pas une femme, il n'avait pas l'instinct maternel, si Lyla avait été présente, la petite se serai déjà calmé, il lui prépara un biberon d'eau, puis lui donna. Cela apaisa la petite. Il alluma son ordinateur, tapa dans le moteur de recherche : "Bébé qui hurle la nuit sans raisons apparente".

Une multitude de lien s'affichèrent à l'écran, il cliqua sur le premier, le parcourut rapidement, tenant toujours sa fille.

 _\- Oh ma puce je crois que papa a trouvé ce qui vient de se passer, tu as fait un horrible cauchemar._

John était ravi, il avait trouvé la cause de ce petit désagrément, il allongea sa fille sur le plan à langer, remis un body et un pyjama propre ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il la changeait, la première parce qu'elle était trempé de sueur et la, parce qu'a force de pleurer et de s'agiter, le haut de ses vêtements était mouillé.

Il l'embrassa, lui fit un petit câlin, la remis dans son lit. Il quitta sa chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Quinze minutes plus tard la petite se remis à hurler. N'en pouvant plus et voulant dormir il l'avait alors prise avec lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas la meilleur des solutions et que si Lyla avait été la, il aurait été hors de question que cela se passe ainsi. Mais son coeur de papa était meurtri de voir sa fille ainsi, puis sa femme n'était pas présente, elle était en mission. Il la cajola, lui fit des petites papouilles dans les cheveux, ses gestes rempli de tendresse apaisèrent enfin le bébé qui fini par se rendormir.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que tu es plus en forme que ton papa toi._

John se leva avec sa fille, la déposa sur le sol du salon et prépara son biberon, il renversa du lait sur le plan de travail, il se dit que la journée allée être aussi longue que sa nuit.

Un message arriva sur son mobile.

"Mr Diggle, la mission de votre femme est terminé, son avion se posera vers 10h30. Cordialement Amanda Waller."

John consulta sa montre, 8h30. Wahou il était ravi après avoir été séparé de sa femme pendant 8 jours, elle allait enfin faire son retour. Il était soulagé que la mission ne dure pas plus longtemps, parfois ça pouvait durer des mois. Il n'avait eut de ses nouvelles que le troisième jours et depuis plus rien. Il était habitué, elle avait énormément à faire et ne pouvait malheureusement pas donner de nouvelles comme elle le souhaitait.

Il prit le biberon de Sarah qu'il venait de faire chauffer, mis une goutte de lait sur sa main pour vérifier la température et le tendit à sa fille.

A 10h il était prêt, il avait pris une douche rapide, puis donné le bain à Sara, jouant avec elle et ses petits bateaux. Elle avait éclaboussé une partie de la salle de bain en tapant dans l'eau du bain, mais John s'en fichait, il était heureux de voir son bébé aussi épanoui. Elle avait déjà 11 mois, que le temps avait vite filé, elle se déplaçait déjà à quatre pattes , il avait toujours un oeil rivé sur elle, elle explorait les moindres recoins de l'appartement et faisait aussi pas mal de bêtises.

 _\- Allez ma puce, on va chercher maman_

En attendant son père prononçait le mot magique, les yeux de la petite s'illuminèrent. Elle répéta la mot "maman" et frappa ses mains. Il attacha la fillette dans son siège auto, puis fila.

 _\- Regarde Sara, l'avion de maman descend, elle va être drôlement contente de nous voir._

L'avion amorça se descente puis se posa sur la piste. Il s'arrêta, puis le pilote coupa les moteurs. La porte latérale s'ouvrit. John s'était rapproché. Les agents descendirent un par un, puis Sullyvan Hacker se dirigea vers lui, il lui serra la main.

 _-John, je suis désolé Lyla n'est pas avec nous._

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, des milliers de questions traversaient son cerveau.

- _Où es t'elle? Wallers m'a dit qu'elle rentrait ce mâtin._

 _\- Nous avons eut un problème, nous avons été séparé, Lyla était avec l'agent Marc Morse._

 _\- Il est ou ce Marc, je veux le voir._

 _\- Il n'est pas ici lui non plus, on nous a tendu un piège, on s'est replié comme on a pu mais Lyla et Marc n'ont pas donné signe de vie. Nous avions ordre de nous échapper si jamais ça tourné mal._

 _\- Et vous avez laissé ma femme la-bas, vous vous foutez de moi._

John était énervé, son coeur s'emballa, il avait envie d'empoigner ce Sullyvan et de lui coller son poing sur la gueule, mais il ne pouvait pas, il tenait Sara. Il s'obligea à reprendre une respiration plus calme, essayant de la caler sur celle de sa fille, ses poumons avait du mal à coopérer tant il était énervé. Il laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé, un mince voile de transpiration naquit sur son visage malgré la fraîcheur de l'hiver. Il devait se reprendre, il le devait pour Sara, ne pas faiblir, avoir les nerfs bien solide, c'était difficile, mais il y parvint tout de même.

 _\- Je suis désolé, nous ferons notre rapport à Wallers des que nous aurons regagné l'Argus._

Dig n'en revenait pas, sa femme était seule à Paris, et personne ne savait ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

- _Théa c'est Dig, est ce que tu peux me garder Sara deux heures ?_

 _\- Oui, sans soucis amène la moi, on va bien s'amuser toute les deux._

 _\- Merci Théa._

John arriva chez Théa, vingt-cinq minutes après son appel.

- _Tu as un soucis ?_

 _\- Non une petite affaire à régler, je me dépêche._

 _\- Ok_

John ne voulait pas alerter ses amis tant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, il remercia la jeune fille puis repartit à bord de sa voiture en direction de l'argus.


	28. Confrontation

Chapitre 27

(flash-back)

John arriva sur le parking sur les chapeaux de roue, il gara sa voiture rapidement et sortit en trombe. Il courut en direction des locaux de l'argus. Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, un gardien posté non loin de l'entrée accourut vers lui.

\- _Monsieur, ce bâtiment et privé vous n'avez rien à faire ici._

Dig empoigna le gars, la plaqua sur le mur un air féroce sur le visage, il lui hurla.

\- _Privée ou pas, j'en ai rien foutre, je ne m'en irai certainement pas tant que je n'aurai pas discuté avec Waller. Et c'est toi mon petit bonhomme qui va m'amener à elle tu m'as bien compris._

Le garde ne broncha pas, il se rendit vite compte que l'homme qui le tenait n'aurai pas hésité à le frapper pour pouvoir accéder à ce qu'il désirait. Lui était un simple gardien n'ayant aucune notion de combat, il préféra capituler au risque de perdre sa place.

 _-Suivais-moi_

 _-Je te préviens de suite n'essai pas de me doubler, sinon tu risques fort de le regretter, je suis pas d'humeur à être sympas._

Dig suivi l'homme dans les couloirs, puis arriva enfin devant une porte, il avisa la plaque "salle de réunion". Très bien se dit-il, il lui dirai le fond de sa pensée devant tout ses agents. L'homme frappa puis pénétra dans la salle, Dig le suivi.

 _\- Agent Waller je suis désolé d'interrompre votre débat mais, ce monsieur c'est montré très persuasif._

Amanda Wallers leva les yeux et vit Dig, elle s'excusa un instant, lui priant de la suivre dans une pièce annexe. John était assez déçu, il pensait faire éclater un scandale devant tout le monde mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

 _\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes la, sachez que nous étions en train de régler le problème._

 _\- Le problème, vous vous foutez de moi, depuis quand abandonne t'on ses hommes sur un territoire inconnu et qui plus es une femme ! ma femme bon sang ! Et depuis combien de temps à t'elle disparue ?_

Dig était hors de lui, il tapa sur la table, pour éviter de s'en prendre à Waller.

- _Je planifie un départ en début d'après-midi. J'envoie quatre hommes pour tenter de la retrouver. Sa disparation date du 31 décembre au mâtin._

 _-Quatre hommes, c'est peu et vous le savez, Paris est une grande ville, elle peut être n'importe ou et ce n'est pas avec quatre personnes que vous la retrouverez, et Marc dans tout ça._

 _\- Nous savons de source sur qu'il est mort._

 _\- Mort, comment être sur que Lyla est toujours en vie._

- _Parce que nous n'avons aucune information la concernant, j'ai bonne espoir. Vous devez tout de même savoir que je n'accorde que 48h à mes hommes pour la trouver, passé ce délai ils rentreront, je ne peux pas et ne veut pas risquer la vie de quatre hommes pour en sauver une. Même si votre femme fait partie de mes meilleures agents._

John était sous le choc, dégoutté, ne pouvant rien ajouter, quatre homme et quarante huit heure quel garce cette Waller. La dame avait fait un choix et ne reviendrai pas dessus, jamais dans l'armée il n'avait eu affaire à ce genre de comportement, il faut croire qu'a l'argus on se fichait de foutre une famille en l'air. Elle tendit un sac à Dig

 _\- Tenait ce sont les affaires de Lyla, je suis désolé monsieur Diggle._

 _\- Je pars ce soir pour Paris, si je le retrouve, sachez que vous aurez sa démission sur votre bureau plus vite que vous ne le pensiez._

Il sortit de l'établissement totalement abattu, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, il s'installa dans sa voiture, posa sa tête sur le volant et, se laissa aller à son chagrin. On dit souvent qu'un homme doit être fort et ne pas pleurer mais sur le moment Dig, ne su retenir ses larmes rempli de rage et de détresse, sont bonheur était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Il repassa prendre sa fille, expliquant ce qui venait de se passer à Théa et la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Elle lui proposa de garder Sarah mais il refusa.

Il rentra chez lui, réserva deux billets pour Paris, prépara ses valises en essayant de ne rien oublier pour Sarah. Il espérait simplement qu'Oliver accepte de lui venir en aide et que Felicity veuille bien veiller sur sa fille. A 17 h il venait de terminer tout ce qu'il avait à faire, il pris son téléphone et appela Oliver. Celui ci décrocha, mais ne répondit pas de suite. John entendit qu'il se déplaçait. Il lui parla, enfin il chuchota, Dig ne compris pas de suite, il lui dit que Felicity dormait, Dig pensa qu'elle était souffrante Oliver le rassura lui disant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il tapa sur sa tête pffff il avait complètement omis cette histoire de décalage horaire. Il expliqua la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Oliver accepta de suite de l'aider, il organiserait tout de son côté. Dig raccrocha soulagé de voir que son ami était toujours la pour lui venir en aide.

Il donna à manger à Sarah, chargea son véhicule, puis fila au verdant récupérer l'ordinateur que Felicity lui avait demander d'apporter.

A l'aéroport il s'assit dans la salle d'attente, Sara sur ses genoux, il se demanda si sa fille n'allait pas être trop perturbés par ces huit heures de décalage. Elle le saurai probablement, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la laisser ici et s'inquiéter pour elle lui paraissait impossible. Une voix résonna dans les enceintes priant les voyageurs à destination de Paris de se rendre à la porte d'embarquement.

Il prit sont avion à 23h précise.


	29. Dernier jour seul

Chapitre 27

Felicity se réveilla seul au mâtin du 3 janvier, Oliver ayant déserté le lit. Elle se leva, enfila un peignoir puis se dirigea vers le petit salon pensant le trouver la, à la place elle trouva une feuille de papier sur la table basse. Elle la saisit, reconnaissant l'écriture d'Oliver

 _ **Ma chérie,**_

 _ **Quand tu vas te réveiller je ne serai peut être pas présent, je suis simplement parti en ville à la recherche d'un hôtel pouvant nous accueillir et disposant d'un très bon réseau internet.**_

 _ **Si tu as faim, n'hésite pas à décrocher le téléphone et appeler la réception. Le gars parle très bien anglais, je m'en suis assuré ce mâtin avant de te laisser ce message.**_

 _ **Je reviens très vite.**_

 _ **Je t'aime. Oliver**_

Elle posa le message sur son coeur, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda et commanda un petit déjeuner.

Il lui fut livrer avec une rapidité déconcertante. Elle mangea seule, ça lui paraissait étrange, ces derniers jours, ils prenaient toujours le petit déjeuner au lit, Oliver allait le récupérer et l'amena dans leur nid d'amour. Elle porta un croissant à ses lèvres, croqua dedans, elle lâcha un "hum" comme elle le faisait chaque mâtin, il était divin. Elle adorait vraiment ses croissants, pas très bon pour la ligne certes mais elle ne pouvait résister. Elle but une gorgée de son latte, puis se brûla. La tasse était froide mais le contenant non.

-Ah mince ! il est brûlant !

Elle reposa sa tasse, très énervé de s'être brûlé la langue, elle courut dans la salle de bain pour se soulager en absorbant de l'eau froide. Oliver lui manquait déjà, elle voulu l'appeler mais se ravisa, se disant qu'elle pouvait quand même être séparé de lui, comment faisait elle avant. Elle se fit couler un bain, avec beaucoup de mousse comme elle l'aimait, alla chercher son latte puis le posa sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle entra dans l'eau et tenta de se détendre.

 **Oliver.**

Il s'était levé tôt, il prit une douche rapidement en faisant le moins de bruit possible, consulta le site des hôtel sur Paris et en repéra trois qui possédé une chambre double. Il descendit à la réception et demanda à la personne si il comprenait l'anglais. L'homme acquiesça, Oliver lui expliqua que sa femme, oui il avait dit sa femme après tout elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage, donc il pouvait le dire, donc que sa femme ne parlant pas français l'appellerai pour commander le petit déjeuner. Il avait raconté tout cela dans sa langue maternel afin de s'assurer que l'homme comprenait effectivement.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, vérifia que Felicity dormait toujours, lui laissa un message et parti sillonner les hôtels. Avant, il s'arrêta dans un boulangerie, s'acheta un croissant. Il prit ensuite un café bien corsé dans un pub.

Il enregistra l'adresse dans le GPS de la voiture et parti à la conquête du premier hôtel. Il arriva devant, mais il ne prît même pas la peine de descendre, l'hôtel étant mal situé. Près de l'autoroute, il se dit que la petite Sarah serai dérangé par le bruit. Il parti donc vers le second qui avait attiré son attention, situé sur les champs-Elysées, disposant probablement d'un très bon réseau internet. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, se renseigna sur la disponibilité d'une chambre double, avec deux salle de bains.

Le réceptionniste vérifia sur son ordinateur.

- _J'en ai une de disponible monsieur._

 _\- Serait t'il possible de la visiter s'il vous plait._

 _\- Oui monsieur, je vous appelle une personne qui vous y conduira_

Il arriva devant la chambre accompagné d'une femme assurant le service d'étage. Elle lui ouvrit le laissa visiter tout en l'attendant à l'extérieur.

Il entra sur un petit salon parfaitement bien décoré, un écran accroché sur le mur. La première chambre se trouva sur la gauche du petit salon fermer par une porte à double battant, il pénétra dans la chambre, elle lui sembla assez spacieuse et bien agencé, dans le fond se trouvait la salle de bain avec douche et baignoire. Il passa à l'autre chambre qui était en tout point identique à la première. Il le prendrai, elle était comme il la désirait, une chambre double pour pouvoir assurer la mission dans faire des aller retour d'une pièce à une autre mais avec de l'intimité. Mais avant il devait s'assurer qu'il était possible d'avoir un petit lit pour Sara.

Il retourna à l'accueil, discuta avec le réceptionniste des derniers détails notamment du cas de Sara. Il lui avait assuré qu'un lit leur serai prêté. Il régla la note, il avait réservé jusqu'au 9 Janvier estimant que sept jours pour retrouver Lyla serait suffisant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un magasin d'arme non létale. Il demanda au vendeur un pistolet à bille avec une bonne réserve puis un taser délivrant tout de même une bonne décharge. Le vendeur alla lui chercher en réserve ce qu'il avait de mieux, il expliqua à Oliver les différentes caractéristiques. Oliver paya la note et sorti de la boutique équipé de ses nouveaux jouets.

Felicity entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir.

 _\- Oliver tu es rentré ?_

Il passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, son regard s'embrasa, elle ne portait que des sous vêtements, ses cheveux encore mouillées, elle était ravissante, il s'approcha, commença à la caresser, il dégrafa son soutien gorge, fit descendre les bretelles et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il prit un de ses tétons entre ses doigts le pinçant légèrement, un râle de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Felicity, de son côté elle déboutonna son jeans, passa sa main sur son sexe, Oliver l'attira vers lui, l'embrassa avec fougue, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Felicity, fit descendre le jean et le caleçon du jeune homme, Oliver retira ses chaussures rapidement puis envoya valser ses vêtements. La jeune femme le poussa sur le lit, elle caressa son torse, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, érafla son visage, Oliver continua de la toucher, la caresser avec passion.

Il prit place au dessus la jeune femme, la retournant avec une facilité déconcertante, il la pénétra et lui fit l'amour avec déchaînement.

...

- _Tu as réussi à trouver ce que tu cherchais ?_

 _\- Oui, j'espère que l'hôtel te plaira, il est moins bien que celui-ci par contre. Je t'y emmènes des que nous aurons fait nos bagages. J'ai également acheté ceci._

Felicity regarda les armes qu'Oliver venait de sortir d'un sachet, les tenant dans ses mains.

\- _Tu ne vas quand même pas utilisé ça Oliver, si tu te fais prendre ça craint, nous ne sommes pas à Starling, je doute fort que la police française accepte que tu fasse du mal à qui que se soit._

 _\- T'inquiètes pas, ces armes sont inoffensives. Puis, je ne me ferai pas prendre, je ne vois pourquoi, j'ai toujours était très prudent. Et, si je veux retrouver Lyla, il va bien falloir que je me montre intimidant._

Felicity acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne sembla pas rassuré. Ici tout était diffèrent de chez eux, Oliver ne connaissait pas la ville aussi bien que Starling. Cependant elle se tue ne voulant pas énervé Oliver, elle devait croire en lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement, les bagages terminés, ils étaient partit au second hôtel. Felicity approuva le choix d'Oliver. Ils visitèrent le reste de l'établissement, cet hôtel était équipé d'un restaurant, d'une piscine, d'un SPA, d'une salle de musculation, et d'une salle d'arcade.

 _\- Oups j'ai failli oublié je vais passer un appel à Ray pour l'avertir que je ne rentrerai pas de suite._

 _\- (Ray) Bonjour Felicity, je suis ravie d'entendre ta voix, comment se passe le voyage et comment vas tu ?_

 _\- Le voyage super, tellement super que nous avons décidé de prolonger notre séjour, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

 _\- Non pas de soucis , mais il faut que tu sois impérativement présente le 11 janvier pour notre réunion, nous présentons notre nouveau prototype j'espère que tu n'avais pas oublié._

 _\- Non bien sur que non, j'y serai tu peux compter sur moi. Bye Ray on se voit plus tard._


	30. Arrivé de Diggle

Chapitre 29

John posa un pied sur le sol français à 17h, heure française, le voyage avec Sara avait été long, la fillette n'avait pas voulu se reposer, il avait parcourut l'avion une bonne centaine de fois avec elle.

Oliver et Felicity attendirent John et Sara, leur avion ayant atterrit 20 minutes plus tôt, il ne devait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

John regarda partout, il ne voulait surtout pas rater ses amis, il les aperçu enfin.

 _\- Salut vous deux !_

 _\- (Felicity) Hey John_

Elle lui fit une accolade, déposa un bisou sur sa joue puis lui prit la petite. John et Oliver se serrèrent la main.

- _(Oliver) Ca va l'ami, tu tiens le coup !_

 _\- Bof, nuit difficile, journée difficile et je pense que le reste de la semaine ne sera pas au top non plus._

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, Felicity prit place à l'arrière avec Sarah, elle la positionna dans son siège auto et la sangla. Elle parla avec Sara tandis qu'a l'avant les deux garçons étaient silencieux.

...

 _\- (Dig) Tiens ma belle ton outil de travail._

Felicity pris son ordinateur un sourire ravi sur le visage, wahou ça faisait cinq jours qu'elle n'avait pas touché un clavier d'ordinateur, ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué, elle était bien trop occupé avec Oliver pour penser à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'elle prit son bien des mains de Dig celui ci remarqua l'anneau qui étincelait à son annulaire gauche.

 _\- Félicitation ma belle, je ne savais pas qu'Oliver allait faire sa demande. J'ai vraiment gâché quelque chose en arrivant ici avec mes soucis_

 _\- Merci John..._

Felicity n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Oliver prit la parole

 _\- Tu n'as rien gâcher du tout, c'est juste la réalité de la vie qui nous a rattrapé, tu fais partie de notre famille Dig, il est hors de question qu'on te laisse gérer cette situation seul. Tu as toujours était la pour nous, je ne vois pourquoi on ne serai pas présent pour toi._

 _\- Merci. Oh j'ai failli oublier j'ai quelque chose pour toi Oliver._

Dig lui tendit sa veste à capuche verte ainsi que son pantalon.

 _\- Tu as ramené mon costume, wahou !_

 _\- Oui par contre tu ne pourras pas jouer aux indiens, j'ai pas amener l'arc et les flèches, tu devras te contenter de la situation du cow-boy pour une fois._

 _\- Je déteste les armes à feu ! Mais dis moi comment comptes tu te procurer des armes ? On est en France et le permis de port d'arme est obligatoire dans ce pays._

 _\- Je sais, Waller à tout arrangé, j'ai rendez-vous avec un gars ce soir à 20h30 à cette adresse._

Pendant que les mecs discutaient, Felicity n'avait pas chômé, elle s'était introduite sur le site de l'argus, récolté les informations concernant la mission sur laquelle Lyla travaillait. Avait fait une recherche sur l'homme qui détenait peut être la femme de John.

 _\- J'ai quelque chose les gars !_

 _\- (Dig) Sur quoi bossait l'argus et qui traquait t'il ?_

 _\- Il devait arrêté par tout les moyens nécessaire Jack Thorton, ancien membre du parti républicain, il a apparemment détourné des fonds, puis à trahi le gouvernement avec diverse manœuvre politique, il s'est attaqué à de pauvres gens en leur volant tout leur bien maison, argent, bijoux, puis il a volé des armes à l'armée américaine en les revendant à prix d'or dans des pays tel que la Russie, l'Afrique, le Soudan et bien d'autre encore. L'argus voulait mettre la main dessus, il avait découvert que Jack avait volé plusieurs documents risquant de mettre en péril une mission de l'argus._ A _pparemment cet homme à la bras plus long qu'on ne le pense, il est très protégé, personne n'a réussi à l'approcher à moins 6 mètres. Il se déplace généralement qu'en voiture blindé et de nuit. Il est venu se réfugier en France après avoir doublé l'argus._

- _(Oliver) J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons pas affaire à un enfant de coeur. Il va falloir user de nos talents pour le piéger. As-tu des informations sur ses gardes ?_

 _\- Oui, ce sont tous des ex-marines._

Dig s'approcha de l'écran et regarda les noms affichait sur celui ci. Il n'en connaissait aucun.

 _\- Felicity cherche plus d'informations s'il te plait, il faut qu'on le coince d'une façon détourné._

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche pendant deux heures, mais ne trouva rien de particulier. Elle arrêta un moment le temps de s'occuper de Sara, Dig et Oliver devant partir au rendez-vous avec l'agent de l'argus.

Elle prit la puce dans ses bras, lui fit prendre son bain, la mit en pyjama, lui donna un biberon tout en regardant un dessin animé sur la télévision. La petite adorait la télé. Son regard était scotché sur l'écran. Elle passa un agréable moment avec la petite qui s'endormit comme une masse dans les bras de sa marraine. Felicity se leva prenant milles précautions pour ne pas la réveiller, lui déposa un baiser sur ses petites joues et la déposa doucement dans le lit qui se trouvait à côté de celui de son père, puis elle retourna à ses recherches.

...

Dig et Oliver arrivèrent à l'adresse que leur avait indiqué Waller. Un agent se tenait dans une petite ruelle les protégeant des regards des passants. Il remit à Diggle deux revolvers ainsi qu'une réservé de balle.

 _-(Diggle) Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non enfin si, je ne devrais pas vous le dire, nous avons un nom mais ne savons pas encore quel relation il entretenait avec Thorton. C'est compliqué de trouver quelques information dans un pays que l'on ne connait pas, puis aucun de nous ne parle la langue française._

 _\- Le nom c'est quoi ?_

 _\- Allan Chaize._

 _\- Merci pour ses renseignements._

 _\- Y'a pas de quoi, j'espère que vous la retrouverai, nous rentrons à Starling dans moins de 24 h._

Dig ne releva pas, il n'aimait pas du tout la décision de Wallers, 48h pour retrouver une personne sur un terrain inconnue, Wallers savait très bien que ses agents n'aurait pas réussi à retrouvé Lyla, elle ne leur avait donnée aucun moyen de le faire d'ailleurs.

\- _(Dig) Felicity ça va ? Tu as réussi à coucher Sara sans trop de difficultés ?_

 _\- Oui, elle s'est endormie comme une masse. Elle est au lit._

 _-Tu assures avec elle, merci, tiens nous avons un nom "Allan Chaize" peux-tu faire une recherche ?_

 _\- Déjà fait John, j'ai réussi à trouver son nom en fouillant un peu plus dans la vie privé de Thorton. C'était son chauffeur et son meilleur ami. Il à pris sa retraite il y a deux ans de cela. Il s'est marié l'an dernier et il est papa d'un petit garçon. Thorton lui à donnée beaucoup d'argent pour qu'il puisse se construire une nouvelle vie avec sa femme loin de l'Amérique. Regardez voici à quoi il ressemble et devinez ou il se trouve actuellement ?_

 _-(Oliver) Humm je dirai qu'il est en France._

 _\- Gagné Oliver, j'ai l'adresse. Quelque chose me dit que si vous voulez obtenir des infos sur Thorton vous allez devoir rendre visite à ce Chaize. Ce serai bien que vous ne faite pas cela chez lui._

Oliver s'avança vers Felicity, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Que ferai t'on sans toi._

 _\- Je ne sais pas mais si vous voulez vous occuper de Chaize, je peux vous dire que se soir il n'est pas chez lui. J'ai réussi à obtenir son numéro de mobile et à le traquer. Il est dans un bar mal famé. Tiens voici l'adresse._

Dig prit son glock tandis qu'Oliver prit sa veste d'arrow et le pistolet à bille qu'il avait acheté dans la journée.

 _\- Soyez prudent._


	31. Interrogatoire

**_Chapitre 30_**

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais des armes Oliver, j'aurai annulé le rendez-vous avec le gars de l'argus._

 _\- Ce sont des armes non létales John, il nous fallait tout de même quelque chose de plus costaud au cas ou ça tourne mal._

 _\- Ah ok, pourquoi as tu acheté cela alors._

 _\- Je n'étais pas sur qu'on puisse avoir mieux, du coup je me suis dit que ceci valait mieux que de ne rien avoir. Je pense tout de même utiliser mes armes. Comme me la fait remarquer Felicity ce mâtin, nous ne sommes pas à Starling et n'avons pas les flics avec nous._

John adhéra au point de vue de son ami. Ils continuèrent de discuter, tout en échafaudant un plan pour faire sortir Chaize du pub.

Il était un peu plus de 23 h 30 lorsqu'Oliver immobilisa la voiture dans une rue commerçante très obscure, les stores des vitrines étaient baissé, aucune lumières ne filtraient, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Les lampadaires qui avait pour rôle de donner de la clarté était en piteuse état, aucun ne fonctionnaient, ils étaient jonchés de graffitis en tout genre et les ampoules avaient l'air d'avoir été brisé par des jets de pierre. Ce qui faisait l'insécurité des parisiens dans cette rue qui avait tout l'air d'être mal famées, fut le bonheur de nos deux héros.

 _\- Ici se sera parfait ! Le pub se trouve dans l'avenue en face, à toi de jouer John._

Les deux amis se séparèrent, c'est donc seul que John se rendit dans le bar. Il entra, des tas d'habitués étaient regroupés au comptoir, une grosse odeur de tabac attaqua l'odorat de John, il était écœuré mais ne fit aucun commentaire, les gars avaient tous l'air d'avoir un petit coup dans le nez, ça discutait et rigolait très fort dans les moindres recoins. Il s'approcha du barmaid.

 _\- Monsieur s'il vous plait, je suis en panne de voiture, je dois emmener ma femme à l'hôpital._

Le gars le regarda mais ne compris rien du tout à ce que John lui demanda, il se retourna, et s'adressa à un homme qui se trouvait à l'opposé de John.

 _\- Chaize, y'a un amerloque de l'autre côté, tu peux voir ce qu'il veut, je pige que dalle à ce qu'il me raconte._

Chaize, s'approcha de John.

 _\- Bonsoir monsieur vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Je suis désolé le patron ne parle pas anglais, vous avez de la chance que je suis présent ce soir sinon vous n'aurez rien eut à boire._

 _\- Je ne suis pas ici pour prendre un verre, ma voiture est tombé en panne, un peu plus loin, je dois emmener ma femme à l'hôpital, elle est sur le point d'accoucher._

 _\- Oula l'américain, si tu veux que ta femme accouche dans de bonne condition je te déconseille la maternité de cette arrondissement. Viens, j'ai de bonne notion en mécanique, je vais regarder ce qu'elle a ta bagnole ensuite je te filerai l'adresse d'une bonne maternité._

Sur ces dires, il accompagna Dig à l'extérieur, la plan fonctionnait correctement pour le moment.

Oliver se tenait sur le trottoir face au bar, il garda un oeil sur Dig. Lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes sortir, il enfila sa veste et dissimila son visage avec sa capuche et son masque. Il emboîta la pas sur les deux personnes, tête baissé en tenant une distance raisonnable.

Dig arriva dans la rue où Oliver avait garé la voiture, il lui restait quelque mètre à parcourir avant d'arriver devant le véhicule.

Oliver, accéléra la cadence, il donna un coup de taser à Chaize et fila un coup de poing à Dig. Il empoigna Chaize, l'emmena assez loin de John qui monta dans la voiture et s'échappa.

Chaize ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer, il repris ses esprits assez rapidement se demandant ce qui était arrivé à l'américain. Il dévisagea la personne se tenant en face de lui. Chaize n'avait aucune notion de combat, il se demandait bien ce que cet homme masquait lui voulait, il était apeuré.

 _\- Que me voulez vous, je n'ai rien fait, je suis un homme honnête, s'il vous plait ne me faite pas de mal, j'ai un enfant, un petit garçon qui à a peine un an, je ne veux pas mourir pitiez !_

Oliver lui répondit dans un français très correcte et sans accent.

 _\- Ferme la ! Je veux des informations sur Jack Torthon et si tu tiens ne serai ce qu'un peu à la vie de ton gamin, tu vas me les donner._

 _\- Je ne connais pas ce gars qui est il._

Oliver pris le bras du Chaize et lui tordit, un craquement se fit entendre ainsi qu'un cri de douleur.

 _\- arghhhhhh ! Vous m'avez cassé le bras._

 _\- Et ce n'est qu'un début, je te suggère de coopérer sinon on risque de retrouver ton cadavre au petit mâtin ainsi que celui de tes proches._

Chaize savait maintenant que le gars se tenant devant lui n'était pas un plaisantin.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ou il se trouve._

Oliver contracta les mâchoires

 _\- Je peux vous donner l'adresse de sa dernière planque, ça fais plus de deux ans que je n'ai pas eu des ses nouvelles._

 _\- C'était ton meilleur ami pourtant, il me semble même que tu lui as servi de chauffeur._

 _\- Comment savez vous tout ça ! c'est lui qui vous envoie c'est ça, il veut me tuer._

- _Non ce n'est pas lui et pourquoi voudrait il te tuer ?_

 _\- Parce que dernièrement, je l'ai vendu à une organisation américaine, je voulais me racheter pour les actes que nous avions commis, ils m'ont dit que si je coopèrais , il me laisserait tranquille. Je leur ai dis tout ce que je savais notamment le fait qu'il leur avait volé une quantité de document._

 _\- Ce projet auquel l'argus tient tant à garder secret qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _\- C'est la fabrication d'une arme nucléaire pouvant pulvériser la terre entière si jamais elle venait à tomber dans de mauvaise main. Torthon n'a récupéré qu'une partie du plan ne pouvant les revendre à aucun autre pays. Tant qu'il n'avais pas la seconde parti, personne n'en voulait. L'argus veut les récupérer coûte que coûte, mais pour cela ils doivent avoir Jack vivant._

Quand j'ai su qu'il était à Paris, grâce au micro que j'avais placé deux ans auparavant dans son téléphone personnel, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à donner le renseignement au chef de l'argus.

 _\- Ou es t'il maintenant ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je vous le jure, il n'a plus émis depuis son mobile personnel. Je vis dans la peur constante qu'il me retrouve._

 _\- Ce numéro tu l'as encore ?_

 _\- Oui, je l'ai mais jamais je ne le recontacterai._

 _\- Donne le moi !_

Allan, donna le numéro de téléphone.

 _\- Je te préviens que si tu le contacte, je le serai et je te retrouverai._

 _\- Vous pensez que je suis aussi stupide, j'aime la vie que je mène ici. Je n'aurai certainement pas donné les informations aux américains si j'étais encore ami avec Torthon._

Oliver relâcha l'homme puis remonta la rue en courant. Il sortit sont téléphone puis donna sa position à Dig.

...

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Felicity s'installa devant la télévision tenta de regarder et de comprendre une émission qui y passait . C'était assez compliqué et son cerveau refusa de coopérer, elle s'endormit donc dans le canapé, elle fut réveillé par des pleurs. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passé mais les pleurs semblaient se trouver pas très loin d'elle. Elle s'éveilla complètement, jeta un oeil autour d'elle, et réalisa enfin que c'était la petite qui sanglotait

 _\- Chut, Sara je suis la._

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras, la consola. Elle lui donna de l'eau puis la remis au lit. Sara n'était pas du tout d'accord avec Felicity elle se remis à pleurer. Elle consulta sa montre 00h05, elle n'avait pas la force de se battre avec la petite et encore moins de l'entendre pleuré. Elle l'emmena avec elle dans son lit. Elle s'allongea et entoura la petite de son bras, la calant bien contre son corps. Sara s'était calmé, elle était lové sur sa marraine, elle ne mit pas longtemps à retomber dans son sommeil, Felicity la suivit de près.

...

 _\- Alors tu as eu des infos ?_

Oliver relata la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Chaize.

 _\- C'est tout ce qu'on as pour retrouver Lyla, un simple numéro de téléphone._

 _\- Yep, mais Felicity fais des miracles avec ce genre d'information._

\- Je sais, excuse moi Oliver, je suis a cran.

 _\- Oh fait, si tu ne mets pas un peu de glace en rentrant tu risque d'avoir l'oeil légèrement bleu demain. Je suis navré._

 _-Oui j'ai vu cela dans le miroir, pffff quand tu frappes tu ne fais pas semblant mec._

Oliver ria et fila une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Dig

...

Chaize, se redressa et quitta la rue aussi rapidement que possible tenant son bras à l'aide de sa main opposé. L'homme masqué lui avait vraiment cassé. Il s'engouffra dans la bouche de métro se trouvant à proximité de sa position puis s'en alla chez lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison, il découvrit étendu sur le sol sa femme et son fils gisant dans une marre de sang, une lettre posé bien en évidence à côté des corps.

 _ **"sale traite"**_

Chaize se laissa tombé sur le sol, pleurant, hurlant, il était trop tard, ils étaient mort. Il monta dans sa chambre prit un pistolet chargé et appuya sur la détente.

...

Oliver et Dig arrivèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Oliver alluma une petite lampe posé sur une guéridon.

 _\- Felicity est probablement en train de dormir._

 _\- Oui on devrait faire pareil._

John partie dans sa chambre, Oliver sortit son téléphone pour appeler Théa.

\- _Oliver, Sara a disparut, elle n'est plus dans son lit. J'ai vérifié, il n'y à pas de trace d'effraction dans ma chambre. Va voir si Felicity va bien._

Oliver ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il vit la silhouette de Felicity dans le lit, il fut de suite soulagé, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et vit la petite lové contre le corps de sa compagne. Il était très attendrit par la situation, il pris Sara délicatement, retourna au salon ou John l'attendait avec un regard rempli de peur. Lorsqu'il vit Sara dans les bras d'Oliver, un soupir de soulagement sorti de sa bouche.

\- _Elle va bien John, elle était avec Fel._

Dig reprit la petite, puis laissa Oliver seul.

 _\- Salut Théa !_

 _\- Ollie ça va ? John est arrivé ? On est super inquiet._

 _\- Oui il est arrivé, je me doute que vous soyez inquiet, on fait tout notre possible pour arranger la situation._

 _\- Ok ! Felicity va bien également ?_

 _\- Oui, heureusement qu'elle est la. Et toi comment ça va ? Pas trop de soucis à gérer à Starling ?_

 _\- Pour le moment ça va, la police s'occupe des problèmes, je ne veux pas que Roy aille seul sur le terrain. Déjà quand il est avec toi je ne suis pas rassuré._

 _\- Merci Speedy !_

 _\- Oliver tu sais très bien que j'ai confiance en toi et tes capacités de héros mais, je ne suis jamais tranquille quand vous sortez._

 _\- Tiens je croirai entendre Felicity._

 _\- C'est parce que nous tenons à vous que nous somme comme cela._

 _\- Je te laisse Théa, je suis éreinté. Bye speedy._

Oliver prit une douche puis se mit au lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Felicity. Il se colla contre le corps de la jeune femme et l'entoura d'un bras.


	32. Lendemain

Chapitre 31

Oliver et Felicity furent les premiers réveillaient. Ils sortirent de la chambre, puis allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle de restauration. Ils avaient convenus qu'ils parleraient de la soirée d'hier après avoir ingurgités un café. Ils s'installèrent à une table à proximité d'un couple avec trois enfants. Le plus grand semblait avoir une dizaine d'années et le dernier deux ans.

Ils regrettèrent rapidement de s'être placé la, le second était un vrai petit diable, il prenait de la mie de pain et utilisé sa cuillère pour en faire un lanceur. Felicity était outré par le comportement du gamin mais encore plus par les parents qui ne disaient absolument rien. Le dernier quand à lui tiré sans cesse sur le tee shirt de sa mère mais elle ne prêta guère attention à son enfant, continuant de discuter avec son mari.

Une boulette de pain atterrit sur leur table, Oliver ne dis rien il se retourna et lança un regard mauvais au petit garçon.

 _\- ( Felicity) Tu penses que les parents vont lui dire d'arrêter !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air complètement absorbés par autre chose._

Le petit ne cessa pas son activité favorite, il continua, cette fois il visa carrément Felicity, il arma sa cuillère et laissa la mie s'échapper. La munition vola et vint se loger dans la chevelure de Felicity.

Elle retira le projectile, se leva d'un bond alla à la table de ses voisins, puis pris des mains de l'enfant la cuillère, puis retourna s'asseoir face à Oliver. L'enfant qui dans un premier tant fut surpris ne dit rien puis il se mit à hurler à plein poumons.

Le papa se leva et alla vers Felicity.

 _\- Madame s'il vous plait pouvez vous rendre ce que vous venez de prendre à mon fils._

Felicity ne compris pas du tout ce que l'homme lui demandait, elle pensait qu'il était venu s'excuser.

- _(Oliver sur un ton plus mauvais) Monsieur, votre fils ne cesse de nous importuner, vous avez l'air de vous en moquer totalement alors s'il vous plait retourner vous asseoir et occupait vous de vos enfants._

L'homme tourna les talons, dit quelque mot à sa femme et disparurent tout les cinq rapidement.

 _\- ( Felicity) Au moins il ne nous embêtera plus. Il était venu pour s'excuser ?_

 _\- Tu plaisantes, il voulait que tu rendes la cuillère._

 _\- Sérieusement ! Encore des parents qui se plaindront plus tard du comportement de leur enfants._

 _\- Mangeons ! nous sommes enfin au calme._

Dig arriva avec Sarah.

Ils plaça la petite dans une chaise pour bébé et se plaça à côté de Felicity.

 _\- Ma puce j'espère que tu ne sera pas comme l'enfant que nous venons de voir._

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous avez vu._

Oliver expliqua la scène qui venait de se dérouler à l'instant.

 _\- Je te jure John, en voyant cela nous avons de quoi être vacciné. Heureusement que les enfants ne sont pas tous comme cela._

 _-(John) Tout est relatif Oliver, il n'y a pas de mauvais enfants sans mauvais parents._

...

 _\- Tiens Felicity, voici le numéro de téléphone que nous as remis Chaize._

Felicity s'activa sur son ordinateur, tandis qu'Oliver alluma le téléviseur sur la chaîne info. Il tomba sur l'annonce d'un meutre dans une petite maison parisienne. Le nom d'Allan Chaize fut mentionné.

 _\- Oh non c'est pas vrai !_

 _\- (Dig) qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Chaize s'est tué peut de temps après être rentré chez lui, apparemment il aurait trouvé sa femme et son fils gisant sur le sol de sa maison avec une note "sale traite" déposé à côté des corps._

Felicity plaça une main devant sa bouche

- _(Felicity) Oh mon dieu quel horreur, Torthon à du découvrir sa trahison._

 _\- (Dig) J'espère que Lyla va bien, faites qu'elle aille bien._

Dig s'effondra dans le canapé, des larmes ruisselants sur son visage. Ca faisait cinq jours que l'argus avait perdu la trace de sa femme. L'espoir de la retrouver s'amenuisait de jour en jour. Felicity prit Sarah dans ses bras et s'isola avec elle. Oliver s'assit à côté de Dig posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- _John, je te promets qu'on ne quittera pas Paris sans elle._

Dig, se redressa, et s'excusa, il était à bout de nerf, il se dit que le bonheur ne tenait vraiment qu'a un petit fil.

 _-Ne t'excuse pas John, je pense que si j'étais dans ta situation je serai dans le même état. Nous aimons nos femmes, c'est normal de réagir ainsi._

...

Felicity donna les informations qu'elle venait de trouver grâce au téléphone. Apparemment, Torthon se trouvait dans le plus beau quartier de Paris.

 _\- Se serai bien que vous trouvez sa voiture, j'achète un traceur vous le placez sur le véhicule et nous le suivons à distance. J'ai regardé sur internet il y a un super magasin d'informatique à cette adresse._

 _\- (Oliver) Ok mais comment savoir laquelle est sa voiture Felicity._

 _\- (Dig) Il est riche, voiture blindé ce serai probablement un modèle 8 cylindres. J'opterai pour une Mercedes. Pour être sur de ne pas se tromper, on fait le guet dans le parking. Il se déplacera peut être se soir, on sera alors sur de savoir quelle est sa voiture et ensuite on mettra le joue joue à Fel en place._

 _\- (Oliver) Ok, allons déjà acheter le traceur et ensuite nous irons dans le parking._

 _\- ( Felicity) Je pense que nous allons prendre deux traceurs, simple mesure de précaution._


	33. repérage

Chapitre 32

Au magasin d'informatique, Felicity était dans son univers, elle parcourut les allées du magasin prenant les articles dont elle avait besoin mais aussi d'autre chose qui pourrait probablement lui servir, déposant le tout dans le panier de la poussette de sara. Elle arriva à la caisse, le caissier regarda les articles qu'elle venait de poser devant lui. Il détailla la jeune femme se demandant pourquoi elle avait besoin de traceur. Généralement il vendait ce genre d'équipement à la police, au détective privé rarement à des particuliers et encore moins à une femme. Il se dit qu'elle devait probablement avoir des doutes sur les relations de son mari et compter suivre ses déplacements. Il baissa le regard vers Sara.

 _\- C'est une jolie petite fille que vous avez la, votre mari vous fait la misère, vous voulez le suivre avec ce dispositif._

Felicity ne comprit rien du tout à ce qu'il lui racontait.

 _-(Oliver) Hum oui nous avons des doutes quand à la fidélité de Mr et ma soeur veut s'assurer que ses doutes son illusoire._

 _\- J'espère que votre beau frère se rend compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir une si jolie femme._

 _\- Apparemment pas._

Oliver paya la note, Felicity rangea ses achats et ils sortirent de la boutique et rejoignirent Dig qui venait d'acheter un petit maillot de bain pour Sara.

 _\- (Oliver) Heureusement que nous avions établi un stratagème, je me doutais que le vendeur n'aurait pas sa langue dans la poche._

 _-(Dig) Sérieusement, il a posé des questions ?_

 _-(Felicity) Le matériel que je viens d'acheter n'est en générale utilisé que par la police. C'était sur qu'il en aurait posé._

 _Oliver déposa Felicity et sara devant l'hôtel puis il parti avec Dig dans le sous sol de la résidence de Torthon._

...

 _\- (Dig) Merde, la porte du garage est sécurisé, on ne peut l'ouvir sans le code. Comment on va faire._

 _\- Regarde la femme avec la mini, elle s'est arrêté devant le pavé numérique. Je vais aller la trouver._

Oliver descendit de la voiture, s'approcha de la voiture.

Il toqua au carreau de la jeune femme qui venait de le refermer.

\- _Oui !_

Oliver lui fit son plus beau sourire, si Felicity le voyait en ce moment il n'aurait probablement plus le droit de la toucher pendant un moment.

 _\- Excusez-moi madame, je suis nouveau dans la résidence et avec tout les codes à retenir, j'ai oublié celui de la porte de garage._

La jeune femme ne se méfia pas du tout du jeune homme, elle le détailla, le trouvant bel homme, elle remarqua sa superbe musculature, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle le regarda un petit moment avant de prononcer.

- _32885516 c'est le code d'accès._

Oliver la remercia.

 _\- Dite, ça vous direz qu'on aille boire un verre un soir._

 _\- Oui bien sur, nous habitons le même immeuble on se recroisera surement._

...

Oliver reprit le volant de l'audi, Dig repliait sur lui même à l'avant commencer à avoir des douleurs au dos.

 _-C'est bon tu as le code ?_

 _-Yep. Et même un rancart._

Il avança sur le digicode, entra le numéro que la femme venait de lui donné et entra dans le parking. Il envoya le numèro du code à Dig par message de façon à ne pas l'oublier. Il se gara de façon stratégique, le parking était assez grand et les places de parking ne manquaient pas.

- _Un rencart, tu déconnes, Fel ne risque pas d'apprécier._

 _\- Je sais Dig, t'inquiète pas je ne lui ai pas filé mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui ai dit qu'on serai amené à se croiser vu que j'habitais ici._

De leur emplacements les garçons comptèrent sept voitures, toute d'origine allemande. Trois Mercedes, deux BMW, pour les berlines aisni que deux énormes SUV audi l'un noir l'autre gris.

 _\- Pffff je sens que la soirée et la nuit risque d'être longue._

...

Felicity passa le maillot de bain de Sara et l'emmena à la piscine. Elle descendit dans l'eau tenant la puce fermement.

 _\- Tu vois Sarah c'est comme être dans une grande baignoire._

Elle allongea la petite sur le dos posant une main sous sa tête l'autre sous le dos. La petite se laissa porter par l'eau, elle commença à battre un peu les jambes et les bras.

Felicity s'émerveillait de voir sa filleule aussi à l'aise dans l'eau. Elle parcourut quelque mètre laissant la petite dans cette position.

Une femme assis sur un transat les observait, se disant que cette jolie jeune femme s'occupait très bien de son bébé.

Après 45 minutes passé dans la piscine a jouer avec la petite, Felicity sentit des signes de fatigue chez Sara, elle sortit et s'installa dans le transat à côté de la femme.

- _Ah quel jolie bébé._

Felicity avait réussi à comprendre la dame, elle la remercia dans sa langue maternel. La femme qui parlait l'anglais correctement entama donc la conversation.

\- _Elle est vraiment mignonne votre fille. Vous faite vraiment une bonne maman, votre mari doit être fier de sa famille. Quel âge à t'elle ?_

 _\- Sara n'est pas ma fille, c'est ma filleule, elle a 11 mois. Nous sommes en voyage à Paris avec son papa pendant que sa maman travaille._

 _\- Oh, c'est gentil de vous occuper ainsi de la petite, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était votre fille._

 _\- J'adore m'occuper d'elle._

 _\- Vous êtes américaine ?_

- _Oui, c'est ça. Je vais vous laisser, il faut que je lui donne son repas. La piscine la bien fatigué, je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas à s'endormir ce soir._

Felicity pris le sac de Sara et demanda au serveur si il était possible de réchauffer le biberon. Dans la chambre elle s'installa confortablement avec Sara et lui donna son repas avant de coucher la fillette.

...

Il était 20 h, la nuit était tombé depuis un moment déjà. Ils commencèrent à s'impatienter, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était assis dans la voiture fenêtre ouverte à discuter à voix basse de chose et d'autre. Quelque voitures avaient quitté le sous sol d'autre était arrivé. Pour le moment seul les deux SUV ainsi qu'une Mercedes n'avait pas quitté leur emplacement. Ils en avaient plus que marre, la planque et l'attente, c'était la partie de la mission qu'ils détestaient le plus.

Oliver reçu un message de Felicity :

 _ **"Toujours pas de nouvelle ?"**_

 _ **" Non on attend toujours, j'espère que ça ne prendra pas toute la nuit."**_

 _ **"Humm j'espère aussi, j'aimerai qu'on se couche ensemble ce soir"**_

 _ **" Y'a t'il une raison à cela ?"**_

 _ **" Peut-être à toi de voir."**_

 _ **"hum tu me tortures."**_

 ** _" Oui et je te déconcentre probablement ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je t'aime"._**

Oliver sourit en lisant le message il le rangea dans sa poche et se concentra sur sa mission. Dig ne dit rien mais au sourire qu'affichait son ami, il se douta qu'il s'agissait de Felicity

Ce ne fût qu'au alentour de 2h du mâtin qu'il y eut du mouvement. Oliver et Dig n'en pouvait plus, il allait rentrer quand ils entendirent des bruits de voix dans le parking, des bruits de pas, puis de portes, deux moteurs différents ronronnant, encore des bruits de porte que l'on claque et enfin le départ des voitures.

Le SUV noir quitta le parking en premier suivi de près par une Mercedes class E. Oliver retint la plaque d'immatriculation du suv tandis que John s'occupa de la berline.

 _-Wahou, je pense que nous avons ce que nous voulons, allons nous coucher._


	34. Chapter 34 : poursuite

Chapitre 33

En début de matinée, les garçons placèrent les traceurs sur les deux voitures qu'ils avaient estimer être celle de Torthon.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Felicity activa le dispositif puis ils attendirent. Oliver et Felicity allèrent se détendre au spa, laissant John seul avec sa fille. Ils se détendirent dans un jacuzzi

- _Encore une nuit à m'endormir sans toi._

 _\- Désolé ma chérie. Je me rattraperai ce soir, promis._

Oliver la pris par la taille et l'approcha de lui il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ces dernier soixante douze heures, il n'avait quasiment pas eut de moment seul. Se retrouvaient ensemble à se détendre leur fit le plus grand bien.

- _Fel il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Hier, j'ai fait du charme à une jeune femme pour avoir le numéro du digicode. Je suis désolé, je préfère t'en parler._

 _\- Charme ! Tu ne lui as pas donné ton numéro, ni déposé tes lèvres sur les siennes._

 _\- Non, je lui ai juste fait un grand sourire et promis que l'on se reverrait souvent étant donnée que je venais d'emménager dans l'immeuble._

 _\- C'est dingue ça un sourire et elles sont toute à tes pieds._

Ils rirent ensemble de la situation.

 _\- Oliver tu sais que nous sommes le sept janvier, dans deux jours je dois reprendre l'avion. Il faut que je sois à ma réunion le onze. Je vais probablement rentrer avec Sarah. J'ai contacté Ray hier, il a inscrit Sara dans la crèche de l'entreprise. Je pense rester à Starling, j'accumule énormément de retard sur mon travail, je ne pourrai pas revenir ici je suis désolé._

 _\- Et ne le sois pas d'accord, tu as un travail des obligations je comprends. Tu nous as pas mal fait avancer déjà._

 _\- J'aurai aimé faire plus, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelle de Lyla et l'argus n'a plus l'air de vouloir la retrouver._

 _\- Il nous reste ce soir et demain pour la retrouver._

La journée touchait à sa fin, aucune voiture n'avait quitté le parking. La nuit risquait d'être encore très longue.

Oliver et Dig attendaient patiemment dans la voiture depuis vingt et une heure que Felicity les contactes pour pouvoir se mettre en mouvement.

Vers minuit un bip retentit sur l'ordinateur, Felicity les yeux rivés sur l'écran regarda les deux points rouge se déplaçait à l'unisson. Elle tapa quelque code et activa à distance celui qu'ils avaient placé dans l'après midi sur leur véhicule de location. Un troisième point mais vert celui la fit son apparition. Elle appela Dig.

 _\- Ca y'est ils bougent enfin. Je synchronise leur itinéraire sur le téléphone d'Oliver, n'oubliez pas que pendant cette procédure et, tout le temps que le dispositif est activé, Oliver ne peut plus émettre ni recevoir d'appel._

 _\- Entendu Fel. Je te recontacte des que nous avons besoin de son mobile._

 _\- Faites attention les garçons s'il vous plait, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver veuve avant notre mariage._

Dig raccrocha, prit le téléphone d'Oliver et fixa l'écran. Deux points rouge apparurent enfin à l'écran suivi d'un troisième de couleur verte beaucoup plus à l'ouest. C'était leur signalement.

 _\- Je comprends que tu sois tombé amoureux de Felicity, elle est vraiment géniale cette fille._

...

Oliver conduisait prudemment, respectant les limitations de vitesse, Dig le guidait. Il se rapprocha doucement de leur cible.

 _\- Prends la seconde à gauche, puis gare toi. Ils se sont arrêtés._

Felicity contempla l'écran, les trois points étaient stoppés, celui des garçons à quelque mètre seulement des deux autres. Son téléphone sonna, c'était Dig lui demandant de reconfigurer le mobile d'Oliver pour qu'il puisse être joignable.

Les garçons sortirent de leur véhicule discrètement. Ils se plaquèrent entre deux voitures et jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

Oliver comptait deux gardes du corps de chaque côte de Torthon, un à l'avant et un dernier fermant la marche. Ils s'avancèrent vers ce qui leur semblait être une ancienne usine abandonnée.

Il ne restait que le chauffeur de la mercedes. Il sortit de la voiture puis alluma une cigarette. John avança furtivement, passa par l'arrière de la mercedes se colla sur le pare choc, avisa la position du chauffeur. Il était de dos., John sortit de sa cachette, attrappa le chauffeur lui enfonça une seringue dans l'artère du cou, remplie de sédatif. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et mis le gars à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps Oliver avait poursuivi Torthon et ses gars. Il réussi avec une facilité déconcertante à se débarrasser du garde qui fermait la marche.

John le rattrapa, Oliver venait de frapper l'homme à la tempe. Dig sortit une seringue de sa veste et administra le même sédatif qu'au chauffeur. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, ils n'étaient que deux contre quatre, Oliver donna le pistolet à bille à John, lui se contenta du taser. Ils se rapprochèrent du groupe, ils devaient les neutraliser avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de la disparition du quatrième garde. Dig tira une première bille à l'arrière de la cuisse du garde se trouvant à droite de Torthon, il s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur, Dig ne laissa pas le temps au second de répliquer, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Torthon se retourna, ainsi que le premier garde en tête il avait déjà l'arme pointé vers Dig prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette, Oliver fut plus rapide, il avait réussi à se faufiler le long du mur sans se faire repérer, il donna un coup du taser au garde avant que celui ci ne tire sur son ami. Torthon se sentant pris au piège, tenta de s'emparer du pistolet d'un de ses gars mais Oliver lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer. Il alla s'échouer dans les bras de Dig. Quand aux gardes du corps, Oliver leur injecta à chacun le sédatif. Ils étaient partis pour dormir plus de six heures.

 _\- (Dig) Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire dans ce bâtiment ?_

 _\- Rien qui ne puisse t'intérrésser._

 _Oliver lui donna une petite décharge, l'homme cria sous l'effet de la douleur._

 _-(Oliver) Je serai toi, je répondrai aux questions_.

Oliver avança la taser vers l'homme en appuyant légèrement sur le bouton. L'appareil crépitait.

-Ok _, ok je vais vous le dire. Je suis venu chercher ma réserve de drogue._

 _-Ou est t'elle ? Amène nous à elle et n'essaie pas de nous mentir, ce ne serai pas bon pour toi c'est compris._

Torthon mena les garçons au nord du bâtiment, il leur montra une plaque. Oliver la souleva, il trouva en effet un bon nombre de sachet de poudre blanche. Il sortit tout les sachets, un petit paquet plus léger attira son attention. Il sortie un couteau de sa veste et l'ouvrit. De la poudre s'échappa, retenue par un document roulé. Oliver déroula les papiers et regarda attentivement. Il venait de trouver l'objet pour lequel l'argus avait envoyé ses hommes.

 _-(Oliver) Il me semble que ceci ne vous appartient pas._

Torthon ne répliqua pas, baissant le regard. Dig l'approcha d'un poteau métallique et lui attacha les mains et les pieds.

 _-(Dig) Dans la nuit du 30 décembre, tu as été poursuivie par l'argus. Une femme se trouvait avec eux, ou es t'elle ?_

 _\- Morte probablement !_

 _\- Je ne te crois pas, tu as envoyé des photos de Marc à Wallers. Les images montraient que vous l'aviez torturé avant de l'abattre d'une balle dans la tête. Rien au sujet de la femme, alors je te le redemande une dernière fois, ou est t'elle ?_

 _\- Morte je vous dis. La confrontation s'est déroulé sur le toit d'un bâtiment, mon garde à attrapé ce Marc sans difficultés, quand à la nana, elle a tenté de prendre la fuite, elle était arrivé au bord du toit le second garde à dégainé son arme, tirant une balle et la touchant dans le dos, elle est ensuite tombé du cinquième étage._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas récupéré son corps._

- _Bien sur que non qu'est ce que je pouvais bien en avoir à foutre d'elle. Les flics l'ont probablement retrouvé et pensé que c'était une histoire de drogue qui avait mal tourné._

John frappa Torthon encore et encore, Oliver le laissa faire un moment, mais il mis un terme aux coups avant qu'il ne le tue.

 _\- Ca suffit, il a eut son compte. Viens allons nous en._


	35. choc

Chapitre 34

Felicity consulta sa montre, deux heures du mâtin, j'espère qu'ils vont bien. Faite qu'ils ailles bien. La jeune femme était très angoissé, elle avait laissé un message sur le portable d'Oliver mais n'avait obtenue aucune réponse. Elle vérifia si Sara dormait toujours, puis tenta de s'occuper sur l'ordinateur.

A deux heure trente, la porte de leur suite s'ouvrit enfin sur Oliver, suivit de près par John qui s'avança tête baissée, ne regardant pas la jeune femme, il passa à côté d'elle comme si elle n'existait pas et s'en alla s'isoler dans sa chambre.

Elle interrogea Oliver du regard, il avait les traits tirés, le regard vide. Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle, lui prit sa main, le regard rivé sur le sol.

 _\- Lyla est morte !_

 _\- Comment ça ! Vous l'avez retrouvé ?_

 _\- Non, c'est Torthon qui nous a expliqué ce qui c'était passé, ils l'ont abattu de sang froid, elle a ensuite fait une chute du cinquième étage. Ils l'ont laissé la, comme un animal gisant sur le sol._

 _\- Ce sont des monstres!_

La voix de Felicity tremblait, des larmes jaillirent au coin de ses yeux, puis ruisselèrent sur ses joues avant de s'écraser sur son pantalon de yoga. Elle pleura silencieusement se retenant de ne pas hurler pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Son amie, la maman de Sara, la femme de son meilleur ami n'était plus de ce monde, c'était fini. Leur mission s'arrêtait la, il repartirai chez eux sans elle. Quel cauchemar, quel horreur, c'était vraiment atroce. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour définir ce qu'elle pensa. Oliver la prit dans ses bras, la consola, il savait que les jeune femmes s'appréciaient énormément, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble durant la grossesse de Lyla, puis avec la naissance de Sara s'était encore plus rapprochées.

...

 _ **Point du vue de Dig**_

Dig sortit de la voiture puis rentra à l'hôtel avec son ami. Il franchit la porte, puis alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il passa près de sa fille, la regarda, puis s'effondra. Il posa son visage dans les oreillers pour étouffer ses sanglots. Il avait mal, tellement mal, son coeur saignait, il était cassé, brisé, éclaté en mille morceaux. Lyla sa femme, comment était ce possible. Comment ces ordures avaient pu l'abandonner comme cela sur le sol. Il ne pouvait pas croire, ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, c'était inacceptable. Il revivait l'inimaginable, comme si la perte d'Andy ne lui avait pas suffit, maintenant c'était Lyla, toute les personnes à qui il tenait le plus au monde mourait, non ils ne mouraient pas, ils se faisaient abattre comme des chiens.

Il essaya ses larmes, se rendit à la salle de bain, se regarda dans le miroir, il vit un homme anéanti, le regard vide, comme celui de sa femme pensa t'il. Lorsqu'il était venu ici, il était loin de s'imaginer que les événements tourneraient ainsi. Il se voyait retrouver Lyla, menottait quelque part ayant subit des coups, ça aurait probablement était difficile de la trouver ainsi, mais en y repensant, ce n'était rien, rien du tout par rapport à ce qu'il vivait la maintenant.

Il se déshabilla, entra sous la douche, laissa le jet couler sur sa peau un long moment, essayant de faire partir la douleur, essayant de percevoir la voix de sa femme qui lui disait que tout irai bien, se remémorant les passages heureux de leur vie, l'annonce de sa grossesse, la fierté qu'il avait lu dans son regard ce jour la, la naissance de leur princesse, il se voyait l'encourager, lui disant que ce serai le dernier effort, le sourire éblouissant de Lyla lorsqu'elle prit Sara dans ses bras la premières fois, leur mariage, Lyla dans sa sublime robe de marié, lui l'attendant devant l'église, Sara dans les bras de Felicity, tout cela n'était que des souvenirs.

Il sortit de la douche, Sara pleurait, il passa rapidement un pantalon, puis alla prendre sa petite fille dans ses bras. Il la calma puis la regarda, les larmes refirent surface, comment grandir sans sa maman, qu'allait devenir Sarah et lui, tant de question qui resteront probablement sans réponse pour le moment. Il la prit avec lui dans le lit, la câlina, la serrant contre lui se promettant qu'il la protégerait.

...

Felicity, n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'oeil, elle se tenait devant la fenêtre donnant accès sur la terrasse, un latte dans les mains qu'elle venait d'aller chercher au restaurant. Elle regarda Paris s'éveiller, des gens s'affairant pour aller au travail, un embouteillage se formant au loin, des parents qui conduisaient probablement leurs enfants à la garderie scolaire, les gens vivaient leur vie, il avait l'air si heureux comme eux quelques jours auparavant.

 _\- Fel, je peux te laisser Sarah, je n'ai pas la force de m'en occuper ce mâtin._

Felicity s'approcha de John, puis l'entoura de ses bras, le réconforta, il en avait besoin.

Il laissa Sara, puis retourna se coucher. Durant la nuit, il était parvenu à s'assoupir quelque minutes par-ci, par-la. Il se releva, retourna dans le salon.

 _\- Oliver est reveillé ?_

 _\- Il n'a pas dormi, il prenait sa douche quand j'ai quitté la chambre, il ne devrait pas tarder._

Dig s'avança vers la porte puis frappa.

- _Oliver c'est John je peux entrer ?_

Felicity descendit au restaurant avec Sarah, laissant les deux garçons seuls, Dig avait l'air de vouloir discuter avec Oliver, elle préféra donc s'éclipser et ne pas les déranger.

 _\- Oui !_

 _\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, si Lyla a été retrouvé, quelqu'un c'est probablement occupé d'elle, il faut que nous fassions le tour des hôpitaux et des morgues, je ne veux pas rentrer à Starling sans elle, tu comprends Oliver._

- _John, je comprends, mais ce n'est pas sur qu'on retrouve quoi que se soit._

 _\- Je veux tout de même me renseigner, si tu était à ma place Oliver, tu ferai tout pour retrouver le corps de la femme que tu aimes, puis je le dois à ma fille aussi._

- _Ok John, nous allons faire cela, mais avant, je veux que Felicity rentre à Starling et qu'elle emmène la petite. On ne peux pas la garder, on va beaucoup bouger puis les hôpitaux et le reste ce ne sont pas des environnements pour les enfants._

John n'était pas ravi de se séparer de la puce, mais il savait qu'avec Felicity elle serai bien.

 _\- Tu as raison Oliver._

Oliver consulta les horaires des vols. Un avion pour Starling devait décoller pour 14h.

Il descendit rejoindre Felicity, s'asseye avec elle et Sarah et expliqua la situation.

 _\- 14 h ! ok ça marche._

Felicity fit sa valise, tandis que John s'occupa de celle de Sara. Il profita un moment de sa fille avant la départ.

Oliver appela Théa pendant que les autres se consacrèrent à leur tâche.

- _Ollie ! Il est 3 h du mâtin ici, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'appeler si tôt sinon tu risques de le regretter._

 _-Théa je suis désolé de te réveiller, Felicity prend l'avion dans moins de trois heures._

 _\- Et toi, tu ne rentres pas ?_

 _\- Non pas pour le moment, nous n'avons pas retrouver Lyla._

Il ne dit rien à sa soeur, elle sortait juste de son sommeil, il pensa que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

 _\- Ok, à quel heure arrivera t'elle ici ?_

 _\- 15 h si l'avion n'a pas de retard._

 _\- D'accord je viendrai la chercher avec Roy._


	36. Retour de Felicity

L'aéroport de Roissy était rempli de monde, les gens s'affairant dans tout les sens, des vacanciers, des hommes d'affaires, des femmes , des enfants de nationalités toute différentes. Au milieu de toute ces personnes se trouvait le groupe d'ami.

Oliver tenait Felicity tout contre lui la rassurant, il savait qu'elle détestait l'avion, elle n'était pas rassurer mais devait se montrer forte pour Sara.

 _\- Ca va aller ma Cherie, y'a pas de raison que ça se passe mal._

 _\- Je sais Oliver, je me demande juste dans quoi je vais pouvoir planter mes ongles au décollage._

 _-(Dig) Dans tout ce que tu veux Fel mais pas dans les chairs de Sara._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, le petite ne craint rien, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal_

 _\- Je le sais bien, tu ne ferai même pas de mal à une mouche._

Les amis lâchèrent un léger sourire face à la remarque de John.

 ** _"Les voyageurs à destination de Starling sont priés de se rendre à la porte B pour l'embarquement."_**

Les garçons accompagnèrent Felicity jusque la destination que venait d'indiquer la femme de l'accueil.

- _Appelle-moi des que tu es arrivé d'accord._

 _\- Oui, je n'oublierai pas. Je t'aime Oliver._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi. Bon voyage ma chérie._

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Felicity donna une accolade à John.

 _\- Prend soin de toi et de mon bébé, oh avant que j'oublie tiens._

Dig lui donna les clés de son appartement, il était convenu que Felicity séjourne chez John pour ne pas perturber Sara, elle dormait très mal ces derniers temps.

 _\- Fait comme chez toi surtout._

Felicity pris Sarah dans ses bras, tourna le dos aux garçons et s'enfonça dans le couloir. Elle se retourna une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir puis leur envoya un baiser volant. Oliver lui renvoya tandis que John lui fit un signe de main.

- _Je suis désolé Oliver, je sais que tu aimerais partir avec elle, je t'en demande beaucoup._

 _\- John, si j'avais voulu être avec Felicity je serai parti d'accord. Je veux finir ce travail avec toi. C'est sur qu'elle va me manquer mais elle sera mieux à Starling avec ma soeur, Roy, Tommy et Laurel. Allons-y._

...

Felicity s'installa dans son siège Sara sur le siège d'a côté. L'hôtesse vint la voir.

 _\- Madame ce siège est réservé par une autre personne._

 _\- Oui je sais par mon fiancé mais il ne prend pas l'avion aujourd'hui._

Oliver avait réservé deux places sur le vol pour que Sara puisse avoir un siège à elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle passe tout le vol sur les genoux de Felicity. Chacune un siège se serai bien mieux.

 _\- Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné madame._

 _\- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis._

Sara était assise sur son siège ses deux petites mains posé sur chaque accoudoirs, elle se tenait droite, on aurai dit une princesse assise sur un trône. Elle détailla l'hôtesse de ses petits yeux noires et lui donna un sourire.

 _\- Elle est vraiment mignonne votre fille._

Felicity ne releva pas, elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement puis l'hôtesse alla s'occuper des autres passagers.

 _\- Ah ma petite princesse, tout le monde pense que tu es ma petite fille._

Le commandant de bord signala le décollage imminent. Le stress monta, Felicity attacha la ceinture de Sara qui ne fit aucune histoire elle se laissa faire, puis elle s'attacha à son tour une appréhension sur le visage. Un homme vint s'asseoir sur le siège libre à côté du sien, faisant tombé son attaché case sur les pieds de la blonde.

 _\- Je suis désolé, sincèrement !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave !_

Elle était déjà stressé et lui en rajouta une couche.

 _\- Je déteste les décollages mais la avec une si belle femme à mes côtés ça devrait bien se passer n'est ce pas. Vous permettez que je vous tienne la main, je vous la rendrai une fois qu'on sera stabilisé._

Felicity lui jeta un regard horrifié, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cet homme la toucher, puis quoi encore, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Il était pas culotté lui. Elle déplaça sa main près de sa cuisse. L'homme vit le geste qu'elle venait de faire et pris cela pour un refus.

 _\- C'est pas grave je comprends, après tout on ne se connait pas._

L'avion décolla, Felicity pris la main de Sara dans la sienne, la petite ne fût pas perturbé plus que cela, elle regarda par le hublot. Felicity ferma les yeux, retint son souffle et évita d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la petite main potelés du bébé.

L'appareil se stabilisa, le pilote avertit les passagers que le décollage avait reussi, une partie de l'avion applaudit puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

 _\- Ouf tout c'est bien passé, oh j'avais pas vu que vous ne voyagez pas seule, elle est belle comme tout cette petite mais ne vous ressemble pas du tout, soit elle a tout de son père ou alors vous l'avez adopté._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ma fille._

- _Oh, je crois savoir vous êtes une de ces personnes qui ramène les enfants malades chez eux, vous savez ceux qui font la liaison pour les déposer dans leur famille une fois qu'ils ont été opéré en France._

 _\- Non, je ne suis rien de cela, c'est la fille de mon meilleur ami, nous rentrons chez nous tout simplement._

 _\- D'accord au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, Ben._

Il tendit sa main à Felicity, elle le prit et lui serra. Il remarqua alors sa bague.

 _\- Oh vous êtes promise, monsieur à beaucoup de chance._

 _\- Oui et moi aussi. Qu'allait vous faire à starling ?_

\- _Oh j'ai une réunion dans trois jours avec le PDG de Palmer industrie, je ne suis toujours pas au point. Je hâte d'être à ce rendez-vous non pas pour rencontrer Ray Palmer, mais pour pouvoir faire la connaissance de la vice présidente. Il parait que c'est une femme sublime, il y a juste un bémol, elle sort avec cette idiot Oliver Queen, vous voyez qui sait. L'homme déclarait mort puis réapparut cinq ans plus tard. Bref il a fait couler l'entreprise de son père et cette femme s'est éprise de lui. Quand elle me verra et surtout réalisera que je suis plus intelligent que ce crétin elle le quittera. Bon je vais bosser un peu il faut que j'épate la dame._

Il prit son attaché case, ne vit pas le regard cinglant que lui lança la blonde. Sara se manifesta, elle en avait probablement marre de regarder la paysage.

- _Viens ma puce, marraine va te mettre un dessin animé._

Le voyage fut long, Felicity n'avais pas imaginer que se serai si compliqué d'occuper Sara pendant les neuf heures de vol. Quand l'avion se posa sur la piste de Starling elle était épuisé par son vol, la nuit quel venait de passer et par l'horrible événement.

...

 _\- (Théa) Regarde, elle arrive par la-bas Roy._

Théa était super excité de revoir sa copine, elle s'élança vers Felicity, Roy la suivi d'un pas beaucoup plus léger.

Théa pris la jeune femme par la taille et lui témoigna toute son affection, elle prit la petite dans ses bras et la couvrit de bisous.

- _Tu m'a l'air hors service poulette._

 _\- Hum oui ! le voyage à été super compliqué._

 _\- (Roy) Salut ma belle, viens nous allons récupérer tes bagages._

Roy déposa les bagages dans le coffre de sa voiture, puis s'installa au volant, les filles quand à elle se placèrent à l'arrière.

 _\- ( Roy) Je déteste ce tableau, on dirai que je suis chauffeur de taxi._

 _\- Te plains pas mon amour, c'est juste pour cette fois._

 _\- Je te dépose chez toi Fel ?_

 _\- Non chez John._

 _\- (Théa) Vous avez reussi à trouver Lyla ?_

Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Felicity , les larmes commencèrent à monter. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, déglutit avec difficulté, elle devait être forte pour Sara.

 _\- Oui ! elle n'est plus de ce monde._

Le silence se fit dans la voiture, personne ne parla seul les babillements de Sara et le bruit de la voiture glissant sur le bitume se faisait entendre.

Théa descendit, prit Sara, puis monta avec Felicity dans l'appartement des Diggle. Roy s'occupa des valises.

Felicity glissa le clé dans la serrure, poussa le porte, elle s'éffaça laissant passer Théa et Sara. Elle posa les clés sur la console de l'entrée. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, ce n'était pas chez elle, elle voulait faire marche arrière demander à Roy de la déposer chez elle mais ne pouvait pas, Sara avait besoin de son confort, de ses points de repère. Elle avança dans le salon, s'écroula dans le canapé. Elle appela rapidement Oliver comme elle le avait promis, lui signifiant juste qu'elle était chez eux.


	37. Paris réunion

A Paris, le début de soirée commença, les deux garçons n'avaient pour le moment réussi à voir qu'un seul hôpital, mais aucune trace de Lyla. Il avait dû patienter très longtemps avant qu'une personne ne daigne s'occuper d'eux. Il avait été envoyer d'un service à l'autre pour finir dans le sous-sol à la morgue. Le médecin étant occupé, n'avait pas pu de suite les renseigner il était arrivé vers 17 h, heure en principe de fermeture de son service. John présenta une photo de sa femme donnant les détails de sa mort, ainsi que la date présumé. Il n'avait pas eu affaire à ce cas, il vérifia tout de même dans les archives, même constat.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit hôtel, il avait quitter le leur lors du départ des filles, ne voulant pas de point d'attache, ils parcouraient la ville faisant le tour des hôpitaux, il était donc préférable de ne pas devoir refaire le parcours vers l'hôtel tout les jours.

Ils déposèrent leur effet personnel dans la chambre, prirent une douche chacun leur tour puis descendirent au petit restaurant du coin.

John n'avait pas faim, il n'avala rien de son repas.

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile et que je n'ai rien à te dire mais tu devrais manger John._

 _\- Je me sens incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour le moment._

Vingt trois heures, le téléphone d'Oliver sonna, il décrocha, c'était Felicity, l'appel fût rapide la jeune femme étant exténuée n'avait pas dit grand chose, juste qu'elle était bien arrivé et qu'elle l'aimait.

Oliver s'endormit sur les paroles rassurante de sa belle. John quand à lui fixait le plafond.

...

Felicity se réveilla, consulta le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, six heures trente, wahou, elle avait dormi plus de douze heures sans se réveiller. Tant mieux pensa t'elle, elle aurait moins de difficultés pour se remettre du décalage horaire. Elle sortit de la chambre, dans le salon elle vit Théa endormie sur le canapé, elle avait probablement passé la soirée et la nuit la, à veiller sur le bébé. Elle passa sa tête dans la chambre de Sara qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle se servie un latte et s'attabla seule sur le bar de la cuisine, savourant sa boisson.

Elle quitta l'appartement des Diggle après avoir écrit un petit mot à Théa.

 _ **" Bonjour Théa, je suis partie jusque chez moi, relever mon courrier, me changer, récupérer ma voiture. Merci d'avoir assurer avec la petite. Bizzzz."**_

Oh, que ça fait du bien de se trouver chez soi, elle mit la pile de courrier sur la table de salon, puis entreprit de prendre une douche. Elle savoura le contact de l'eau sur sa peau, l'odeur de son gel douche habituel, elle ouvrit celui d'Oliver l'huma, il lui manquait déjà tellement. Elle reposa le flacon, coupa l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil, tria son courrier, une enveloppe différente des autres attira son attention.

 ** _Felicity ma chérie,_**

 ** _Tu dois être revenue de ton voyage à Paris, j'espère que vous avez bien profité et que tu as accepté la proposition d'Oliver, j'ai hâte qu'il devienne mon gendre._**

Alors comme ça sa mère était au courant, Oliver lui en avait parlé, ils étaient tous de sacré cachottier.

 ** _Je voulais te dire que je rendais mon appartement à Vegas, je vais m'installer avec Quentin Lance. Je serai plus proche de toi comme cela et nous pourrons passer énormément de temps ensemble, enfin si tu le souhaites. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de découvrir la vie avec Quentin.. Ses filles sont adorables, surtout Laurel. Je l'aime beaucoup cette petite, Tommy est un garçon très sympas également. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu fréquentais autant de personne riche._**

 ** _On se voit bientôt._**

 _ **Ta maman**_

Felicity referma la lettre, sa mère allait venir habiter ici à Starling, elle ne savait pas si elle devait considérer cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Sa faisait juste trois semaines qu'elle connaissait monsieur Lance et elle lachait tout pour s'installer avec lui. Wahou pour être rapide elle l'était, elle lui envoya un rapide texto.

 _ **" Maman je viens de voir ton courrier, je suis ravie pour toi et Quentin. Oliver sera ton gendre une fois que nous aurons échangés nos anneaux. Je t'embrasse."**_

...

La réunion commençait à dix heure, Felicity gara sa voiture, sortit Sara, la posa sur le sol et la prit par la main. Depuis hier la petite puce avait fait ses premiers pas. Elle était au téléphone avec John lorsque ça c'était produit, Sara s'était mise debout se tenant sur la table de salon, Felicity assise à la table de la salle à manger le téléphone collait à l'oreille, discuter avec John de l'avancer de leur enquête gardant un oeil rivé sur Sara. La petite c'était lâché, se déplaçant jusqu'à la jeune femme. Elle était fière de la puce, elle avait fait part de l'aventure à John. Il ne lui avait rien répondu, son moral n'était pas du tout au beau fixe, ils avaient parcourut plusieurs hôpitaux mais personne ne reconnaissait Lyla.

Felicity arriva devant les portes de la garderie, une gentille dame d'une quarantaine d'année les accueillit. Felicity entra tenant toujours Sara par la main, des enfants jouaient dans un coin, d'autre faisaient des parcours de motricité avec l'aide d'une nourrice, dans le coin repas des enfants un peu plus âgés que Sara prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Felicity se sentit de suite rassuré, elle savait qu'en laissant Sara ici elle serait entre de bonnes main et, si par hasard quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'avait que l'ascenseur à prendre pour la rejoindre. Elle laissa la petite puce ici sans omettre de la mitrailler de bisous sur ses petites joues.

Elle arriva en salle de réunion avec vingt minutes d'avance se trouvant seule avec Ray.

- _Felicity, ça va ? Je suis désolé pour Lyla. Tu as déposé Sara ? J'espère qu'elle va s'y plaire._

 _\- Je pense que ça devrait le faire, elle avait l'air d'apprécier les jouets et les assistantes maternelles m'ont l'air bien sympathique avec les enfants._

Il firent un point rapide avant l'arrivé des investisseurs. Ben entra dans la salle et remarqua de suite la jeune femme, il devint tout pâle jamais il ne se serait imaginé voir sa voisine de voyage dans les locaux de Palmer. Il espérait qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple employé qui ne côtoyait pas la vice présidente.

 _\- Mademoiselle, il me semble que nous nous connaissons._

 _\- Ben, je me présente Felicity Smoack, vice présidente de l'entreprise._

Ben se sentit soudain très seul, se sentant complètement idiot, il ne prononça pas un mot et alla s'installer à table.

Felicity était ravie de l'effet que lui avait prodigué l'annonce de son statut. Il avait dit qu'Oliver était un crétin, elle n'allait pas la rater.

Durant toute la réunion, Felicity le rabaissa encore et encore, ne lui laissant aucune chance d'exposer son projet. Il voulait investir dans l'entreprise, prendre part au nouvelle technologie que Ray avait inventé avec l'aide des employés de Palmer, mais Felicity lui rappela sans cesse que rien ne tenait la route dans ce qu'il proposait. Ray ne releva pas, il était au courant de son manège et la laissa donc faire.

A la fin de la réunion, Felicity se leva contente de sa démonstration. Ben la regarda discrètement, c'est vrai que c'était une super belle femme, avec énormément de poigne. Il était déçu que la réunion se soit passé ainsi mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même.

Ca faisait déjà cinq jours que les garçons parcouraient sans relâche les hôpitaux et les morgues, aucune trace de Lyla. Ils ne leur restaient plus que deux bâtiments à visiter le lendemain. Dig était recroquevillé sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

 _\- Oliver si elle était morte quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé. Ah moins que ce salaud nous ai pas dit la vérité et qu'il l'est enterré dans un bois._

 _\- Je n'en sais rien Dig, c'était pas un gars très sympas, voleur menteur on peut ajouter manipulateur aussi. Tu tiens le coup ? si tu ne te sens pas capable de faire ce qu'il nous reste à visiter demain, je peux y aller seul._

 _\- Merci Oliver ! je vais rester ici._

Oliver retourna dans sa propre chambre, voisine de celle de Dig.

Il composa le numéro de Felicity.

 _\- Bonjour mon amour_

 _\- Ma cherie, comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Ca va plus ou moins._

 _\- Pas trop fatigué ?_

 _\- Non, les filles sont adorables, elle s'occupe beaucoup de Sara, ce qui me permet de souffler un peu. Et toi ?_

 _\- Tu me manques. Les recherches d'aujourd'hui non guère étaient plus fructueuses que les précédentes. Il nous reste encore deux choses à voir, je vais probablement m'y rendre seul. John n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, l'espoir de retrouver le corps de Lyla s'amenuise._

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver. Heureusement que tu es resté avec lui pour l'épauler._

\- Oui, même si le plus souvent je le laisse parlé, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Une présence et une écoute attentive sont suffisante parfois. Ne le laisse pas sombrer surtout.

\- T'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je te laisse, je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé.

 _\- Bonne nuit Oliver._

Dig ouvrit les yeux, il avait enfin réussi à faire une nuit complète, la première depuis six jours, depuis qu'on lui avait annonce que sa femme ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Il vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone, onze heure, il se leva, se doucha s'habilla puis alla frapper à la porte d'Oliver. Aucune réponse, son ami était probablement parti finir ce qu'il leur resté à faire. Il se rendit au café le plus proche et commanda un café noir ainsi que de quoi se nourrir, il avait faim. On lui amena donc un croissant et un petit pain au chocolat. Il les mangea rapidement, bu son café, paya sa note puis marcha dans les rues de la capitale.

 _\- John, ou es tu ! je suis à l'hôtel, tu n'y es pas._

 _\- J'arrive, je me baladais dans Paris, je suis la dans 15 minutes._

 _\- Alors !_

Le signe de tête négatif d'Oliver mis fin à ses dernier espoirs.

Oliver adressa un texto à l'attention de Felicity.

 _ **" Décollage à 18 h, arrivé à 17h. Bisous. J'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras"**_

 _ **"Moi aussi. Je t'aime"**_

L'avion décolla à 18 h, le cœur de Dig se serra, même si il était dans l'avion pour retrouver sa fille, son âme, son cœur, resteraient à jamais à Paris.


	38. Lyla

_**Lyla**_

Les groupe de l'argus était enfin parvenus à repérer leur cible, ils le filèrent pendant deux jours afin d'étudier ses habitudes. Le gars qui avait indiqués sa présence sur le sol français ne leur avait pas menti, il était bien la, il allait enfin payer pour les horreurs qu'ils avaient fait et le plus important l'argus allait enfin pouvoir récupérer les documents.

Elle avait appelé sa famille le 29 décembre, leur disant que tout allée pour le mieux, elle était ravie d'entendre la voix de sa fille à travers le téléphone. John était vraiment un homme merveilleux, s'occupant très bien de leur fille. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait partir le coeur léger, son mari était un homme en or, solide comme un roc.

La réunion avec les agents eu lieu le 30 décembre au mâtin, si tout se passait correctement, Lyla serai rentrée le 31 au soir, elle fêterait la nouvelle années avec sa famille.

Les agents partirent donc à l'assaut le 30 peu avant minuit chacun connaissait ses objectifs, ils avanceraient en binôme, Lyla travaillerait avec Marc, Sully et Ryan ensemble, et Joe et Rick formait la troisième équipe.

 _\- Lyla, ils sont sur le toit allons-y_

 _\- ok Marc, il va falloir être prudent._

Les deux agents grimpèrent sur le toit, Torthon s'y trouvait avec ses quatre gardes du corps ils avaient réussi à prendre la fuite lorsque l'équipe de l'argus composé de Sullivan, Ryan, Joe et Rick les avaient pourchassés, ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade, Lyla et marc avait pris un chemin diffèrent. Lyla se mit à couvert derrière une sortie de cheminée, Marc la suivi, les hommes de Torthon tirait dans tout les coins. Marc fût touché à l'épaule, Lyla se leva répliqua, toucha un garde, constatant que l'abri était trop petit pour eux deux, elle se leva et courut en direction d'une seconde cheminée, beaucoup plus large mais très près du bord. Elle courut le plus rapidement possible, mais les gardes, maîtrisé parfaitement leur armes.

Une balle heurta son omoplate, le coup la propulsa sur le bord du toit, un second coup de feu retentit, la toucha cette fois au mollet, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba du haut de l'immeuble. Elle entendit Marc hurlé

 _\- Lyla ! Non._

Puis ce fût tout. La chute fut rapide, elle se voyait approcher du sol de plus en plus vite, ses pensées ne furent que pour sa fille et son mari, elle se voyait mourir. Son corps rencontra quelque chose de moelleux, un matelas, elle rebondit dessus et fit un vol plané sa tête vint s'écraser sur le bitume. Elle vit un millier d'étoiles devant les yeux, puis les ténèbres l'emportant loin, toujours plus loin.

...

Trois heure du mâtin, Julie médecin à l'hôpital quitta son travail fatigué. Un taxi la déposa à proximité de chez elle, elle avança d'un pas rapide puis vit le corps d'une jeune femme étendue, gisant sur le dos, du sang s'écoulant de ses oreilles. Elle s'approcha rapidement, chercha son pouls, le trouva, il était faible mais elle était vivante, elle lui donna les premiers soins faisant attention de ne pas la bouger, ses gestes étaient nette et précis. Elle téléphona au secours et resta près de la jeune femme le temps que ceux-ci arrive.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps, Julie s'écarta de la victime, les pompiers s'activèrent autour du corps de la jeune femme, ils vérifièrent ses constantes vitales, lui plaçant une minerve. Julie regarda autour d'elle, elle essaya de deviner ce qui avait pu se passer. Ils la transportèrent dans la camionnette, Julie monta à bord tenant dans sa main celle de Lyla. Un pompier s'adressa à elle.

Le pompier vérifia les poches de la victime espérant trouver ses papiers d'identité, mais en vain.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, la victime fût pris en charge de suite, le médecin,arriva, découpa les vêtements, de façon à pouvoir placer des électrodes sur son coeur, brancha le monitoring, les battements de son coeur était faible mais régulier.

Il regarda ses blessures, la balle situé en haut du corps était ressortit, celle du mollet était toujours logé dans les chairs. Il endormit la zone avec de la codéine, patienta cinq minute, stérilisa la zone, puis retira l'objet, il s'occupa ensuite de sa blessure en haut du corps. Il vérifia la blessure, la désinfecta, jeta un oeil à la patiente toujours endormie, elle semblait avoir sombré dans un profond coma, il recousu ensuite la plaie. Il prépara ensuite la patiente pour le scanner cérébrale.

Le scanner ne révéla rien de bien grave, la jeune femme avait un traumatisme crânien avec une légère fracture du crâne. Tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Il la transféra ensuite en soins intensif, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, il devait maintenant attendre que la patiente se réveil. Elle était pour le moment plongé dans le coma.

Il alla voir les policiers faisant son rapport, leur demandant de revenir le lendemain pour avoir plus de renseignement, la patiente serait probablement réveillé, enfin il l'espérait.

Julie passa le lendemain dans la chambre de Lyla comme elle l'avait prévu la veille. Elle entra dans la pièce, pensant trouvé la jeune femme réveillé, mais elle était toujours endormi, seul le bruit du monito venait perturbé le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'assit un peu dans le fauteuil regardant la femme qui semblait dormir paisiblement.

...

L'après midi du quatre janvier touchait presque à sa fin lorsque Lyla ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle regarda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les murs étaient tapissés de blanc, une douce lumière filtrait à travers le pare soleil de la fenêtre elle regarda la machine se trouvant à sa gauche, elle vit les dessins de son rythme cardiaque s'affichait dessus. Elle était donc dans un hôpital; que faisait t'elle la ! Elle arracha une électrode, le monito s'emballa, sonnant si fort qu'elle en attrapa mal à l'oreille. Une jeune femme arriva rapidement et éteignit l'appareil.

 _\- Bonjour, ça y'est vous êtes réveiller._

Lyla ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle disait, elle s'affola, que faisait elle dans un hôpital, avec une jeune femme ne parlant pas sa langue.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Qu'est ce que je fais dans un hôpital, qui êtes-vous et quel langue parlez-vous._

 _\- vous êtes à l'hôpital à Paris. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivés ?_

A paris, génial, elle se dit qu'elle avait peut être toujours habité la.

 _\- Non, je ne me souviens de rien._

 _\- Est ce que vous savez comment vous vous appelez, si vous avez de la famille, ou vous habitez ?_

 _\- Oui, je sais que je m'appelle Lyla, je ne sais pas d'ou je viens ni si j'ai de la famille, j'ai comme un trou de mémoire._

 _\- Ca s'appelle de l'amnésie._

 _\- Amnésie !_

 _\- Oui, vous devez quand même être marié, regardé vous avez une alliance._

Lyla regarda sa main gauche, ôta son alliance et la détailla. A l'intérieur se trouvait une inscription avec une date. De Johnny à Lyla lut t'elle à voix haute.

 _\- Johnny, c'est le prénom de votre mari._

 _\- Je ne sais pas mais si c'est écrit c'est que ça doit être ça._

Lyla détailla la jeune femme, elle lui devait la vie, si elle n'était pas arrivée, elle serait morte. A cette instant elle se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien faire quelle soit en vie, elle ne se rappelé plus de rien. Julie était une jolie femme, les cheveux mi-long faisant de magnifique anglaise d'un beau blond vénitien. Les yeux d'un bleu tirant sur la couleur azur étiré en amande, un teint pâle parsemait de petite tache de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes. Une bouche fine, un rouge à lèvre très discret sublimant sa bouche. Elle portait des vêtements simple un jean slim taille basse avec un joli haut colorés, des bottes en cuir noir passant au dessus de son slim.

 _\- Lyla souffla un merci._

 _July s'approcha d'elle et lui dit dans un anglais très approximatif._

 _\- Qu'elle l'aiderait, qu'elle serait la jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qui elle est et d'ou elle venait._


	39. petit incident

Felicity se leva d'humeur très légère, prépara le biberon de Sara ainsi qu'une tartine avec de la confiture. La petite avait goûté cela la veille et semblait adorer. Elle attrapa Sara, la déposa dans sa chaise et lui mît la nourriture avec le biberon sur la tablette.

Felicity fît couler un petit bain. Elle déshabilla Sara qui se tenait debout sur le sol, ne voulant pas aller sur la table à langer. Elle retira donc le pyjama de la petite, son body, et sa couche avec beaucoup de difficulté, la petite bougeant énormément, râlant même sur sa marraine, elle voulait être tranquille.

 _\- Je sais que je t'embête, mais il va tout de même falloir aller faire trempette, tu es toute collante._

Elle lava la petite rapidement, ne voulant pas être en retard pour le travail, elle l'emmitoufla dans une serviette éponge, puis l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami, les vêtements ainsi qu'une couche propre sous le bras. Elle allongea Sara sur le lit, l'essuya correctement, passa son body puis sa couche.

 _\- Arrête donc de gesticuler, je ne vais pas m'en sortir sinon. Allez Sara sois gentil s'il te plait._

La petite ne l'écouta pas, elle bougea, se retourna sur le dos, puis sur le ventre, levant les jambes, attrapant ses petits pieds pour les porter à sa bouche.

- _Comment peux-tu être aussi souple ma princesse._

Elle passa ces chaussettes, mais Sara les enleva aussi vite, les lança sur le lit, riant aux éclats. Felicity lui fit de gros yeux mais rien n'y faisait, la petite était énervé ce mâtin. Elle lui passa un petit leggins rose avec une petite fleur dans le bas, une petit tunique avec l'inscription "une si jolie princesse " puis un petit gilet rose pâle. Pour les chaussettes, elle se montra plus maline cette fois, elle passa la première chaussette, ne lâcha pas le pied puis mit la chaussure. Elle effectua le même mouvement avec l'autre pied. Elle coiffa Sara lui faisant une petite queue sur le sommet du crâne. Les cheveux retombant de part et d'autre de sa tête, ça ressemblait à un joli palmier. Elle descendit la petite du lit, prépara ses affaires, passa le manteaux et l'écharpe de Sara faisant de même pour elle et descendit dans la rue récupérer sa voiture.

...

- _Felicity bonjour !_

 _\- Ray, tu m'as l'air en forme._

 _\- Yep, dis c'est aujourd'hui que rentre Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui j'ai posé mais après-midi, ça ne te pose pas de problème._

 _\- Aucun, on déjeune ensemble ce midi ?_

 _\- Désolé Ray, j'ai prévu de manger au big belly burger avec l'équipe._

 _\- Une autre fois alors._

Ray sortit du bureau de Felicity, il lui avait laissé une montagne de dossier à étudier ainsi qu'une liasse de document à signer. Elle s'activa à la tâche voulant que tout soit bouclé pour onze heure.

Elle travailla comme une forcené ne prenant même pas une pause pour s'hydrater, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge de son bureau il était onze heure moins le quart, il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul dossier. Elle l'ouvrit, le referma aussitôt, elle se rendit au bureau de Ray.

 _\- Je peux te voir une minute._

 _\- Oui tu as un soucis !_

Felicity l'air sévère sur le visage lui tendit le dossier.

 _\- Fel, étudie le s'il te plait, je l'ai longuement regardé, il aimerait vraiment investir, il a du potentiel, puis hônnetement ça nous ferai du bien d'avoir un gars comme lui sur le projet._

 _\- Sérieusement Ray, je m'en fiche, il a été ingrat et odieux envers Oliver et m'a manquer de respect en pensant qu'il allait me mettre dans son lit._

 _\- Il ne savait même pas qu'il s'adressait à la vice présidente de Palmer._

 _\- Je m'en fiche, je ne regarderai pas le dossier de Ben c'est décidé._

 _\- Ce que tu peux être têtue parfois._

 _\- Fais en ce que tu veux, prends la décision que tu penses être la meilleure mais ne me demande pas mon avis._

Ray leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser sur le sujet "Ben" avec Felicity, il réussirait juste à la mettre un peu plus en colère et à attiser la haine qu'elle venait de développer envers cet homme qui avait été certes plus que maladroit avec elle.

 _\- Ok c'est bon, file à ton déjeuner, je ne t'embêterai plus, c'est promis._

...

Lorsque Felicity arriva devant sa mini rouge, elle fût plus que choqué de voir l'état de sa voiture, les quatre pneus étaient crevés, l'arrière de la voiture défonçait, le capot griffés de part et d'autre, des tags réalisaient à la peinture noire sur les portes et les ailes, c'était de jolie dessin fallait tout de même se l'avouer mais il y avait d'autre endroit pour faire ça que sur sa mini, les phares de devant brisés, son pare brise n'avait pas échappé au vandalisme lui non plus il était parsemé de jolie étoile.

Elle appela théa qui ne répondit pas, pareil pour Roy et Laurel, elle tenta de joindre Tommy. Il décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

 _\- Felicity, comment vas tu ?_

 _\- Tommy, mal très mal, j'ai besoin que tu viennes chez Palmer de suite s'il te plait._

Tommy alertait par le ton qu'employé Felicity , sorti de bureau au pas de course, grimpa dans sa voiture, démarra en trombe et se retrouva devant chez Palmer en moins de cinq minute montre en main. Il trouva Felicity adossait sur les vitres du bâtiment un air morose sur le visage. Il se gara en double file, les feux de détresse allumaient, des klaxons retentissant derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

 _\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle._

 _\- Allons en voiture ça ira plus vite._

Felicity mena Tommy dans une petite rue se situant non loin de chez Palmer, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la mini il comprit la panique, la colère et la morosité de Felicity.

 _\- Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à ma voiture Tommy, elle est complètement défoncée. En plus ils sont malin, pas de camera de surveillance peu de passage, ils ont pu laisser libre cour à leur imagination. Tu sais ce qui m'agace le plus dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il y des tas de voiture aussi jolie les une que les autres et c'est la mienne qui à était pris à parti._

 _\- Y'a un truc qui m'échappe, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas garé au parking de chez Palmer ?_

 _\- Il est en rénovation depuis plus de trois semaines, tout le monde est obligeaient de se garer à l'extérieur._

 _\- Pfff ! Bon ok c'est vraiment pas de chance je conçois que c'est désagréable, mais ne laisse pas cet incident gâcher ta journée d'accord, je m'occupe de tout. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ta voiture, ensuite on file au big belly, la troupe doit déjà nous y attendre._


	40. Big belly

Felicity arriva avec Tommy avec quinze minutes de retard, Roy, Théa, Laurel et Sara la soeur de Laurel étaient déjà attablé sirotant un soda. Ils embrassèrent leur amis avant de prendre place.

 _\- (Laurel) Vous en avez mis du temps, Tommy qu'est ce qui ta retenu comme cela, encore une réunion qui s'est éternisé ?_

 _\- (Felicity) C'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard._

Elle sortie son téléphone de sa poche, afficha la photo de la mini et passa l'objet à Laurel. Son téléphone fit le tour de ses amis, ils étaient tous plus ou moins choqué.

 _\- (Théa) Bah, c'est moche mais le côté positif de la chose c'est que tu pourras acheter un modèle plus grand._

 _\- (Felcity) Je ne veux pas plus grand, elle me plait ma petite majorette._

Tout le monde éclata de rire, les autres clients du restaurant se retournèrent sur le groupe se disant qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas savourer leur pose déjeuner en toute tranquillité.

 _\- (Felicity) Nissa n'est pas la !_

 _\- (Sara) Non elle n'a pas pu s'absenter de la ligue, trop de chose à régler._

Le groupe discuta de chose et d'autre jusqu'à ce que le sujet du mariage de Tommy et Laurel qui aurait lieu le dix Mai soit abordé. Les filles se rendaient en début d'après-midi dans un magasin de robe pour choisir celle de Laurel.

- _(Tommy) Théa tu as trouvé le lieu ou se ferai la réception ? Tu devais t'en charger !_

Théa adressa un clin d'œil très discret à Laurel.

 _\- (Théa) Oui j'ai trouvé, ce sera au Verdant._

 _\- (Tommy) Théa nous nous étions mis d'accord, pas au Verdant, Laurel tu avais approuvé lorsque nous avions discuté dernièrement tout les trois. Ne me dis que ma soeur à réussi à te faire changer d'avis._

Laurel ne répondit pas, envoya un baiser à Tommy, lui gratifiant un grand sourire. Roy qui était de mèche avec les filles pour faire râler un peu Tommy mis son grain de sel

- _(Roy) Le Verdant c'est pas mal, c'est une grande pièce, nous avons le son, les lumières, le bar, un super Dj, tu ne devras pas dépenser d'argent pour la location puisque c'est ta soeur la gérante, de quoi tu te plains Tommy c'est l'endroit parfait._

 _\- (Tommy) Je ne me plains pas, je veux juste que notre réception se passe dans un endroit normal._

 _\- (Théa) Et le verdant est un endroit normal, non mais oh Tommy Merlyn tu ne serai tout de même pas en train de discréditer ma boite de nuit!_

 _\- (Tommy) Je n'oserai pas, mais Théa tu viens de le dire, c'est une boite de nuit, un endroit où on se saoul, on s'éclate entre copains, pas un local pour recevoir sa famille, ses amis en vue de célébrer un mariage. Felicity, Sara qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _-(Felicity) Moi je pense que je m'en ficherai, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que je sois marié à l'homme que j'aime. Après Verdant ou salle de réception, qu'importe de toute façon c'est quand même pour danser, manger et boire._

 _\- (Tommy) Merci pour ton aide Fel ! Sara ton avis ?_

 _\- (Sara) Mon petit Tommy, si je devais me marier un jour ce serai surement entouré de milliers d'assassins, avec une tenue de la ligue aussi moche que ce que le peuple portait dans l'ancien temps. Le repas se prendrait comme tout les repas que nous partageons dans la salle commune, vous seriez surement présent portant des habits de la ligue également, pour ce qui est de danser, je ne pense pas que se serait trop approprier, pour égayer notre soirée, nous aurons sûrement le droit à de beaux combats. Donc tu vois la perspective de mon mariage, je pense qu'à côté de ça le Verdant c'est le nirvana._

 _\- (Tommy) Wahou merci Sara de me remonter ainsi le moral._

 _\- ( Laurel) On te fait marcher Tommy, bien sur que Théa à réservé une jolie salle de réception, ce sera celle du restaurant français le plus chique de Starling._

Tommy retrouva instinctivement le sourire. Sa soeur l'avait une fois de plus fait enrager, il avait l'habitude de ses manigances et de ses taquineries, pourtant il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

 _\- (Théa) Bon, on y va les filles ! Nous n'avons pas toute l'après midi._

Les quatre filles laissèrent Roy et Tommy seul au big belly, pour se rendre comme convenue au magasin.

...

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, de magnifiques robes étaient exposées sur des mannequins, il y en avait pour tout les goûts, des blanches, des colorés, avec des fleurs, des motifs, des perles, d'autre faites que de dentelle, de plumes, courte longue, avec des traînes qui n'en finissaient pas, cintrés, décolletés, recouvrant tout le corps ne laissant aucune place aux fantasmes ou à l'imagination, une transparente très osé, en un seul morceaux ou alors avec un bustier et une jupe.

Le choix était grand, les possibilités illimitaient surtout si l'on choisissait jupe et bustier. Felicity espérait que Laurel avait déjà une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle aimerait porter, sinon il n'y passerai pas l'après-midi mais le reste de la semaine.

Elle en passa des dizaines, elles étaient toute jolie mais Théa et Sara n'arrivaient jamais à se mettre d'accord, soit c'était trop sérrés, trop voyant, trop colorés, trop fantaisiste. Felicity s'amusait de la situation.

 _\- (Théa) Tu riras moins quand ton tour arrivera poulette, et il me semble que ça ne va pas tarder._

 _\- (Felicity) Je viendrais la choisir seule, je serai seule juge comme ça._

- _(Théa) Hors de question Felicity Smoack, je t'accompagnerai de gré ou de force. Tu n'auras pas le choix. Celle la, je n'aime pas du tout Laurel, elle ne te mets pas en valeur._

 _\- (Laurel) J'aurais du venir qu'avec Fel, au moins je n'aurai eut qu'une personne à contenter et non trois. En plus vous êtes les pires, il faut que ça vous convienne à toute les deux. J'en peux plu de passer toute ces robes, je crois que je vais en faire des cauchemar cette nuit !_

Ca faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Laurel passait, puis retirait les robes. Elle avait l'air épuisé.

Un petit bip retentit signalant la réception d'un message sur le téléphone de Felicity.

 _ **" Fel ta voiture est au garage, j'ai prévenu la compagnie d'assurance pour les dommages causés, l'audi d'Oliver est garé juste devant le magasin dans lequel vous vous trouvez. J'ai pris soin d'attacher le siège auto et j'ai mis la poussette dans le coffre, il ne te reste plus qu'a récupérer Sara et filer à l'aéroport. Biz Tommy"**_

 _ **"Tommy merci beaucoup, tu as vraiment bien gérer. Bisous"**_

Laurel sortit de la cabine, espérant cette fois que la robe conviendrai à tout le monde, car elle, elle l'avait déjà adopté, ce serai celle-la qu'elle porterait quoi qu'en dise sa soeur et futur belle-soeur.

 _\- (Sara) J'aime, j'aime, j'aime._

 _\- (Théa) Ah oui c'est celle-ci rien à redire, elle est magnifique._

 _\- (Felicity) J'approuve, tu es splendide._

\- (Laurel) Ah enfin ! vous avez réussi à accorder vos violons.

 _\- (Felicity) Bon les filles, il faut que j'y aille, l'horloge tourne, je récupère Sara et je file à l'aéroport. Souhaitez moi bonne chance, Tommy m'a déposé l'audi et je déteste la manœuvrer. Je sens que je vais galérer une fois devant chez Palmer._

 _\- (Laurel) Bonne chance avec le paquebot._


	41. La mémoire revient

**Lyla**

Ca faisait déjà huit jours que Lyla dormait chez Julie, elle était sortie de l'hôpital le six janvier après s'être entretenue avec les policiers. Un traducteur était présent dans la pièce, mais il ne servit pas à grand chose au grand damne des hommes en uniforme, Lyla n'avait pas retrouver la mémoire et était incapable de leur dire ce qui c'était passé. Ils étaient donc parti, laissant Lyla seule dans sa chambre.

Le treize janvier elle se réveilla au petit mâtin, il faisait encore noir dehors. Elle retrouva Julie qui venait de rentrer du travail, elle allait passer une fois de plus une bonne partie de la journée seule. Les deux jeune femmes, se comprenaient de mieux en mieux, Lyla faisait énormément de progrès en langue française et Julie avait considérablement amélioré son anglais. Parfois elle mélangeais les deux langues quand elle ne savait plus comment former une phrase, la situation était assez comique, mais elles se comprenaient et c'est ce qui importait le plus.

...

Quatorze heure, Lyla, s'assit sur un banc dans le parc, sortit un livre et avança dans sa lecture, elle était tellement absorbé par le livre, qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, juste cinq degrés mais elle était bien emmitouflées dans sa grosse doudoune rembourrée avec des plumes d'oie, un bonnet noir en laine sur la tête, une paire de mitaines aux mains, des bottes fourrés aux pieds, une grosse écharpe recouvrant une partie de son visage, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Le banc était placé en plein soleil, l'été il aurait été impossible de rester immobile mais la le soleil réchauffa légèrement sa peau. Elle releva le nez vers seize heure, deux heures qu'elle lisait, elle referma le livre s'apprêtant à se lever quand au loin elle vit une femme blonde poussant un enfant, s'avançant dans sa direction. Lorsque la femme l'avait presque atteint, Lyla la détailla avec plus d'attention, elle portait une queue de cheval assez haute, des lunettes sur le nez, un maquillage très léger, dans la poussette était assis un beau petit garçon avec un teint halé et des beaux yeux bleus. La jeune femme croisa son regard, lui dit un bonsoir avec une voix très claire puis s'éloigna. Lyla ferma les yeux, elle eut un flash, elle se vit enceinte caressant son ventre, une jeune femme à ses côtés, blonde avec des lunettes d'humeur plus que joyeuse. La conversation lui revint en mémoire.

 _\- (Felicity) J'ai hâte que cette minette naisse, je vais la choyer._

 _\- J'imagine, elle n'est même pas encore née que tu la couves de cadeaux, tu n'es pas raisonnable Felicity._

 _\- Bien sur que je le suis, je suis sa marraine._

 _\- John m'avait bien dit qu'on ne pourrait plus t'arrêter une fois que tu te serai lancé dans les achats._

 _\- Oh laisse donc ce cher John avec Oliver. Il se frappe probablement dessus à l'heure qu'il est._

Ah cette instant elle croisèrent un jeune homme

 _\- Felicity Smoack c'est bien toi._

Elle discuta longuement avec lui, un ancien copain de fac qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis la fin de ses études...

Lyla revint à la réalité, Felicity Smoack, elle s'était rappelé, ça y'est, elle se leva précipitamment et courut chez Julie. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et la reclaqua, elle arriva dans la salon vit Julie debout un air d'incompréhension sur le visage se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Je me suis souvenue, ça y'est je sais ! J'ai un nom Felicity Smoak. J'étais enceinte, et je pense que je l'ai choisi comme marraine. Il faut qu'on recherche sur internet Julie._

 _\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop Lyla, je vais appeler un ami voir si il est disponible pour nous aider d'accord, parce qu'on ne sait même pas ou chercher._

 _\- Oui enfin y'a quand même pas un million de personne dans le monde pouvant s'appeler Felicity et Smoack en même temps._

 _\- C'est certain, déjà Felicity j'avais jamais entendu ce prénom avant aujourd'hui._

Julie appela donc Justin, il ne pourrai passer que vers vingt heure mais il était d'accord pour venir aider les filles.

Lyla était super contente, elle venait de trouver quelque chose, ça faisait neuf jours que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, neuf long jour qu'elle essayait avec désespoir de se souvenir d'un petit quelque chose mais rien ne fonctionna. Elle était heureuse en cet instant, elle savoura cette petite victoire, ferma les yeux. Un autre flash lui revint, elle voyait son ventre prohèminant, des mains d'homme le caressant, une détail attira son attention, les mains de l'homme étaient noires. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

 _\- Julie, je crois que Johnny est un homme de couleur. Je viens de voir ses mains caressant mon ventre._

 _\- on dirait que la mémoire te revient un peu à la fois. C'est génial ma belle._

 _\- Oui je vais peut être pouvoir rentrer chez moi et serrer ma famille dans mes bras._

...

Justin arriva à vingt heure comme convenu avec deux pizzas. Julie, lui présenta Lyla, relatant rapidement ce qui lui arrivait.

Le trio mangea d'abord les pizzas avant qu'elle ne refroidisse, Lyla trépignait d'impatience, il devait se dépêcher, elle voulait absolument voir si il était possible de trouver l'adresse de Felicity.

A vingt et une heure, Justin alluma l'ordinateur, se connecta sur le réseau et lança le moteur de recherche, l'ordinateur se coupa, la maison plongea dans le noir complet, une coupure d'électricité venait interrompre les recherches.

 _\- Oh non c'est pas vrai, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Le monde entier a décidé de se liguer contre moi._

 _-(Justin) T'inquiète pas je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé le numéro de téléphone de ton amie._

Julie vérifia si il y avait de la lumière dans la rue, il faisait très sombre, aucun lampadaire ne fonctionnaient, les immeubles d'à côté étaient eux aussi plongés dans l'obscurité.

 _\- (Julie) La bonne nouvelle, les voisins n'ont plus d'électricité non plus. Ce n'est pas que chez nous. Ca devrait vite rentrer dans l'ordre._

Julie alluma quelque bougie, le trio discuta de chose et d'autre. Lyla appris beaucoup de nouveau mot français, contre tout attente elle passait une bonne soirée, Justin était un sacré numéro, amusant les filles.

Lorsque la pièce fût de nouveau éclairé il était déjà minuit et demi. Justin ralluma l'ordinateur, puis lança sa recherche, il tapa Felicity smoack dans l'annuaire du monde. Il obtint vingt correspondance.

 _\- (Lyla) Wahou vingt personnes portant ce nom, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela._

 _\- (Julie) Je pense que l'on peut déjà exclure. Ceux qui vivent, en Asie et en Afrique. Ils nous en reste donc cinq._

 _\- (Justin) Regardez sur certaine on peut voir leur photo._

Justin cliqua sur "afficher photo". L'une était brune avec des yeux foncés, ne correspondant pas au souvenir de Lyla et la seconde avait la peau foncé.

 _\- (Lyla) Elle ne corresponde pas, il nous en reste trois._

 _\- (Quentin) Tu as vu celle la, elle est vice présidente d'une grande entreprise nommé Palmer industrie. Je vais faire une recherche sait-on jamais._

La page d'acceuil de l'entreprise s'afficha présentant l'entreprise, son chiffre d'affaire, ce qu'on pouvait faire chez eux. Justin cliqua sur découvrir le personnel.

 _\- (Lyla) C'est elle, c'est Felicity Smoack, mon amie, la marraine de ma fille. C'est super géniale, on la retrouvé._


	42. Retour des hommes

Felicity se mit au volant de l'audi, régla le siège puis démarra le moteur. Elle s'engagea sur la route, à cette heure de la journée il n'y avait pas foule? Elle relâcha l'air qu'elle avait gardé dans ses poumons et se détendit légèrement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle accroche la voiture, Oliver ne serait pas content. Elle ralentit voyant qu'elle arrivait chez Palmer, mit son clignotant à droite et se gara juste devant le bâtiment.

Elle se précipita dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble, traversa un long couloir et arriva devant la porte de la garderie. Sara faisait un parcours de motricité, lorsqu'elle vu Felicity, elle stoppa tout mouvement et vint se jeter dans les jambes de sa marraine un sourire éclairant son jolie visage. Felicity l'habilla de son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe. Elle salua l'équipe d'assistante maternelle et s'en alla avec la petite fille.

Elle sortit de chez Palmer, installa Sara dans son siège puis partie en direction de l'aéroport. Elle avisa le parking, de nombreuses voiture était parqués près de l'entrée, aucune place n'était disponible, elle allait être obligé de se garer plus loin. Elle trouva enfin une place libre à cinq cent mètre de l'entrée. Elle gara l'audi, sortit la poussette de Sara, la sortie de voiture et l'installa. La petite n'avait pas vraiment envie de resté assise, elle se tortilla, se releva, mettant la patience de Felicity à rude épreuve. Elle finit par l'attacher, puis avança, Sara hurlant dans sa poussette. Elle lui faisait une méga crise mais Felicity ne céda pas. Elle passa les portes de l'aéroport, regarda sur quel piste l'avion atterrissait, puis se rendit à l'endroit indiqué. Seize heures cinquante son portable sonna, elle regarda le numéro qui s'affichait, elle ne le connaissait pas mais répondit tout de même.

 _\- Felicity c'est Lyla._

Felicity reconnut la voix de Lyla des qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom.

 _\- Lyla, tu es vivante, ou es-tu ? est ce que tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Felicity écoute moi d'accord. Je suis à Paris, j'ai fait une chute de cinq mètre de haut. Je me suis salement cogné la tête et jusqu'a hier je ne me souvenais de rien. J'ai croisé une dame dans un parc te ressemblant, ça a déclenché quelque chose chez moi et je me suis souvenue d'un moment que nous avions passé ensemble. Felicity, dis moi j'ai bien un bébé ?_

Felicity pleurait, des larmes de joies coulaient sur son visage, Lyla était en vie, c'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle.

- _Oui une petite fille Sara, elle va fêter ses un an le cinq Février._

 _\- Merci mon dieu, Felicity j'ai une demande à te faire, je ne me rapelle pour le moment pas trop de Johnny, ni de ma fille, est ce que tu pourrais envoyer une photo d'eux au numéro qui s'est affichait sur ton téléphone, peut être que ça m'aiderait à me souvenir._

 _\- Pas de problème, je fais cela des que nous avons raccrocher, tu sais qu'il était à paris lui aussi, il a fait des pieds et des mains pour te retrouver. L'avion vient d'atterrir à Starling je te laisse Lyla, je donne le numéro à John pour qu'il puisse t'appeler si tu es d'accord._

Felicity chercha dans son téléphone la plus jolie photo qu'elle avait de John et sara, le choix effectué elle envoya à Lyla comme promis une photo de John et Sara.

...

Oliver et John descendirent de l'avion, ils étaient de nouveau sur le sol américain.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment, Oliver repéra Felicity qui était occupé sur son téléphone. Elle relava la tête au moment ou il la regardait son regard croisa celui de sa future femme, elle prit Sara dans ses bras et s'élança vers son homme. Oliver la réceptionna, l'enlaça. Elle se recula, avisa John lui sourit et dit :

 _\- John, Lyla est vivante, elle vient de me téléphoner elle est vivante._

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ?_

Felcity lui tendit son téléphone, appel le dernier numéro. John fit ce que la blonde lui disait.

 _\- Felicity, je te manque déjà !_

Lyla, c'était la voix de sa femme, bon sang elle était vivante, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _\- Lyla, c'est John tu es en vie._

 _\- John ! Oui je le suis, je vais bien, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé autant de soucis._

 _\- Ne le sois pas ma chérie, je viens te rejoindre le plus rapidement possible._

John prit sa fille dans ses bras, il la souleva au dessus de sa tête et la fit planer, il n'en revenait pas sa famille allait bientôt être à nouveau réuni. Il pensait qu'en rentrant à Starling, il allait devoir vivre seul, essayant de faire son deuil, mais une toute autre perspective d'avenir venait de s'offrir à lui. La vie leur offrait une seconde chance.

Oliver embrassa Felicity longuement, lui aussi était heureux, d'abord d'avoir retrouver sa femme, et ensuite de savoir Lyla vivante, les retrouvailles avaient pris une saveur complètement différente de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

 _\- (Oliver) Tu m'as manqué._

Dig et Oliver allèrent récupérer leurs valise, puis ils se rendirent à la voiture.

 _-(Oliver) Ne me dis pas que tu as osé prendre ma voiture._

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, regarde comment j'ai retrouvé la mienne ce midi._

Oliver regarda la photo, un éclair de colère passant devant ses yeux, c'était vraiment scandaleux de détruire le bien d'autrui de la sorte, il était fâché que Felicity ait du se débrouiller seule dans une situation comme celle ci.

- _Tu sais qui as fait ça ? Des demain nous irons t'en acheter une autre._

 _\- Non je ne sais pas c'est peut être ce type la Ben. Oliver je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes une voiture. Je vais attendre que l'assurance me dise si elle est réparable avant._

 _\- Ben c'est qui ce type ?_

 _\- Un gars qui était installé avec moi sur le vol retour, il t'a en quelque sorte traité et il pensait me mettre dans son lit. Il m'a dit toute ces choses avant de me dire qu'il allait assister à la réunion chez Palmer._

 _\- Sérieusement, tu es sur que c'est lui ou pas?_

 _\- Non pas de preuve pas de caméra dans la rue, je ne suis pas sur mais j'ai un doute._

 _\- Je crois que je vais avoir une petite conversation avec ce Ben._

 _\- Non laisse tomber Oliver, on est même pas sur. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec cette andouille, il n'en vaut pas la peine, puis je l'ai puni pour son comportement à ma manière._

Oliver ne lui répondit pas, ne voulant pas contredire sa copine. Felicity lui lança la clé.

 _\- Le retour c'est toi qui le fait !_

Oliver attrapa la clé, faisant un clin d'œil à sa belle. Dig monta à l'arrière, profitant des retrouvailles avec sa fille. Felicity s'assit sur le siège passager, Oliver lui prit sa main, caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce et ne la lâcha pas jusqu'a leur arriver devant l'immeuble de Dig.

 _\- Le frigo est rempli, j'ai fait un peu de course hier. J'ai nettoyé l'appartement . également pour que tu sois tranquille. Fait attention à ta fille, maintenant qu'elle marche elle fait beaucoup plus de bêtises. Bonne soirée John._

 _\- Merci Felicity, merci pour tout, tu as vraiment assuré avec Sara, tu feras une très bonne maman si un jour vous décidez d'avoir un bébé._

 _\- Pas de quoi John, mais pour le bébé on va attendre, Sara est mignonne mais elle m'a tout de même épuisé._

John s'éloigna avec Sara tandis qu'Oliver et Felicity prirent le chemin de leur logement.


	43. chez soi

Lyla venait de recevoir la photo de John et Sara que venait de lui envoyer son amie. Elle se réjouit, sa mémoire ne lui avait pas joué un mauvais tour elle avait bien un bébé une jolie petite fille, et Johnny était bien une personne de couleur.

Elle resta un long moment à fixer la photo, Julie au dessus de Lyla, contempla l'image.

 _\- Elle est sacrément jolie ta petit puce, et ton mari est très bel homme également._

Lyla serra la main de Julie dans la sienne, en signe de remerciement. Le téléphone se mit à sonner, elle manquait déjà à la blonde. Lorsqu'elle répondit, ce fût le timbre de voix de John qu'elle entendit, il avait la voix roc, rempli d'émotion et d'appréhension. Ils discutèrent un petit peu, il était vraiment heureux de la savoir en vie. Elle s'excusa pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, John égale à lui même lui disant que le plus important c'était qu'elle soit en vie et qu'il la rejoindrait rapidement.

 _\- Julie, je ne sais pas si je veux quitter Paris de suite. John veut venir me chercher, je comprends, je suis sa femme, il a pensé que j'étais morte, mais je ne me sens pas capable de rentrer chez moi. Un chez moi que je ne connais pas, c'est comme ci ma vie avait était effacé de ma mémoire. J'ai peur de le décevoir, de ne pas être à ma place. Lorsque je regarde la photo, je vois un homme qui aime sa fille, souriant à l'objectif, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un inconnu et ma fille, je me suis souvenue que j'avais un enfant mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà si grande, je ne me souviens que de sa naissance._

 _\- C'est normal Lyla d'avoir peur, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé totalement la mémoire, mais ça viendra. Il faut te laisser un peu de temps. Il est tard, allons dormir._

Lyla se coucha cette nuit, la tête pleine de question, d'inquiétude, d'angoisse, de frayeur. Et si elle n'aimait plus john et si elle restait indifférente face à Sara. Et si ses amies lui tournait le dos voyant comment elle avait changé et si. Avec des si, on referai le monde. Elle aimerait tant en cette instant qu'il n'y est pas de "si" mais plutôt des pensées positives, que ses sentiments soient toujours la. Trois heures du mâtin, le sommeil ne l'ayant toujours pas gagné, elle descendit au salon, s'installa devant le pc, ouvrit toute les pages internet concernant Starling.

...

John entra dans son appartement, déposa Sara au sol, posa sa valise dans l'entrée, sur la desserte il prit le cadre avec la photo de Lyla et Sara, il caressa du bout des doigts le contour du visage de sa femme. Il reposa le cadre, et n'y tenant plus composa le numéro de téléphone que Felicity lui avait donnée quelque minute plus tôt, c'était le seul lien qu'il avait pour le moment avec sa femme.

 _\- Lyla, c'est moi John. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ?_

 _\- Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... John, il faut que tu saches, je n'ai pas totalement retrouvé la mémoire. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison pour le moment. Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens plus de toi ni de mon bébé._

Lyla étouffa un sanglot, elle était à bout de nerfs, perdue.

 _\- Hey Lyla, ne pleure pas ma chérie s'il te plait. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, on ne forcera pas les choses, mais je te promets qu'on sera de nouveau une famille. Si tu veux rester un moment seule, sache que je tiendrais compte de ton choix, quand tu sera prête à me voir, enfin à nous voir moi et Sara, dis le et nous sauterons dans un avion. Je veux juste que l'on s'appelle si tu es d'accord. Je vais te faire parvenir un chèque ainsi que ton passeport pour que tu ne manques de rien._

 _\- Merci John, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, embrasse Sara pour moi._

John raccrocha, il se prit la tête entre les mains, pourquoi la vie était elle si compliquées. Lyla voulait du temps, il lui en laisserai bien qu'il est qu'une hâte c'était de la retrouver et de la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas si il était une personne bien mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait tellement sa femme qu'il lui était inconcevable de ne pas respecter sa décision, puis ne dis t'on pas que l'amour peut guérir. Il espéra que leur amour pouvait réparer l'âme de Lyla et que sa vie retrouverait tout les saveurs d'autrefois

...

Oliver plaqua Felicity contre la porte de l'entrée, prenant possession de ses lèvres, leur langue se trouvèrent se taquinant dans un ballet sensuel, il la caressa, la douceur de son corps réveilla chaque parcelle, chaque terminaison nerveuse du sien, il retira ses vêtements, Felicity en fit de même, elle l'entoura de ses bras , l'embrassa dans son cou, sur son visage, revenant sur ses lèvres, Oliver caressa son dos, s'arrêta sur son creux de rein, il la souleva, la déposa sur le canapé, se plaqua contre le corps nu de la jeune femme, il titilla un de ses tétons, cette caresse arracha des gémissements de la part Felicity, il descendit sa main plus bas lui prodiguant des caresses sensuelles, enflammées, Felicity lui fit la même chose. Elle avait les joues rougies, le feu qui avait pris naissance quelque instant plus tôt dans son bas ventre s'embrasa, leurs excitations avaient atteint des sommets. Oliver la pénétra, Felicity sentit une onde de plaisir monter en elle, elle caressa le dos d'Oliver s'enivrant de son odeur, du plaisir qu'il lui offrait, n'y tenant plus elle entoura ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme collant son corps encore plus prés de celui de son amant. Oliver, voulait au départ prendre tout son temps mais sa futur femme lui avait tellement manqué ces dernier jours, qu'il ne put se retenir. Le couple explosa en même temps dans un orgasme fulgurant.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant leur retrouvaille.

 _\- (Oliver) Hummm ! c'est bon de te retrouver._

Pour seule réponse il reçut un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres. Oliver se releva, prit la main de sa compagne et l'emmena dans la douche. Leur séparation se fit ressentir une fois de plus, leur corps ne faisant plus qu'un sous le jet d'eau chaude, profitant une fois de plus de la tendresse de chacun...

Oliver sortit le premier laissant le temps à Felicity de se laver les cheveux. Il passa un tee shirt et un pantalon, puis exténué s'allongea sur le lit. Que c'était bon de retrouver sa maison, sa femme, son odeur, sa tendresse, son regard. Cinq jours sans elle ce n'était pas grand chose aux yeux d'autres personne mais pour lui c'était interminable. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, son voyage à Paris et la course effrénés qu'il avait réalisé chaque jour dans l'espoir de retrouver Lyla l'avait complètement usé de même que le décalage horaire.

Felicity se sécha les cheveux, sortit de la salle de bain, elle passa devant leur chambre son regard s'arrêta sur Oliver. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup, il s'était assoupi, elle resta un moment à le contempler les yeux remplis d'amour pour son bel archer.

Un bip la prévint qu'un message venait d'arriver sur téléphone

 _ **" Fel je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup usé de votre temps, mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Est ce qu'on peut se voir demain mâtin ? "**_

 _ **" Bien sur Dig, passe prendre le café vers dix heure."**_

Felicity, se posa dans la canapé avec sa tablette. Elle fit plusieurs mise à jour, consulta ses emails, puis travailla un peu. Elle sursautta lorsqu'elle entendit un coup sur sa porte.

- _Théa !_

 _\- Hey, il est vingt heure, je pense vous avoir laissé assez de temps pour vos retrouvailles, je suis venue voir mon frère._

 _\- Théa ! tu es incroyable vraiment._

 _\- Il n'est pas la ?_

 _\- Il dort._

 _\- Sérieux, il retrouve sa femme après cinq jours d'absence et il s'endort. mais quel genre d'homme fait il ? tu es sure de vouloir l'épouser ? Bon sinon comment va John ?_

 _\- Lyla est vivante._

 _\- Comment ça, les gars ont dit qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé !_

 _\- Elle m'a téléphoné juste avant que les garçons ne sortent du terminal, elle est à Paris en vie et un brin amnésique._

 _\- Amnésique, sérieusement ! Elle s'est tout de même souvenue de toi ! Il faut dire que tu sais marquer les esprits._

 _\- Tu peux pousser plus loin le fond de ta pensée ?_

 _\- Bah c'est vrai poulette, tu es une jeune femme jolie, dynamique, intelligente, serviable et tu as du bagou. Bref une fois que l'on t'a rencontré on ne peut t'oublier_

 _\- Wahou rien que cela_

 _\- (Oliver) Et je rajouterai plein de chose, mais je tairai mes pensées devant Théa._

Théa pris son frère dans ses bras.

 _\- C'est bon de te revoir et avec une bonne nouvelle en plus. C'est génial ça vraiment. Vous venez au club ce soir pour fêter ça ? J'invite Tommy et Laurel._

 _\- (Oliver) Théa je viens de rentrer d'une semaine épuisante, j'ai parcouru toute la capitale française pour rien, je suis crevé, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire la fête._

 _\- Qui te parle de faire la fête c'est juste un verre Ollie, sois sympas tu dormiras plus longuement demain mâtin._

Oliver lança un regard à Felicity, qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas sortir.

- _(Felicity) Faisons cela demain soir, Oliver sera moins fatigué et on pourra inviter John._

 _\- Ok va pour demain mais, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous défiler !_


	44. Des soucis

_\- Désolé mon amour il va falloir que je me lève, Dig arrive dans trente minutes et je ne suis toujours pas prête._

 _\- Annule, on le verra plus tard._

 _\- T'es un marrant toi, il a besoin de discuter. Allez levons nous, rien ne nous empêcheras de nous remettre au lit plus tard._

Oliver se leva à contre coeur, il voulait profiter encore et encore du corps de la jeune femme, il était comme drogué, jamais rassasié d'elle, à chaque fois qu'il goûtait à la douceur de sa peau, de ses baisers, de ses caresses son corps en réclamer plus toujours plus.

Felicity passa devant lui, il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Je suis fou de toi, tu le sais n'est ce pas.

Felicity hocha la tête, puis sourit.

 _\- Je vais préparer le café, pendant que tu finis de te préparer._

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner que Dig se manifesta.

 _\- Entre nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner, tu te joins à nous ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien avalé à part un café depuis mon réveil. A quel heure se réveillait Sara le temps que tu t'occupes d'elle ?_

 _\- Sept heures pourquoi ?_

 _\- Sept heures, ça aurait été le rêve si elle m'avait laissé dormir autant ce mâtin. Elle était en pleine forme des six heures._

 _\- Elle est ou ?_

 _\- Je l'ai déposé chez la nourrice. Elle m'a épuisé._

 _\- Vient, allons nous asseoir, Oliver devrait nous rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre._

...

Pendant le repas Dig raconta la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Lyla la veille au soir. Il était dépité par ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé, son désir de rester à Paris encore un moment, ne voulant pas qu'il aille la voir, qu'il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre des événements, qu'elle n'était plus sur de l'aimer.

\- Je comprends, enfin j'essaie mais Sara fêtera ses un an dans trois semaines, j'espère qu'elle sera rentrée d'ici la, je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme cela.

- _(Felicity) Je vais la contacter, discuter avec elle. Elle arrivera peut être à raviver des souvenirs. Sois patient John._

 _\- (Oliver) Tu sais quand j'ai échoué en mer, je suis allée sur l'île, j'aurai pu revenir au bout de deux ans, mais j'ai choisi de poursuivre mon voyage._

 _\- (Dig) Tu étais quelqu'un de sombre Oliver, je suis désolé de te le dire mais ce n'est pas le cas de Lyla._

 _\- (Oliver ) Oui, une part de mon âme est morte durant mes deux années sur l'ile, je te l'accorde. C'est comme ci tout l'amour que je portais à ma famille c'était évanoui d'un coup, je ne pouvais pas revenir et leur faire subir la noirceur de mon âme, j'aurai bléssé bien plus de personne que lorsque que j'ai décidé de rentrer. Lyla doit ressentir la même chose. Elle veut se reconstruire, essayer de percevoir sa vie d'avant, ne pas rentrer la tête vide elle sait qu'elle te ferai souffrir. C'est une femme intelligente, elle reviendra lorsqu'elle sera capable de te regarder dans les yeux, son regard exprimant tout l'amour qu'elle te porte._

Felicity prit la main d'Oliver sous la table, lui caressant le dessus de la main. Il ne parlait que très rarement de ces années de torture, elle en savait très peu sur ce qu'il avait vécu, Oliver voulait la préserver des horreurs qu'il avait vécu et des choix qu'il avait du faire pour survivre. Les cicatrices qui parsemaient son torse et son dos parlaient pour lui.

 _\- (Dig) Merci Oliver. Je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon. Je vais vous laisser._

 _\- (Felicity) Théa organise une petite soirée ce soir en l'honneur de Lyla, tu te joins à nous ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, peut être. Je verrai._

 _-(Oliver) Je pense que maintenant que Dig est parti, on peut se remettre au lit._

 _\- Je te suis._

Il passèrent le reste de la matinée dans leur lit profitant de chaque minute et seconde pour s'aimer avant que la sonnerie du mobile de Felicity ne se déclenche.

- _Il faut que je réponde, c'est l'assurance._

Oliver regarda sa fiancée interagir au téléphone, elle fronçait les sourcils, elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Elle raccrocha puis fit mine de jeter son téléphone contre le mur de la chambre mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

- _Oliver, tu peux me déposer au cabinet d'assurance._

 _\- Oula a voir ta tête je n'aimerai pas me retrouver à la place du gars._

 _\- Oui je suis très énervé, je ne vais pas me laisser faire_

 _\- Et si tu te calmais et me disais ce qu'il en est._

Felicity expliqua sa conversation avec son assureur, il comprenait qu'elle soit en colère mais une décision avait été prise et rien ne les ferai revenir en arrière pas même la jolie jeune femme. Il la déposa tout de même pour qu'elle puisse récupèrer son argent.

 _ **Felicity**_

\- Comment ça vous ne voulez pas la faire réparer, vous vous moquez de moi ! Elle n'a que quatre ans, très peu de kilomètres et je l'ai toujours très bien entretenue.

 _\- Je sais tout cela Melle Smoack c'est pourquoi nous vous proposons la somme de treize mille dollars._

 _\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vos treize milles dollars, ce n'est même pas le prix d'une voiture d'un an._

 _\- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, c'est tout ce que je peux faire._

Felicity prit le chèque des mains de son assureur puis quitta les lieux, faisant claquer ses talons sur le carrelage. Elle était furieuse, à cause de petit voyou, ou de Ben, tient elle pensait vraiment lui faire avaler son dossier à celui la,elle n'avait plus de voiture et se retrouva avec un chèque d'un montant ridicule pour pouvoir se racheter une voiture. Elle envoya un texto à Oliver lui disant qu'elle l'attendait au big belly burgers, elle n'était qu'a deux rues de la, il était plus de midi et malgré sa colère elle avait une faim de loup.

Oliver entra dans le fast food, repéra Felicity qui était concentré sur son écran de téléphone. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il déposa un bisou sur sa tempe. Elle releva les yeux de son écran surprise. Elle était tellement concentré sur sa recherche qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver.

 _\- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur, qu'est ce que tu regardais !_

 _\- Des voitures ! Mon assurance n'a pas été conciliante, ne veut pas réparer la mienne, ils ne m'ont donné que treize mille dollars la somme qu'il m'avait annoncé au téléphone pour que je puisse en racheter une. Autant te dire qu'avec cette somme je suis loin très loin de pouvoir me racheter une mini._

Oliver lui sourit pris ses mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Ma chérie ne te tracasse pas avec ça, si tu veux une mimi, je t'en achèterai une._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu me paie ma voiture Oliver._

 _\- Et moi ça me ferai plaisir de t'en racheter une. Je te propose quelque chose, tu mets l'argent que tu viens de recevoir de la part de ton assurance et je mets la partie manquante. Fin de la discussion._

 _\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !_

\- Non ! Tu as bien compris. Commandons à manger, j'ai faim. Et ensuite nous irons voir pour ta voiture.

Felicity ne dit rien, elle n'aimait pas recevoir des cadeaux, elle se sentait intimidés, et ne savait pas comment remercier Oliver. Elle s'était toujours débrouillé seule pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et le fait que le jeune homme lui offre une voiture ça lui faisait vraiment drôle.

...

Théa, derrière le comptoir regardait les gens s'amuser comme des fous sur la piste de danse. Roy quand à lui était partir servir le champagne à un groupe de personne venus au verdant fêter l'anniversaire d'un ami. Elle était donc seule au bar lorsqu'un homme qui ne semblait pas avoir bu, se retrouva assis au bar devant la jeune femme.

 _\- On se connait nous non !_

Théa pensa que c'était encore un homme venu lui faire du charme, elle avait l'habitude maintenant de ce genre de comportement, bien qu'elle en avait marre et que parfois elle aimerait les envoyer sur les roses en hurlant, elle était la patronne de la discothèque et ne pouvait donc pas faire de scandale. de plus la présence de Roy, les calmaient.

Elle releva la tête, ce jeune homme ne lui disait rien du tout, elle chercha dans ses souvenirs en vain. Il faut dire que beaucoup de monde la connaissait, Théa Queen, issu d'une famille de riche qui à perdu dans la même nuit son père et son frère dans un naufrage.

 _\- Je ne pense pas ! Vous devez faire erreur._

- _Sache que je ne me trompe jamais, on s'est rencontré au casino, il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela, tu étais accompagné d'une jolie blonde, très doué au poker. Je t'ai regardé toute la soirée, tu étais si belle perché sur tes haut talons, dans ta petit robe noire moulant parfaitement ton corps. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai rêvé que je te l'enlevais. Et maintenant tu es la devant moi, avec un robe similaire à celle que tu portais la dernière fois._

Il fit le tour du bar et vint se poster à côté de Théa.

La jeune fille fit des grands yeux étonnés, il était arrivé à ses côtés avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Il posa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille et tenta de l'embrasser, il passa une main sous sa robe, essayant d'atteindre son intimité. Théa le repoussa, essaya de retirer ses mains, mais il était beaucoup trop fort, il revint à la charge tout cela sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit, trop occuper à danser. Elle avait les membres inférieur qui tremblaient, son coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure, un sentiment de panique l'envahi, elle fouilla le verdant du regard cherchant à attiré l'attention, personne ne regardé dans sa direction, le DJ passait un tube très à la mode, beaucoup se déhancher au rythme de la musique, d'autre discutaient à table avec leur amis.

Oliver venait de franchir les portes du verdant, Felicity à son bras, il s'avança vers le bar, vu la situation dans laquelle sa soeur se trouvait, il lâcha Felicity et se lança à toute vitesse vers eux.

Il attrapa l'homme par le col de sa chemise et l'envoya sur le sol. Roy arriva juste derrière lui, se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

- _Roy sors moi ce type de la avant que je ne lui arrache les yeux de sa tête, prend son nom, je veux qu'on l'interdise de mettre un pied ici pour le reste de sa vie._

Théa, essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne vienne s'échouer sur ses joues. Oliver la prit dans ses bras.

 _\- Ca va, il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?_

 _\- C'est bon, je vais bien, quel cinglé ce type. Heureusement que tu es intervenu. Merci Ollie._

Un attroupement de curieux s'était rassemblé autour du bar, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Tommy et laurel arrivèrent à leur tour, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Un cinglé vient de s'en prendre à Théa, je vais demander à ce que la sécurité sois renforcé autour du bar._

 _-(Tommy) Roy n'était pas la ?_

 _-(Théa) Non une serveuse nous a prévenu de son absence juste avant l'ouverture. Il a donc pris son rôle ce soir. J'étais seule au bar._

Oliver aidé de Tommy dispersa les curieux, les renvoya sur la piste. Roy venait de flanquer le gars dehors en lui asséna un coup de poing, lui cassant le nez. Et en lui hurlant _**"personne ne touche, ni ne s'attaque aux Queen "tu m'a bien compris".**_

Le petit groupe s'installa à une table à proximité du bar. Théa qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, prépara les boissons et les cocktails qu'ils siroteraient ce soir aidait de Felicity . Dig arriva un peu plus tard. Ils trinquèrent à la bonne nouvelle, mais aussi au futur mariage d'Oliver et Felicity.


	45. surprise

Deux semaines que Lyla était à Paris chez Julie, elle venait de passer quinze jours plus que sympathique, Julie avait posé quelque jours de repos et avait fait découvrir à l'américaine les plus beaux quartier de la capitale, les monuments, les musées. Elle avait apprécié chaque moment passé en compagnie de Julie. Elle avait retrouvé peu à peu quelques souvenirs les partageant avec sa nouvelle amie, puis avec Felicity qu'elle n'avait oublié. Elle avait échangé un nombre incalculable d'Email avec la jolie blonde, partagé des photos, Lyla lui envoya ses plus belle photos de la capitale, Felicity quand à elle des photos de sa vie d'avant en lui racontant ou elles avaient été prise en quel occasion, tout cela dans le but de faire revenir une partie de ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire ne fonctionnait toujours pas très bien, elle ne se rappelait toujours pas des agréable moment qu'elle avait passé avec John, ni avec sa fille. Quand elle se couchait le soir après une journée bien rempli des nouveaux souvenirs plein la tête, elle pleurait sur la perte de sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas perdu que cela, elle avait la sensation de perdre sa famille, ses amis, sa vie lui échappé complètement, c'était comme une page devenue soudain blanche, toute les écritures ayant disparue, elle devait tenté de la remplir à nouveaux. Elle avait donc pris la décision de rentrer chez elle le lendemain, John n'était pas au courant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit ainsi la tête vide. Elle voulait d'abord parcourir les rues de Starling, redécouvrir la ville, la vie ou elle avait vécu, personne n'était au courant. John l'appelait presque tout les soirs, lui donnant des nouvelles de la petite fille, de lui, de leurs amis. Elle adorait entendre le timbre de sa voix mais elle n'était pas prête à l'affronter. Les adieux avec Julie avait été difficile, elle s'était fait la promesse de rester en contact et de se revoir.

 _\- Merci Julie, pour tout, sans toi je ne serai plus de ce monde, tu es mon héros._

...

Vingt huit janvier, l'avion se posa sur la piste, les voyageurs descendirent de l'avion, Lyla entra dans l'aéroport récupéra son mince sac de voyage, sortit et héla un taxi. Elle ne savait pas du tout ou elle allait se rendre, aucune adresse ne lui revint à la mémoire. Elle se dit qu'elle avait été idiote de ne prévenir personne, assise dans le taxi elle éclata en sanglot.

 _\- Ma p'tite dame, ne pleurait pas tout fini toujours par s'arranger ! Ou voulez vous que je vous dépose ?_

 _\- Chez Palmer !_

 _L_ e nom de l'industrie technologique franchie la barrière de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle y est vraiment pensé, Lyla était étonné que ce fut la première adresse qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

Elle paya le chauffeur et entra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda ou elle pouvait trouver Melle Smoack. L'hôtesse lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'au bureau de la jeune femme.

Lyla avança dans la couloir d'un pas lent, pas rassuré, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Felicity ne savait pas qu'elle était de retour, elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait été la réaction de son amie ni la sienne lorsqu'elle la verrai.

Elle arriva devant le bureau, la blonde était absorbé dans son travail, Lyla resta un moment à la détailler, elle était exactement comme elle se l'était imaginé, blonde, queue de cheval, lunette, rouge à lèvre fushia, toujours devant un écran d'ordinateur.

Felicity se sentant épié releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lyla, elle cligna deux trois fois des yeux, pensant qu'elle avait rêvé, mais Lyla était toujours la, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Felicity quitta rapidement son bureau et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

- _Depuis quand es tu rentrée ?_

 _\- Juste à l'instant !_

 _\- Tu aurai du me prévenir, je serai venue te chercher._

 _\- Je ne savais pas si je voulais te voir, puis j'avais peur que tu avertisses John._

 _\- Lyla, je ne ferai rien qui puisse te contrarier._

 _\- Felicity est ce que tu pourrais essayer d'avoir Sara aujourd'hui, j'aimerai la voir._

 _\- Oui, je vais appeler John._

Elle passa son coup de téléphone, John était ravi, il devait aller faire des courses et il détestait le faire avec la petite.

 _\- Je vais passer la prendre après le déjeuner. Tu n'auras qu'a rester ici dans mon bureau._

...

Felicity franchit les portes de Palmer avec Sara dans les bras, elle était excité que la petite puisse enfin revoir sa mère, sa leur ferai du bien à toute les deux.

Elle arriva dans son bureau, Lyla contemplait starling par la fenêtre ne les entendant pas arrivés. Sara sur ses petites jambes fit des pas en direction de sa maman, elle arriva près d'elle, leva la tête tout en tirant sur le pantalon de sa maman. Lyla baissa son regard, prit la petite dans ses bras, huma son odeur et, des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête, une multitude de souvenir arrivèrent devant se yeux, le film de sa vie avec John se rejoua. Elle revoyait son ventre énorme des mains le caressant, son accouchement, John à ses côtes lui demandant de pousser, la soutenant, la dernière poussée puis les premiers cris de sa poupée, sa première tétée, leur arrivé dans leur logement avec Sara reposant dans les bras de John, leur épanouissement en tant que parents, les visitent chez le pédiatre, l'évolution de Sara, leur mariage, le premier noël de leur filles qu'ils venaient de passer chez leur amis, son départ pour Paris dans un jet privé, son mari qu'elle semblait aimé plus que tout. La vie venait de retrouver une nouvelle saveur.

Lyla embrassa sa petite fille, la câlina, lui susurra de jolie paroles, lui chanta la chanson qu'elle lui chantait tout les soirs avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

 _\- Mes souvenirs sont revenues Fel, dépose-moi chez moi s'il te plait !_

Lyla s'était assise à l'arrière avec sa petite fille, la regardant avec beaucoup d'amour, comment avait t'elle fait pour l'oublier, comment une mère pouvait t'elle oublier tout les moments passés avec son enfant, comment était ce possible ! L'amour d'une maman pour son enfant était un lien indestructible et leur retrouvaille montrait en cette instant que c'était réellement vrai.

...

 _ **Chez Felicity et Oliver**_

 _\- (Oliver) Tu rentres tôt !_

Felicity embrassa Oliver, elle était radieuse, John allait enfin être heureux, redevenir l'homme joyeux, gaie et rempli d'amour et d'humour quel avait toujours connu, fini les moments de doute, de panique, de question sur l'avenir, Lyla était de retour, et le soleil serait de retour lui aussi dans la vie de son frère de coeur.

- _Je vais annulé mon entrainement avec Dig, je crois que je vais plutôt faire autre chose de mon après midi._

 _\- Si tu veux mon avis, John aurai remis l'entrainement également et, je serai toi je ne compterai pas non plus sur celui de demain, ni celui d'après._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_

- _Lyla est de retour. Elle a débarqué ce mâtin dans mon bureau, à l'improviste. Je lui ai ramené Sara et lorsqu'elle a rencontré sa puce, ça été comme une révélation, tout lui est revenue soudainement, son visage s'est éclairé de mille couleurs, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles illuminait ses traits, c'était vraiment un moment magnifique. Je l'ai donc déposé chez elle, Dig risque d'être très surpris lorsqu'il franchira la porte de chez lui._

John prit ses sacs rempli de courses, remerciant intérieurement Felicity d'avoir gardé Sara, il détestait aller aux magasins, courir dans les rayons, ne rien oublier, mettre dans le caddie, le vider pour tout déposer sur le tapis remettre dans le caddie, puis ranger dans la voiture, monter les courses chez lui et enfin les ranger, tout était beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il n'avait pas Sara avec lui. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, entra puis referma. Il vit le manteau de Sara accroché sur le porte manteau. Ca ne le surprit pas, parfois Felicity qui avait la clé de chez lui, venait pour prendre une bricole qu'il avait oublié de lui donner, ou simplement pour mettre Sara à la sieste car elle était fatigué. Il entra dans la salon, et lâcha ses sacs, ils tombèrent sur le sol dans un énorme vacarme. Lyla se leva et vint se jeter dans les bras de son mari. Il l'enlaça le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, l'embrassa, la toucha, la caressa. Il la repoussa un peu puis la ramena plus près de lui, il répéta ce geste deux fois, puis il s'effondra. Ses larmes silencieuse se transformèrent en sanglot, sa femme était de retour, il était en cet instant l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il se promit qu'il la chérirait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle s'était enfin souvenue et elle était la dans leur salon. Lyla prit Sara dans ses bras et enlaça son mari. La vie avait enfin reprit, tout serai enfin comme avant

 _\- Je suis désolé John, je t'ai tellement fait souffrir, j'espère que tu seras me pardonner._

 _\- Tu l'es déjà, te voir devant moi vivante, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdue, je pensais que tu ne serai jamais revenue. J'aurai compris Lyla si tu n'avais pas pu, j'aurai vraiment compris, tout ce qui m'importé c'était que tu sois vivante._

Lyla ne répondit pas à John, c'était vraiment un homme avec un coeur rempli de tendresse, moitié homme moitié ange, il était si bon, si gentil. Lyla manquait de mots pour définir son mari, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas être rentrer plus tôt.


	46. Révélation

Oliver et Roy s'était absenté pour deux jours, ils devaient renégocier les contrats pour la boisson du Verdant, les filles avaient donc décidé de se faire une petite sortie tranquille au cinéma. Théa avait besoin de se changer les idées, elle ne voulais pas être seule, elle avait don c demandé à Felicity de l'accompagner, il avait passé une excellente soirée, le film leur avait plu, pendant deux heures Théa pensa à autre chose que son retard de règle.

Puis la première chose que Théa fit en rentrant du cinéma, ce fut de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le petit paquet qu'elle avait acheté ce mâtin les mains tremblantes, elle lut la notice et se rendit au toilette. Elle déposa le test sous le jet d'urine, referma le capuchon puis le déposa sur une surface plane. Elle choisit le sol. Sur la notice il était noté d'attendre trois minutes avant de lire le résultat. Elle n'était pas tranquille et appréhendait vraiment la lecture du test. Elle était en retard de plus de trois semaines, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle reçu un message de Roy

 ** _" Coucou ma puce, j'ai emmené ton frère au cinéma, j'ai pris de l'avance sur toi, je te raconterai le film demain. Je rentre en fin d'après-midi. Je t'aime"_**

 ** _" Roy, tu n'as pas d'avance, j'ai pris les devant également je suis allée au cinéma ce soir avec Fel et Tommy. Bisous. Je t'aime. "_**

Théa remis son mobile dans la poche de son jeans, puis pris le test, elle le regarda et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Deux bandes roses apparaissaient dans la fenêtre, celle indiquant que le test avait fonctionné était d'un rose tès foncé, le second beaucoup plus pâle mais bien présent. Elle s'effondra sur le carrelage, prit sa tête entre ses mains, se demandant comment c'était possible. Elle regarda une seconde fois, rien n'avait changé. Le choc passait elle se remis debout, se disant que ça devait être une erreur, elle en referait un demain mâtin pour être sur, les faux positif ça arrivé, elle essaya de se consoler comme elle le pouvait. Ce soir la, elle se coucha avec une énorme boule au ventre, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir s'imaginant le fils que sa vie prendrait si elle avait réellement un bébé. Elle se tourna encore et encore dans son lit, elle finit par se lever, prit le roman qu'elle avait commencé quelque mois plus tôt, se peletonna dans le canapé, une couverture posait sur elle et entreprit la lecture.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, une douleur aiguë lui vrilla la nuque, elle s'était endormie dans le canapé, son livre gisait sur le sol, elle avait du le laisser tomber lorsque le sommeil l'avait enfin rattrapé, elle s'étira délicatement, ses membres et ses muscles la faisant souffrir, elle avait dormi en position semi assise les jambes replié sous son corps, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir, sa tête reposant dessus. Au cours de sa courte nuit elle se souvint avoir posé sa tête sur son biceps, si la position lui sembla assez confortable au moment ou elle l'avait prise, à son réveil elle se dit que c'était loin d'être idéal. Elle posa ses jambes au sol, s'appuya sur ses bras pour se lever et se rappela le test de la veille. Elle courut au toilette et réitéra les même gestes.

L'attente lui parut encore plus longue que la veille au soir, elle ne cessa de jeta un oeil sur le test. Moins d'une minute après qu'elle l'avait posé sur le sol, le second trait apparaissait beaucoup plus vif que celui de la veille au soir. Elle prit le test entre ses mains, se plaça près de la cheminé, envoya un texto rapide à Felicity

 ** _" Felicity vient c'est urgent, rentre, la porte est ouverte, presse toi s'il te plait"._**

...

Felicity fut réveillé par l'arrivé d'un texto sur son téléphone, avant même d'avoir lu le message elle ébaucha un sourire, Oliver pensait déjà à elle si tôt le mâtin, il était vraiment mignon et attentionné. Elle prit son mobile, son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparut, elle se leva précipitamment, fit une toilette rapide et s'habilla en hâte, elle avala un latte rapidement, se brossa les dents et fonça chez Théa.

Comme elle le lui avait signalé dans son texto la porte était ouverte, elle pénétra avec prudence dans le loft referma la porte derrière elle, elle s'avança dans le salon appelant la jeune fille. Aucune réponse n'émanait de la pièce, elle parcourut l'appartement des yeux et trouva Théa, elle était recroquevillée sur le mur à proximité de la cheminé, son menton posait sur les genoux, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, ne portant qu'un tee shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et un shorty. Felicity s'avança, posa une main sur l'épaule de Théa, elle était gelé, elle attrapa le plaid qui traînait sur le sol près du canapé et le déposa sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

 _\- Théa, qu'est ce qui se passe !_

Pour tout réponse, Théa lui tendit le test de grossesse qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains, le visage toujours enfoui sur ses genoux.

Felicity regarda l'objet qu'elle venait de lui donner, elle était très surprise par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle pensait que Théa prenait la pilule.

 _\- Théa, viens nous allons en discuter !_

Elle releva la tête, son visage était baignés de larme silencieuse, ses yeux était luisant. Felicity lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, elle l'installa sur la canapé et lui remit le plaid sur son corps.

 _\- Je vais préparé un café !_

Felicity lui tendit une tasse et s'assit à ses côté .

 _\- Théa il faut que nous en parlions, tu ne peux pas rester prostré comme cela._

 _\- Qu'est ce que je vais faire Fel, ce bébé n'est même pas voulu, je suis trop jeune, nous n'en avons jamais parlé avec Roy, puis avec la vie que nous menons il n'y a pas de place pour un enfant._

 _\- Il y a un petit être qui grandit au creux de ton ventre, il n'a probablement pas demandé à être la lui non plus, il va falloir que tu en parle à Roy, vous devez en discuter tout les deux._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, je ne comprends, je n'ai jamais oublié ma contraception pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi, et pourquoi maintenant. Nous venons juste de nous installer ensemble, puis je voulais parcourir le monde avant d'avoir un enfant._

Felicity prit Théa dans sa bras en signe de réconfort, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire , elle n'était pas très doué pour trouver les mots dans ce genre de situation, puis elle n'avait rien à dire, elle devait en parler avec Roy, c'était lui le principal intéressé.

 _\- Merci d'être venue, je n'ai jamais vraiment eut de véritable amie sur qui compter, tu es bien la première._

 _\- Ca me touche Théa !_

 _\- Je suis sérieuse Fel, je t'apprécie énormément, je sais que je peux tout te dire, tu ne me jugeras jamais, tu es vraiment une femme remarquable et je suis contente que tu ai accepté d'épouser mon frère, tu vas non seulement devenir sa femme mais tu sera aussi ma soeur._

 _..._

Oliver déposa Roy devant le loft en fin d'après-midi, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver Felicity. Il franchit le seuil de la porte, déposa son sac sur le sol et partit à sa recherche. Il fit rapidement le tour mais ne la trouva pas, elle n'était pas encore rentré chez eux. Son téléphone sonna, ça devait être elle pensa t'il.

Il décrocha sans même vérifier qui était son interlocuteur :

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Monsieur Lance, il y a un problème ?_

Le coeur du jeune homme se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il inspira doucement par le nez et expira par la bouche, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

 _\- Oui enfin non, nous avons retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme ce mâtin._

 _Il coupa l'inspecteur._

 _\- Felicity va bien ?_

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Felicity depuis la veille au soir, le mâtin il avait été occupé avec la réunion, ensuite il avait pris la route et c'était concentré sur sa conduite.

 _\- Oui elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, donc la jeune femme dont nous avons retrouvé le corps avait quelque chose de bien particulier sur elle._

 _\- Vous voulez que l'on fasse des recherches ?_

 _\- Non, le message t'était adressé, enfin plutôt à l'archer. Je te le lis_

 _" On verra au bout de combien de victime Arrow me retrouvera! Nous commençons le compte voici la première. Bonne chance"_

 _\- Rah c'est pas vrai, vous avait trouvé des traces d'ADN, quelque chose sur le corp de la victime ou sur les lieux pour nous permettre de retrouver l'assassin ?_

 _\- Rien pour le moment, il l'a tué a coup de couteau portait dans son abdomen. Oliver se serait bien que les filles ne sortent pas seule tant que nous n'avons pas arrêté ce fou._

 _\- Vous pouvez envoyer les éléments de l'enquête à Felicity ?_

 _\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

Lorsque Felicity arriva chez eux, elle trouva Oliver dans la cuisine discutant au téléphone, il était tellement absorbé par sa communication qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentré. Elle s'approcha de lui, il était de dos fixant un point à l'horizon. Elle l'enlaça, posant sa tête entre ses omoplates, il posa une de ses mains sur les siennes un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il raccrocha, se retourna et l'embrassa.

 _\- (Felicity) Tu me sembles préoccupé ! Tout va bien !_

 _\- J'étais avec Lance, il y a un tueur qui se balade en ville, il m'a laissé un message sur le corps de la victime, disant que c'était la première et que si je ne voulais pas qu'il y en ai d'autre je devais le retrouver. Felicity, je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule tout le temps que nous n'avons pas arrêté ce malade._

Il prit son visage dans ses mains, approcha ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

 _\- Je sais que tu déteste ça, que je te protège, mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Il faut que nous allons au Verdant, Lance doit t'envoyer des documents._


	47. recherche

Felicity s'activa sur ses ordinateurs, examina chaque élément que lui avait envoyé Lance. Théa était assise sur la table métallique, elle discutait avec Roy et Oliver de l'affaire.

 _\- (Roy) Fel tu as le nom de la victime ? Nous devrions peut être regardé sur les caméras de la ville si il y a quelque chose d'anormal !_

 _\- C'est ce que je fais Roy, j'étudie chaque image, pour le moment je n'ai pas encore trouvé Rose._

 _\- Tu veux un coup de main !_

 _\- Je veux bien oui ! tiens regarde celle ci._

Felicity et Roy passèrent la demi heure suivante à scruter les écrans à la recherche du moindre petit indice, quand à Théa, elle discuta avec son frère des contrats qu'ils venaient de conclure à central city.

 _\- (Théa) Dig ne vient pas ce soir ?_

 _\- Non il est parti quelque jours dans la famille de Lyla, il devrait être de retour la semaine prochaine._

 _\- Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais remonter au club j'ai du travail. A tout à l'heure Ollie._

 _\- (Oliver) Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

Roy et Felicity s'exclamèrent en même temps _**" non".**_

 _\- (Felicity) Je sens que cette affaire va être très compliqué, il ne laisse aucun indice, sur les vidéos des caméras de la ville, je n'ai rien repèré de suspect. Rose se trouvait bien dans la ville avant qu'elle ne soit tué mais, les gens qui se balade près d'elle non pas plus l'air d'assassin que toi ou moi._

 _\- (Oliver) Continue de chercher, je vais allé sur les lieux voir si je trouve quelque chose._

Oliver partit sur sa moto, il arriva ou avait eut lieu le drame, il examina avec beaucoup d'attention les traces qu'il y avait. Son regard fut attiré par un objet métallique posé dans un parterre de fleur, il le saisi avec une pince et le déposa dans un sac. C'était une clé, vu sa taille, elle devait servir à ouvrir un cadenas. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et il n'était même pas sur qu'elle appartienne à l'assassin mais il avait au moins cela.

De son côté, Felicity n'avait pas cessé de regarder la vidéo ou l'on voyait Rose, elle n'avait toujours rien remarquait d'anormal. Roy était remonté, le verdant ouvrant ses portes à 22h il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que d'allé aider Théa.

Elle regarda la vidéo une dernière fois, en se concentrant. Il y avait bien un homme qui suivait Rose depuis un moment mais, pour elle ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose, elle isola tout de même la personne en question, la qualité d'image n'étant pas très bonne, elle essaya de la rendre un peu plus nette avec son logiciel photo. C'était déjà mieux, elle sauvegarda l'image, puis lança un nouveau logiciel de reconnaissance faciale qu'elle croisa avec l'image qu'elle venait de tirer de la vidéo. Le résultat apparue trois minutes plus tard. Le profil de l'homme correspondait à quatre hommes, tous blanc, ayant était arrêter pour diffèrent crime. Il y en avait deux qui était toujours en prison quand au deux autres, ils étaient ressortit. Elle avait donc deux suspects, mais elle ne pouvait pas les incriminer, elle n'avait pas assez de preuves, c'était juste des suppositions, si ça se trouve ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait repéré qui était l'auteur du crime. Elle posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et se massa le crâne, elle commençait à être fatigué et avait faim, elle espérait qu'Oliver ne tarde pas à rentrer. .

...

 _\- Théa, je ne te dérange pas ?_

 _\- Non ! entre, je me reposais un peu, je suis claquée._

 _\- C'est probablement à cause de ta grossesse, tu en a discuté avec Roy ?_

 _\- Non, pas encore, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé la bonne façon de lui annoncer. Je sais que tu risques de me détester Fel, mais j'aimerai me réveiller demain mâtin et avoir mes règles._

- _Et, je ne déteste pas, je ne peux pas te juger Théa, je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai si ça m'était arrivé, mais il faut vraiment que tu lui en parles. Vous êtes deux dans cette histoire, et sache que quoi que vous décidiez, je ne vous jugerai pas, ce sont vos choix pour votre vie futur._

 _\- Bon je vais allé aider Roy au bar, j'espère que je ne vais pas m'écrouler avant la fermeture._

 _\- Bon courage._

Lorsque Fel, retourna au sous-sol, elle trouva Oliver manipulant un pinceau et de la poudre sur un objet métallique.

 _\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Une clé que j'ai retrouvé sur le lieu du crime, il y a une empreinte mais elle n'est pas complète. Je ne sais pas si elle est exploitable, tu veux bien vérifié, j'ai presque terminé._

Felicity vérifia dans la base de donné de la police, du Fbi et de toute autre organisation susceptible d'avoir ce genre de renseignement mais malheureusement l'empreinte n'appartenait à personne. Elle éteignit les ordinateurs et se releva poussant un soupir d'exaspération, elle avait travaillé sans relâche pendant plus de quatre heures en vain. L'empreinte n''appartenait pas à un criminel, l'homme qu'elle pensait être le suspect idéale se retrouva finalement innocent grâce à la clé qu'Oliver avait apporté.

 _\- Pfff, ça risque d'être bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais !_

 _\- Hey ma chérie on va le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse trop de victime d'accord._

 _\- J'aimerai qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre Oliver, et si on lui donnait un appât !_

 _\- Non, n'y penses même pas, hors de question que tu te mettes en danger._

 _\- Oliver, il va tuer d'autre femme, il faut que nous agissions._

Oliver avait envie de hurler, il était hors de question qu'elle ou sa soeur ou qui que se soit dans son entourage ne mette sa vie en danger. Felicity l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprise et à chaque fois elle avait eut de la chance qu'il ne lui arrive rien, il était toujours intervenu avant que ça ne finisse mal.

 _\- On trouvera un autre moyen._

 _\- Il n'y en pas Oliver, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque._

 _\- Je sais mais si il t'arrive quoi que se soit, j'en mourrais. Puis, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, il faut que Dig soit la._

 _\- Appelle-le, programmons cela pour demain, pendant la finale de hockey, tout le monde sera devant sa télé ou dans les bars, si il doit attaquer se sera demain lorsque tout le monde sera occupés. Et puis si ça se trouve il ne me kidnappera même pas._

 _\- Je désapprouve totalement, même si je sais que tu as raison. Pourquoi il faut tout le temps que ce genre de situation nous tombe dessus lorsque nous sommes heureux._

 _\- (Felicity en rigolant) Parce que sinon on s'ennuierai._

Oliver ne rigola pas, lançant même un regard menaçant à sa future femme.

 _\- Détend toi Oliver vous serez me protéger, vous l'avez déjà fait à mainte reprise._

 _\- Oui et jusque la nous avons eut beaucoup de chance. Peut être que cette fois ci se sera totalement diffèrent._

 _\- Je ferai très attention et je respecterai toute tes instructions, c'est promis_

Oliver la pris dans ses bras et la fit taire d'un baiser.

 _\- Tu es vraiment têtue hein !_

 _\- Oui, enfin je ne suis pas têtue, juste réaliste sur cette affaire._

 _\- Je te préviens, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle._

 _\- Marché conclu. Je t'aime monsieur Queen._


	48. un peu de sport

Le Verdant ferma tôt ce soir la, Théa et Roy rentrèrent donc chez eux plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu ce qui arrangea Théa qui était exténué. Elle avait pourtant fait une sieste de plus de trois heures en début d'après-midi mais cela ne lui avait pas permis de récupérer.

 _\- (Roy) Théa tu couves quelque chose ? Je t'ai rarement vu aussi fatigué._

 _\- Non je me sens bien, juste un peu éreinté. Roy je dois te parler d'une chose importante mais je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer. Tu vas probablement te mettre à flipper et peut être même me quitter._

Roy s'approcha de Théa, lui prit une main et lui releva le menton.

 _\- Hey ma puce quoi que tu me dises, je te promets que je ne te quitterai pas, je t'aime trop pour cela._

 _\- Assis toi, ce sera mieux._

Roy fit ce que la jeune femme venait de lui demander et posa ses fesses sur un tabouret. Théa se posta sur celui situé face au jeune homme, Roy lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit, ce simple geste lui donna le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise la veille au soir et qui c'était confirmé ce mâtin.

 _\- Alors ma puce, dis moi ce qui te tracasse._

 _\- Je... je suis enceinte_

Théa lui annonça la nouvelle avec un sanglot dans la voix, des larmes menaçaient de couler. En premier lieu Roy la fixa avec des yeux ébahi, la bouche ouverte tant il était surpris par la révélation de Théa. Un bébé, il allait être papa, il ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir, il était jeune et n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir un enfant.

- _Roy ne reste pas comme cela à me fixer dis quelque chose s'il te plait. Si tu veux me quitter, je comprendrai._

Roy revint enfin à lui, regarda Théa, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur. Il posa les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te quitter ma puce, je t'aime, puis cet enfant nous l'avons fait à deux même si je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu nous arriver. Mais le fait est qu'il est la et que lorsqu'il naîtra nous nous en occuperons tout les deux._

Théa fut soulagé par les paroles de Roy, elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait si bien, elle avait été sotte de penser ce mâtin que de perdre le bébé serai la meilleur solution.

 _\- Comment va t'on faire avec le verdant, puis on voulait voyager, quand le fera t'on ?_

 _\- Pour le Verdant, nous avons du personnel, on déléguera un peu plus, puis nous n'avons pas forcément besoin d'être toujours présent ensemble et concernant les voyages, nous partirons après la mariage de Tommy et nous reviendrons pour celui d'Oliver, on voyagera ou tu veux pendant deux mois. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Oh Roy, tu es vraiment génial, tu as vraiment réponse à tout. Je suis d'accord pour le voyage, par contre nous rentrerons un peu avant le mariage d'Oliver, je veux tout de même participer à l'organisation._

Ce soir la, Théa se coucha heureuse, elle avait encore quelque doute face à sa grossesse mais le fait que Roy soit au courant, elle trouva cette découverte moins lourde à supporter. Roy resterai avec elle et il acceptait de devenir papa. La vie ne serai pas facile mais il gérerait.

...

Felicity avait pris une journée de repos ce mercredi, elle se leva en même temps qu'Oliver, ils avaient prévu de faire un footing ensemble avant de se rendre au Verdant pour établir une stratégie concernant la mission du soir.

Ils partirent en petite foulé, regagnèrent le parc se situant derrière chez eux. C'était l'endroit idéal pour les jogger, les chemins étaient fait de terre et de petit caillou, traversant le parc. De la végétation bordées les allées ce qui permis d'avoir des zones d'ombres sur tout le chemin, nous étions en avril les matinées étaient encore fraîche mais l'après midi lorsque le soleil était haut dans le ciel, l'ombrage était vraiment apprécié par les jogger qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux à cette période à fouler les chemins du parc.

Felicity essaya tant bien que mal de se caler sur la foulée d'Oliver, elle était pas mauvaise à la course mais le jeune homme la distança rapidement. Il devait sans cesse ralentir le pas ne voulant pas la laisser seule derrière.

 _\- La prochaine fois tu iras sans moi ! Je ne fais que te ralentir._

 _\- Non, j'aime courir à tes côtés._

 _\- Tu ne te seras pas défoulé correctement par ma faute._

 _\- Des que nous arrivons au Verdant, je ferai des tractions et je m'entraînerai sur le mannequin, ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

Ils continuèrent le parcours, ils avaient parcouru dix kilomètre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur appartement, Felicity n'en pouvait plus, elle se tenait les côtes, un point de côté venait lui arracher un petit cri de douleur, elle était rouge et essoufflés. Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas autant couru.

 _\- Hey comment ça se fait que tu n'es même pas essoufflé ?_

 _\- J'ai l'habitude de courir, quand je pars seul je parcours environ vingt cinq kilomètre à une vitesse bien plus soutenue que celle à laquelle nous venons de courir._

 _\- Oh bah la prochaine fois, je te suis en vélo._

 _\- Si tu veux !_

 _\- Au fait tu as contacté John ?_

 _\- Yep, il devrait arriver en début d'après-midi. Inutile de te dire qu'il n'adhère pas plus que moi au plan mais il sait que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Bon ma chérie, je file au Verdant en courant, tu me rejoins des que tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oh je vois tu n'as pas assez transpiré. Je fais vraiment une piteuse partenaire._

Oliver souri, il lui lâcha un **_"on se voit tout suite"_** puis reparti d'un bon rythme.

...

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le repaire, elle trouva Oliver sur l'échelle luisant de transpiration. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et resta à le contempler silencieusement. Elle adorait le regarder dans l'effort, apercevoir ses muscles se contracter, le voir soulever son corps à la seule force de ses bras, elle l'admirait vraiment. Elle avait essayer l'exercice à mainte reprise mais en vain, elle ne décollait jamais son corps de plus de dix centimètres quand à changer la barre de cran elle était bien loin d'y arriver.

 _\- Tu m'admires ?_

 _\- Comment le sais tu, je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas entendu arriver._

 _\- En effet, je ne t'ai pas entendu, c'est l'odeur de ton parfum qui ta trahi._

 _\- Grhhh maudit parfum, la prochaine fois je n'en mets pas._

 _\- Parfum ou pas, je sais quand tu es la avec moi. Je sens ton odeur, entend ta respiration et si je me concentre je suis sur que je peux entendre chaque battement de ton coeur._

 _\- Oula on dirai un prédateur._

Oliver lâcha la barre et se laissa tomber sur le sol, il se réceptionna sans un bruit, on aurait pu le confondre à un chat tant il était agile et discret.

 _\- Un prédateur sérieusement !_

Il s'était approché d'elle et rigola contre ses lèvres, elle finit par se reculer, il était tout transpirant.

 _\- Oliver je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais je pense que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche._

 _\- Tu me repousses, j'hallucine._

Il partie dans un grand éclats de rire se rafraîchir.


	49. mission

_\- (Dig) Salut ma belle ! Alors tu vas jouer l'appât ce soir. Je ne suis pas super emballer par ton plan._

 _\- Personne n'est emballé, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Puis ça ne me fait pas peur, je sais que toi, Roy et Lance seront derrière moi pour me surveiller et me protéger. Oliver à même demandais de l'aide à Tommy._

 _\- Tommy sérieusement ! Il ne sait même pas se battre, c'est pas sérieux Fel même toi tu connais plus de technique que lui. Puis à même plus quinze jours de son mariage, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _\- (Oliver) Calme toi John, il interviendra juste si il ne se passe rien ce soir, admettons que l'assassin repère ses victimes plusieurs jours à l'avance, les suivant étudiant l'environnement, on ne peux prendre le risque que ce soit toi ou Roy qui se trouve à chaque fois près de Felicity._

 _\- (Dig) Tu as vraiment pensé à tout._

Oliver équipa sa belle. Il plaça l'oreillette dans son oreille, un bombe lacrymogène dans son sac à main, il avait placé un traceur dans son téléphone, un dans sa chaussure et un dernier dans son soutien gorge.

 _\- Avec tout les traceurs que j'ai sur moi, vous ne risquez pas de me perdre les gars._

 _\- Je ne plaisante pas avec te sécurité ma chérie. N'oublie pas je reste en permanence avec toi._

 _\- Et dans moi ! euh je veux dire dans mon oreille._

...

Le soir commença à tomber, Felicity gara sa voiture dans l'artère principale de Starling. Elle marcha d'un pas tranquille dans les rues, admirant les boutiques, entrant par moment dans celle qui l'intéressait, resta un moment à l'intérieur puis ressortit. John la suivait discrètement, faisant le même manège qu'elle mais n'entrant jamais dans les mêmes magasins pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Roy lui se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face, des que John pénétrait dans une boutique il observait Felicity et vice versa. Oliver était perché dans les hauteurs gardant un oeil rivait sur sa copine.

Une heure venait de s'écouler sans le moindre incident, Felicity décida de s'arrêter dans un café pour se désaltérer, le capitaine Lance entra à sa suite.

Oliver se posta de façon à toujours l'avoir bien en vue, il lui avait demandé de se placer près d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur mais elle était malheureusement toute occupé. De l'endroit ou il était, il ne voyait que ses cheveux. Il espérait qu'il ne se passerait rien de compromettant dans le bar, il savait que Lance était avec elle mais n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Dig et Roy quand à eux continuèrent leur chemin. Roy s'arrêta au coin de la rue, attendant patiemment l'arrivé de John avec le van pour qu'il puisse se changer à l'arrière. John ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps, il arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme, il monta et Dig alla se garer dans une rue à l'écart. Pendant que Roy enfilait son costume, Dig consulta la position de Felicity sur son téléphone. Elle n'avait toujours pas quitter le bar, il était prévu qu'elle y reste une petite demi-heure. Dig déposa Roy près de l'artère principale puis alla se garer à proximité de la voiture de Felicity. Roy quand à lui grimpa sur les immeubles faisant face à Oliver.

Felicity commanda un soda, le bar était cribler de monde, les gens s'était donné rendez-vous pour regarder la finale de la coupe du monde de hockey qui se jouait se soir la à Toronto. Le Canada affrontait la Russie. Il y avait une ambiance de fou dans le bar, le match avait commençait à 21 h, ça ne faisait que vingt minutes de jeu lorsque l'équipe du Canada marqua son premier but. Des cries s'élevèrent dans le bar, des chopes de bière s'entrechoquèrent, Felicity fut bousculé par un homme qui s'excusa, Lance s'était levé prêt à intervenir mais le regard dissuasif de Felicity le fit se rasseoir immédiatement.

Lance n'était pas ravi du plan de l'archer, mais comme il le lui avait rappeler si l'assassin devait s'attaquer à une femme ce serai ce soir. Tout le monde serait devant son poste de télévision pour suivre le match, même les policiers seraient plus occupés par le match que par leur travail.

Felicity consulta sa montre, il lui restait dix petite minutes à patienter avant de pouvoir sortir de cette enfer. Oliver entendait le moindre bruit à travers l'oreillette de la jeune femme, lorsqu'il entendit les cris de joies dans le bar, il cria un petit **_yes_**. Felicity sourit, elle se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas pu se taire.

 _\- Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à être content._

 _\- Oui j'entends les exclamations, mais restons concentré._

Elle quitta la bar, se dirigeant calmement vers sa voiture son téléphone portable dans les mains, elle consulta ses mails tout en marchant. Lance quand à lui était sorti quelque temps après elle et était parti dans le sens inverse.

 _\- Ma chérie, ça va !_

 _\- Oui, un peu nerveuse je déteste marcher seule lorsqu'il fait sombre._

 _\- Ecoute-moi, ne panique pas surtout, ne te retourne pas, ne fais pas de geste brusque et garde le même rythme._

 _\- Tu me fais peur Ollie !_

 _\- Fel je t'ai dis de ne pas ralentir, avance, tu es suivie._

Le coeur de la jeune femme s'emballa, elle était à moitié rassuré, un homme la suivait, elle savait qu'il y avait ses deux héros préféraient au dessus de sa tête suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, mais le fait de se savoir suivi ne l'aida pas à calmer ses peurs. Elle avait chaud, elle commençait à transpirer, elle essaya de garder son calme, de garder le même rythme mais l'exercice était assez difficile, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retirer ses talons et fuir à toute vitesse.

- _Il est toujours derrière moi !_

 _\- Oui toujours, il se rapproche._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui décocher une flèche dans le genou._

 _\- Je ne peux rien faire tant qu'il ne t'a pas touché, si ça se trouve c'est juste un gars pressé._

 _\- J'ai peur Oliver, je sais que je suis bien entouré mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis terrorisé. C'était vraiment pas une idée très lumineuse._

 _\- Chut ! calme toi respire, je suis la, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver._

Felicity arriva près de sa mini, elle repéra le van de Dig parquait quelque mètre plus loin. Elle sortit la clé de sa voiture, la déverrouilla, elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte lorsque l'homme attrapa ses deux mains, les plaquas dans son dos et passa une paire de menotte à chaque poignée. Il colla une main sur sa bouche et lui dit dans son oreille qu'elle serait la seconde victime. Roy qui était le mieux placé, décocha une flèche, mais avant de la tirer, son regard fut attiré par une femme qui sortait d'un bosquet, elle courait vers Felicity brandissant un couteau de cuisine, elle porta un coup dans la poitrine de leur amie.

Felicity s'effondra sur le sol, Oliver tira une flèche sur la jeune femme puis regagna la rue, il prit le corps inerte de Felicity dans ses bras, il la souleva et la déposa à l'écart des deux assassins. Lance était arrivé, il s'occupa des deux criminelles.

Dig et Roy avait rejoins Oliver, Oliver posa un doigt sur son cou cherchant son pouls, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se releva et partit au pas de course sans se retourner, laissant John et Roy seul avec sa future femme. Il n'entendit pas le cris de John lui hurlant de revenir.


	50. Adieux

Deux mois c'était écoulé depuis l'accident, Laurel remonta l'allée du cimetière tenant des fleurs dans une main. Ce geste elle le répétait chaque mâtin, elle s'arrêta devant la stèle, s'agenouilla et déposa les fleurs dans le vase. Elle caressa le marbre, puis laissa échapper ses larmes.

 _\- Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Avec Tommy nous quittons la ville, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais sache que quelque soit l'endroit ou nous nous installerons, tu seras à jamais dans mon coeur. Je t'aime tellement, je t'ai aimé à la minute ou j'ai vu ta frimousse, la vie n'a jamais été très facile ni pour toi ni pour moi, sans toi rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, mais il faut que je parte, que je quitte cette ville qui ne nous amène tant de malheurs. Oliver est repartit nous abandonnant lui aussi, Théa va avoir un bébé, elle aussi va probablement partir, elle à mis en vente le Verdant, seul Lyla et John resteront ici._

Laurel se releva déposa ses lèvres sur le marbre, caressa du bout des doigts la gravure dans le marbre puis remonta l'allée du cimetière le dos voûté, se tenant la tête entre les mains, essuyant ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, c'était la fin de sa vie ici, elle prendrait un nouveau départ avec Tommy essayant tant bien que mal de se reconstruire.

Dig se trouva dans un petit avion volant au dessus de Lian-yu, il était parti la veille laissant Lyla et Sara seule, deux mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Oliver, il lui manquait.

- _Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Sérieusement John, on va sauter en parachute, il ne peut pas seulement se poser sur le banc de sable._

John sourit ça faisait un moment que cette expression n'était plus apparu sur son visage. Il se sangla, puis attacha la jeune femme à lui, il s'approcha du bord emmenant avec lui sa coéquipière, il s'assit sur le bord du petit avion et s'élança. Ils atterrirent en douceur à l'endroit ou il était venu avec Felicity quelque années plus tôt.

- _Reste prêt de moi et surtout regarde où tu mets les pieds._

Le duo avança dans la végétation, se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou ils pensaient trouver Oliver. Après deux heures de marche à travers la forêt ils arrivèrent à la planque du jeune homme. Dig inspecta l'endroit, le lieu ne semblait pas avoir été habité depuis de longue années, rien ne laissait présager qu'Oliver serai la. Son regard fut attiré par un papier posé sur une caisse de bois, il avança la jeune femme le suivi, il prit la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

 _ **John,**_

 _ **Je te connais, je sais ta détermination, tu n'abandonneras pas, lorsque tu trouveras ce message je ne serai probablement pas la. Je voulais que tu saches que pendant toute ces années passés à tes côtés tu es été plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu représentait tellement plus, tu as été un ami, un frère, un soldat, un guerrier, un héros. Tu as su voir en moi ce que les autres ne voyait pas, tu as réussi à me libérer de ma prison certes tu n'as pas été le seul, Felicity t'as bien aidé, ah Felicity elle me manque tellement, ma vie s'est ternie ce jour d'Avril ou elle a poussé son dernier souffle, je m'en veux tellement John. Je suis comme mort à l'intérieur de moi, je me lève le mâtin et je cours, je cours à longueur de journée pour essayer d'évacuer ma douleur, mais rien ne fonctionne. Le soir lorsque je ferme les yeux, je la vois elle, me souriant, elle avait toute confiance en moi et, je n'ai pas su honorer ma promesse. Mes nuits sont courtes, mes cauchemars sont revenus, ils sont de plus en plus en sombre mais ils ne me fond plus aussi peur qu'avant. Ma seule crainte était de la perdre et c'est arrivé.**_

 _ **Je te remercie pour toute ces années que nous avons partagé ensemble, le jour ou elle s'est fait tuer, je me suis enfui, c'est probablement la seule chose que je sais faire lorsque tout va mal. Je ne pouvais pas affronter ton regard, votre regard à toi et Roy, elle était ce qui m'était le plus cher, elle me rendait heureux si tu savais combien j'étais heureux, je sais également ce qu'elle représentait pour vous. Mes espoirs d'avoir une vie convenable avec elle se sont échappés d'un coup, je n'ai pas su faire face à la situation et j'en suis désolé, je devais la protèger mais j'ai échoué. C'est ce qui se passe depuis que j'ai fait mon retour à starling les gens que j'aimais et que j'aime encore finissent par disparaitre, je préfére m'éffacer avant de faire de nouvelle victime, il me reste ma soeur, toi, Laurel et Sara Lance et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur par ma faute. Prend cette retraite comme un cadeau, même si je sais qu'en lisant ces mots tu dois hausser les yeux vers le ciel et te dire que oui c'est bien moi qui parle la...**_

 _ **Il est temps pour moi de te dire au revoir, je ne sais pas si l'on se reverra, on se croisera peut être au détour d'un chemin, on se prendra peut être dans les bras ou alors on s'ignorera. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Lyla et Sara. Embrasse Théa pour moi. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec Roy.**_

John reposa la lettre sur la cagette, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, ils étaient ainsi enlacé se laissant aller à leur émotions lorsqu'un bruissement attira l'attention de John. Il poussa la jeune femme et dégaina son arme, il avança à pas feutré dans la direction du bruit puis s'arrêta, ce n'était que des lapins qui détallaient de leur terrier. Il poussa un soupir puis se remis au côté de la jeune femme qui tenait toujours la lettre dans ses mains.

 _\- John on devrait peut être faire le tour de l'île il est quelque part forcement._

 _\- Faire le tour tu délires, elle fait des milliers de kilomètres c'est trop dangereux et dans ton état pas très recommandés. On va lui écrire un mot au dos de son message peut être qu'il va revenir mais j'en doute fort, il est retombé dans les profondeurs de son âme, je ne sais si il arrivera à refaire jaillir cette lumière seul._

Ils laissèrent donc un message à Oliver, puis ils quittèrent l'île sans prononcer un mot, essayant de percevoir le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe, mais il n'y avait que le silence autour d'eux.

 **Cinq ans plus tard.**

 _\- (Dig) Oliver ! Entre nous n'attendions plus que toi._

Oliver enlaça son ami et pénétra dans l'appartement des Diggle.

 _\- Papa !_

Il se baissa ouvrit ses bras et réceptionna sa fille, sa petite princesse.

 _\- Papa, tu as vu mes nouvelle lunette, elles sont jolies hein papa qu'elles sont jolies._

 _\- Magnifique ma puce, tu ressembles tellement à ta maman._

 _\- Oui et tu as vu, tatie m'a fait la même coiffure._

 _\- (Dig) Même coiffure, même lunette, une mini Felicity avec les yeux et le regard de son papa qui risque de faire des ravages plus tard_

 _\- (Oliver) Rien du tout John, le premier qui pose le regard sur elle sera comment je m'appelle._

John et Oliver rirent de bon coeur, Oliver reposa sa fille après lui avoir déposé un énorme bisous sur la joue puis elle alla rejoindre son cousin Robbie et Sara, ça faisait quatre ans qu'elle illuminait sa vie, quatre ans qu'il était revenu de l'île.

 _ **(Flash-back)**_

Il avait parcouru l'île de long en large essayant de ne plus penser, d'oublier, il voulait se perdre dans les abîmes de son âme mais il n'y parvenait pas à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son regard, son sourire son jolie visage. Il entendait sa voix partout, son rire. Elle était en permanence avec lui, mais il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne la reverrai jamais, elle était morte par sa faute, il lui avait promis de la protéger mais il n'y était pas arrivé, comment était-ce arrivé, comment pouvait-on faire subir cela à quelqu'un qu'on aimé, il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir la douceur de sa peau ses sous caresses, respirer son odeur, son parfum, passer ses doigts dans sa jolie chevelure blonde, jamais, jamais. Après huit mois à courir pour essayer d'oublier la douleur il était revenu dans son petit repaire, l'avion ou il se cachait avec Slade durant ses cinq années d'absence. Il s'assit sur une veille caisse et ferma les yeux un instant, lorsqu'il les rouvrit il vit le message qu'il avait laissé à Dig il s'en empara et le relus, finalement son ami n'était pas revenu, il lui en voulait, il avait laissé sa sœur de coeur se faire tuer, sa future femme. Il laissa tomber la feuille et pleura à chaude larme. La douleur était la, toujours plus forte, elle lui collait au corps comme une seconde peau lui rappelant ses erreurs, son inefficacité, il n'avait pas réagi à temps. Il se leva en rage, essuya son visage puis donna un coup de pied dans la caisse sur laquelle il était assis plus tôt. Il retourna à l'extérieur respirer une bouffée d'air frais. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu mieux il retourna vers la carcasse de l'avion puis se rassis. Il posa la tête entre les jambes et scruta le sol, il vit que quelqu'un lui avait laisser un message, John, il était venu, il avait essayer de le sauver une nouvelle fois. Mais lorsqu'il commença à lire il fut complètement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

 _ **Oliver mon amour,**_

 _ **Je sais que tu t'en veux pour se qui est arrivé mais tu ne dois pas, quand tu liras cette lettre, tu sera que je suis en vie. Je suis venue avec Dig le 15 juin, je vais bien, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me remettre de mes blessures mais je suis en vie. J'avais bon espoir qu'en venant ici je te trouverai mais tu n'es pas la, si tu savais comme je suis triste de ne pas pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et te dire combien je t'aime. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as encore énormément de mal à gérer tes émotions, mais j'aimerai que tu rentres le plus tôt possible. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours .Quoi que tu décides je t'attendrai.**_

 _ **Felicity**_

 _ **ps : Tu vas être papa... La naissance est prévu pour la mi-janvier, j'espère que tu sera présent pour l'arrivé de notre premier bébé et qu'ensuite tu m'épouseras comme tu me l'as promis.**_

Il avait posé la lettre contre son coeur et avait couru vers le petit bateau qu'il avait caché lorsqu'il était revenu sur l'île après le décès de Tommy. Il le mis à l'eau démarra le moteur et partit vers le large. Nous étions le 6 Janvier, il espérait de tout coeur arriver à temps pour assister à la naissance de leur bébé.

Il descendit de l'avion le sept janvier vers midi, couru dans l'aéroport et héla un taxi, il lui donna l'adresse de Felicity. Arriver devant l'immeuble il ferma un instant ses yeux, il était de retour il allait enfin la serrer dans ses bras, en huit mois rien n'avait changé. Il sortit un billet qu'il gardait sur lui depuis son départ précipité, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui aurait été utile mais à ce moment précis il était bien content de l'avoir gardé.

 _\- Vous pouvez garder la monnaie._

Il grimpa les marches, laissant l'ascenseur, il irait bien plus vite à pied. Il toqua chez lui, attendit un peu mais personne ne vînt ouvrir, il descendit alla trouver le concierge qui lui donna le double des clés. Il entra dans l'appartement, rien n'avait bougé de place si ce n'est qu'il y avait plein d'affaire pour le futur bébé, il entra dans la chambre libre du fond, rien n'avait été décorés. Il alla dans leur chambre, un petit lit était disposé à côté de la place ou Felicity avait l'habitude de dormir, il passa sous la douche rapidement et enfila des vêtements propre. Il fouilla dans un tiroir et trouva son téléphone portable, il contacta Felicity mais elle ne répondit pas, il essaya Théa.

 _\- Oliver c'est toi !_

Oliver entendit un bébé derrière lui, son coeur battait la chamade, Felicity se trouvait probablement avec elle, il avait râté la naissance de son enfant.

 _\- Oui c'est moi tu es avec Fel ?_

 _\- Non, je suis dans la salle d'attente de la maternité, elle vient d'être admise, le travail à commencé._

Oliver raccrocha, il savait ou elle était, il pris les clés de sa voiture et fila aussi vite que la circulation lui permettait, il était revenu pile le jour de la naissance de son bébé. Il se gara, puis couru vers l'entrée de la maternité, il se renseigna à l'accueil puis choisit encore les escaliers. Il arriva dans le couloir, Théa était debout près de la salle d'attente, il pris sa soeur dans ses bras, il regarda vers la salle d'attente, Roy était assis sur une chaise tenant un petit garçon dans ses bras.

 _-Théa, mais comment !_

 _\- Tu as parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu te dire que nous attendions un enfant._

Elle prit son fils des bras de Roy et lui présenta Robbie.

- _Je suis désolé Théa, tellement désolé._

 _\- Tu feras tes excuses plus tard, je crois qu'il y quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi._

Il toucha la joue de son neveu, serra la main de Roy et passa les portes de la salle d'accouchement, Felicity était allongée, elle avait l'air apaisé, ses yeux était fermés. Je me suis approché d'elle, elle a du m'entendre, elle a ouvert ses yeux et un sourire c'est dessinés sur son visage.

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Ma chérie je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je n'aura pas du t'abandonner vous abandonner, je pensais vraiment que tu étais morte, je n'arrivais plus à faire face alors j'ai pris la fuite une fois de plus._

 _\- C'est tout toi ça, mais je te pardonne comment je pourrais faire autrement, approche !_

Il posa une main sur son ventre, l'autre sur sa joue puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Felicity passa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore et encore. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver, heureuse qu'il soit à ses côté.

Elle se redressa et cria, elle souffrait, il détestait qu'elle souffre. Il lui tenait la main, caressa ses cheveux, il se sentait impuissant.

 _\- Ma chérie qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu es moins mal !_

 _\- Rien Oliver, seul ta présence m'aide à supporter la douleur._

 _\- Tu es resté seule ici depuis ton arrivé ?_

 _\- Non, bien sur que non, Théa était avec moi, elle est juste sortie pour s'occuper un peu de Robbie._

 _\- Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, on dirait que j'ai râté pas mal de chose durant ces neuf mois d'absence._

 _\- Oui, je te fais un récit rapide entre deux contractions, ta soeur n'habite plus ici, de même que Tommy et Laurel, seul Dig est resté et Sara Lance est morte le jour ou je me suis fait poignarder._

Oliver fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à tout ces changements mais la mort de Sara l'avait vraiment surpris, comment cela se faisait il quelle soit morte c'était une super combattante.

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'annoncer de si mauvaises nouvelles Oliver, vraiment._

 _\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu as l'air de souffrir. Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un !_

 _\- Non reste s'il te plait, de toute façon les sages femmes passent régulièrement voir l'avancement._

En début de soirée soit près de sept heures après son arrivés Felicity n'en pouvait plus, la péridurale n'avait pas eut les effets escomptés elle souffrait énormément. Oliver faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour la soulager. Elle demanda à Oliver d'appeler quelqu'un quelque chose avait changé, elle sentait que son bébé venait.

Oliver parcourut le couloir et se retrouva devant le bureau des sages femmes, il n'y avait qu'une sage femme présente il ne l'avait pas encore vu passer dans la salle d'accouchement ou se trouvait Felicity. Elle se présenta, elle venait de prendre sa garde, elle le suivit dans le couloir, il se réinstalla au côté de Felicity, le regard inquiet.

 _\- Je vais regarder la progression, et bien on dirait que ce bébé n'attendait que moi !_

L'équipe médicale s'activa autour d'eux, Felicity se positionna comme la sage femme lui avait demandé. Elle poussait à chaque contraction, Oliver soutenait sa nuque, lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes.

Le sept janvier à 20h10 leur petite fille poussa son premier cri. La sage femme demanda à Oliver si il voulait couper le cordon, il accepta. Elle donna le bébé à Felicity et demanda son prénom.

 _\- ( Felicity) Nous ne savons pas encore, on peut vous le donner plus tard ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur._

L'équipe médicale se retira laissant les nouveaux parents profiter de leur bébé.

- _(Oliver) Tu avais une idée pour le prénom._

 _\- Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je l'aurai appelé Willow. Mais maintenant que tu es la, nous pouvons en choisir un autre si tu n'aimes pas._

 _\- J'aime, c'est parfait._

Ils passèrent un petit moment tout les deux à contempler leur fille.

\- Felicity, pourquoi Willow

 _\- Parce que tu étais sur l'île entourée d'arbre, je voulais que notre fille soit proche de toi._

Oliver ne répondit pas, il enlaça sa future femme et laissa son regard planer sur la frimousse de sa fille.

( _ **Fin du flash-back)**_

Il rejoignit ses amis qui étaient assis autour de la table, il embrassa sa femme puis déposa un bisous sur le sommet du crâne du petit Gabriel son fils qui était âgé de deux mois. Il pris place autour de la table à côté de Felicity une main placé sur le cou de la jeune femme son regard rivé sur son fils endormi dans les bras de sa maman. Il était heureux.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, sa vie avait beaucoup changé, il avait eu l'arrivé de Willow, puis leur mariage, et enfin la naissance de Gabriel. Il avait acheté une grande maison, assez grande pour y accueillir ses amis. Il avait également repris les rennes de l'entreprise familiale. De temps en temps il parcourait la ville dans son costume mais c'était vraiment lorsque la police ne pouvait faire autrement. Felicity travaillait avec lui, mais elle avait aménagé ses horaires de travail en fonction des enfants. Willow allait à l'école et Gabriel à la crèche qui se situé dans l'entreprise mais elle détestait être éloignés d'eux, elle était vraiment une très bonne maman.

Théa et Roy s'était marié également, il vivait désormais à central city avec leur fils Robbie le Verdant avait été revendu, ils venaient souvent rendre visite à leur famille, et Théa pensait de plus en plus à faire son retour à Starling, sa place était auprès de son frère et ses amis. Elle avait était secouer d'apprendre que son frère les avait quittés, elle était resté au côté de Felicity jusqu'a ce qu'elle guérisse, puis elle était partie s'installer avec Roy. Lorsque Tommy lui avait annoncé son départ, elle avait pleuré, elle avait l'impression que ses deux frères l'abandonnait. Depuis le retour d'Oliver, elle ne pensais plus qu'a une chose vendre la discothèque qu'elle avait ouvert à central city et revenir s'installer prés de sa famille comme avant. Seul Tommy et Laurel ne voulait pas rentrer à Starling.

Quand à Laurel et Tommy il s'était marié et vivait leur vie du côté de Las végas, il n'avait pas encore d'enfants voulant profiter un maximum de leur nouvelle vie. Tommy gérait son entreprise de la-bas revenant à Starling juste en cas de besoin. Sara était décédé peu de temps avant que Felicity ne sois poignardé, Laurel ne l'avait su qu'après.

John et Lyla avait eu une seconde fille, Grace qui avait un an. Lyla avait démissionné de l'argus, quand à John il avait retrouvé son travail de chauffeur et de garde du corps, Oliver le payer bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait été avec un autre client. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver son ami, son frère. Durant son absence, c'est lui qui c'était occupé de Felicity, il l'avait accueilli chez lui quand elle avait du rester alités pendant des semaines. Lyla l'avait chouchouté.

Donna avait emménagé chez Quentin Lance, il vivait leur vie et semblait heureux. Donna avait était d'un très soutien lorsque Sara est morte, elle avait épaulé Quentin du mieux qu'elle avait pu, il n'avait pas sombré dans l'alcoolisme, il s'était fait une raison.

Donna avait été ravi d'apprendre la grossesse de sa fille, mais était très en colère contre Oliver, comment pouvait on abandonner sa femme alors que celle ci attendait leur premier enfant. Lorsqu'il était rentré, elle avait eu du mal à lui pardonner, mais ça faisait cinq ans qu'il rendait sa femme heureuse. Elle avait fini par lui pardonner.

Ils étaient de nouveaux presque tous réunis et heureux.

 _ **Voila la fin de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui ont déposés des reviews Mich 2112, Mogo 1902 et Amazing destiny avec qui j'ai beaucoup discuté. Je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction qui sera probablement plus courte que celle ci. A bientôt.**_


	51. ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

Mathilde,

J'aurai bien voulu t'éclairer mais impossible de t'envoyer de Mp comme tu n'es pas inscrite sur le site. Bon alors je crois que je me suis emmêler les pinceaux entre la réalité et ma fiction ouais je devrais carrément changer cette phrase en fait.

En tout cas je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu. Bonne soirée.


End file.
